After All This Time
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Um novo futuro para April e Jackson, dois anos depois dela ter se casado com Matthew no final da 14ª temporada.
1. Capítulo 1

_She's loving him still, after all this time._

 **Ela continua a amá-lo, depois de todo esse tempo.**

* * *

Os meses se passaram rapidamente.

April e Matthew se mudam para Ruby e Harriet para uma casa ao outro lado da cidade, bem como para o Hospital Memorial Grey Sloan.

Os principais meses de trabalho foram totalmente introduzidos para o ano de Abril, diferente da época com Jackson. _Extremamente_ diferente. Mas no começo era bom, era o que ela queria, ou que ela se _apaixonava_ .

Eles com uma routine diferente. Mateus e suas orações para ele, orando antes de cada refeição, orando para a vida todos os domingos. E, em alguns momentos, ela foi pegando pensando com o Jackson e foi, assim, uma única vez que ele se lembrou com a vida e a morte. Abril nunca cobrou isso, é a conheceu so a amou daquela daquela forma.

Mas depois de um tempo, as coisas começaram a ficar diferentes em casa. Abril era uma cirurgia de trauma, era muito boa e estava começando a sentir-se entediada. Ela também salvava vidas com o trabalho da igreja, mas era muito mais calmo do que estava acostumada. Sentia uma falta de adrenalina, de ser realmente útil, de dormir com a sensação de que _ela está tão sozinha quanto aos seus músculos, mas ela é uma salvada_ . E Matthew ... Matthew mudou muito e isso não foi feito como algo mais profundo para ela. E uma das brigas surgiu justamente como ela queria voltar a trabalhar em algum hospital.

* * *

 _\- em algum hospital! - disse ele, enquanto retirava as almofadas da cama para se deitarem. Mateus a encarava com braços cruzados do outro lado do quarto._

 _\- O que deu em você agora? Não está feliz com esse projeto da igreja? - ele perguntou, irritado - O Sloan Cinza?_

 _\- Por Deus, Mateus ... - ela se sentou na cama, encarando-a completamente incrédula - Eu disse hospital e não voltei pro Cinza Sloan, não foi encontrado anteriormente!_

 _\- Eu só não estou indo para o fim agora ... - ele continuou encarando-a - Estávamos bem, estamos felizes com as garotas, agora cuidando e saindo das coisas com Deus ... Essa notícia realmente me pegou de surpresa!_

 _\- A questão é exatamente essa! - ela se levantou, completamente irritada - intensificada para ser dona de casa, eu nasci para ser uma CIRURGIA - enfatizou - Você me conheceu sendo uma cirurgiã, você sempre soube disso! O que me deixou foi um pouco traumatizado, eo que eu realmente queria era que me afastasse de tudo. Ele queria a minha carreira - confessou, enquanto ele a encarava - Mateus! Agora, o que é muito gratificante, mas também me abriu os olhos. Isso é algo que é decidi de um dia para outro, é algo que venho pensando nos dias, semanas, meses ... - suspirou fundo, voltarei a trabalhar - E isso não é algo que está em discussão, voltarei a trabalhar, eu preciso disso!_

 _\- Isso não está em discussão? - ele riu, incrédulo - ISSO NÃO ESTÁ EM DISCUSSÃO? POR ACASO VOCÊ SE LEMBRA QUE EU SOU SEU MARIDO? - ele gritou e ela se afastou, assustada. Foram interrompidos pelo choro de Harriet vindo da eletrônica, Ruby estava com a mãe de Matthew, então era apenas uma criança assustada com os seus gritos dele._

 _\- Você não grita comigo! - ela não está em discussão, e com licença que eu vou ver a Harriet!_

 _April saiu, batendo um porta do quarto. No corredor, antes de entrar no quarto da filha, ela não está tentando chorar. Ela não precisava disso agora._

 _Eram causando momentos em que Mateus, A Bíblia, Idem, que ela seja perguntada ou que não seja interrompida pelo casamento pela segunda vez._

 _Meneou a cabeça, não acreditando que pensava nisso de novo._

 _Ele não interrompeu por que não queria._

 _Não interrompeu porque a história deles estavam encerrada há algum tempo._

 _Isso não era algo que ela precisava pensar muito para ter certeza._

 _– Oi joaninha. – ela sussurrou com a voz doce ao abrir a porta e ver Harriet em pé no berço, segurando o bico e com os olhos molhados._

 _– Mamá! – ela estendeu os braços, pedindo colo._

 _Ela pegou Harriet e sentou-se na poltrona de balanço, com ela em seu colo. Aninhou a filha em seu peito e cantou "Faith" de Sleeping At Last._

 _Foi a primeira música que ela cantou para a filha. Ela ainda se lembrava com exatidão do dia em que ainda estava no hospital e Jackson ligou dizendo que a pequenina não conseguia dormir._

 _Boas lembranças._

 _April continuou embalando a filha, completamente perdida._

* * *

Aquela não foi a última briga deles.

April conseguiu um emprego no Northwest Hospital & Medical Center, para desespero e raiva de Matthew.

E parecia que o fato dela voltar a ser cirurgiã, lembrava à ele tudo o que envolvia o Grey Sloan, e isso incluía Jackson.

Cada vez que o cirurgião plástico vinha buscar Harriet, ou ligava para saber como ela estava, era um motivo de briga entre os dois.

Matthew desenvolveu um ciúme doentio em relação à Jackson, e April não conseguia entender e muito menos controlá-lo.

Com o tempo eles se afastaram tanto, a ponto dela pedir o divórcio.

April sentiu muito em ter que se afastar de Ruby, mas para ela e Harriet era o melhor no momento. No entanto, a filha não sentiu falta de Matthew. A ligação dela com o pai era muito grande, e não permitiu uma interação maior com o padrasto durante o tempo em que ficaram juntos.

O casamento durou quase dois anos, e as únicas pessoas que sabiam do rompimento, que aconteceu há pouco mais de dois meses, eram Arizona e Callie.

April e Harriet, depois de instaladas na nova casa, viajaram para visitá-las em Nova Iorque.

* * *

 _– Hei! – Arizona correu para abraçar a amiga quando a viu entrar no saguão._

 _– Oi! – ela retribuiu o sorriso, abraçando a loira com força – Que saudades! Como você está? – perguntou ao se separarem – Você parece tão feliz!_

 _– E eu estou! – sorriu feliz e olhou para Harriet – E você, joaninha? – sorriu para a menina que retribuiu com um sorriso fofo e branco – Você está tão grande! – se abaixou e a pegou no colo._

 _– Oi tia Ari! – balbuciou, enquanto Arizona beijava-a nas bochechas – Meu carro está no estacionamento, quanto tempo pretende ficar? – continuou com Harriet no colo, enquanto April empurrava o carrinho com as malas._

 _– Nosso voo sai segunda de madrugada, eu fiz algumas horas extras enquanto Harriet estava com Jackson, mas não quero gastar todas. – comentou – E como estão as coisas com a Callie?_

 _– Melhor do que nunca! – ela sorriu – Sério, eu não pensei que seria tão maravilhoso. – suspirou – Nós estamos realmente apaixonadas, na verdade eu acho que nunca deixamos de... Ai meu Deus! – parou de tagarelar, olhando para April – Eu não devia estar me gabando na sua frente. Me desculpa! – April riu, negando com a cabeça._

 _– Está tudo bem! Não foi um divórcio complicado, na verdade. – deu de ombros – Nós nos casamos por conveniência, era o que parecia certo na época mas... Não era pra ser, nunca foi, na verdade, eu estou bem!_

 _– Sério? – destravou o carro e colocou Harriet na cadeirinha, fechando a porta em seguida. Abriu o porta-malas e ajudou April a colocar as malas – Você contou ao Jackson? – perguntou._

 _– Sobre meu divórcio? – Arizona assentiu. April fechou o porta-malas e encarou a amiga – Não, não vi necessidade. Nos falamos poucas vezes depois disso, e sempre sobre a Harriet. – deu de ombros e a loira revirou os olhos._

 _Arizona e April entraram no carro e a cirurgiã fetal seguiu em direção à casa em que agora morava com Callie e Sofia. Quando chegou em Nova Iorque a ex esposa morava num apartamento, e depois de alguns meses morando em apartamentos separados, decidiram comprar uma casa maior e voltarem a morar juntas._

 _Harriet dormiu no trajeto, então as duas amigas podiam conversar livremente._

 _– Você sabia que o Jackson e a Maggie terminaram? – April encarou-a incrédula para Arizona, que balançou a cabeça confirmando a história._

 _– Como assim?_

 _– Pois é, Amelia me ligou na semana passada e deixou escapar a nova fofoca do hospital!_

 _– Deixou escapar? – April riu – Isso não é coisa que se "deixa escapar". – fez aspas com os dedos, e Arizona deu de ombros – Ela não falou o motivo?_

 _– Hum, não que eu lembre._

 _– Quem terminou? Ele ou ela? – a ruiva perguntou._

 _– Acho que foi ele, não sei bem, sei que já faz alguns meses, foi bem antes de você se separar... – ela olhou para April, já que o semáforo estava fechado – Espera aí... Você está interessada nisso? – perguntou, confusa – Você ainda sente algo pelo Jackson? – April desviou o olhar, se endireitando no banco e olhando para frente – Ah. Meu. Deus! – colocou as duas mãos na boca – Você ainda ama o Jackson? – Arizona riu, totalmente encabulada._

 _– Você é quem está dizendo, não eu! – April deu de ombros, sem encará-la._

 _– Eu estou falando sério, April! – a loira voltou a dirigir, mas ainda encarando a amiga sempre que possível._

 _– Eu sei que sim, mas... – respirou fundo – Não é tão fácil, ok?! Nossa história ficou lá atrás e... Bem, de todo modo, eu não quero um relacionamento agora._

 _– Mas ele não te contou que terminou com ela?_

 _– Não... Eu te disse, nós não conversamos sobre nossas vidas pessoais, é sempre sobre a Harriet. O que ela precisa, o que ela comeu, se ela está dormindo bem..._

 _– É, eu sei como é! – Arizona murmurou, lembrando de quando era assim com Callie depois de se separarem._

 _April sorriu, grata pela conversa ser encerrada. Arizona estacionou o carro na entrada de casa e olha para a amiga._

 _– Deixemos o passado de lado e vamos aproveitar! – sorriu, empolgada._

 _A ruiva concordou e ambas saíram do carro para descer as malas e a pequena joaninha do banco de trás._

* * *

– Oi baby! – April sorriu ao ver a filha na creche do hospital. A emergência estava calma no horário de almoço e ela conseguiu alguns minutos para poder ir vê-la.

– Oi mamãe! – a pequena sorriu ao receber um beijo da mãe do rosto, ainda brincando com as peças de lego – É hoje?

– O que tem hoje, filha? – perguntou, acariciando os cabelos dela.

– Papai. Papai vem hoje?

– Ah – ela sorriu – Vem sim, joaninha! Ele disse que vem mais tarde te buscar.

Harriet sorriu batendo palminhas, e April sorriu emocionada. Ela adorava ver o quão feliz ela ficava ao saber que veria o pai.

Continuou brincando com a filha, até o celular de April apitar avisando que precisavam dela na emergência.

– Tenho que ir, joaninha! Nos vemos mais tarde! – deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e correu em direção à emergência.

April passou o restante da tarde cuidando de um casal ferido durante um acidente de carro. A mulher não precisou de cirurgia mas o homem sim.

Quando acabou a cirurgia, recebeu uma mensagem de Jackson em seu celular avisando que chegaria em uma hora.

Ela confirmou e pediu que ele avisasse quando estivesse no hospital.

Após isso, a cirurgiã deu seu expediente por encerrado. Trocou o uniforme pelo jeans escuro, botas e uma camisa rosa. Com o casaco em mãos, pegou Harriet na creche e se encaminhou com ela para a recepção. Dado pelo horário da mensagem enviada de Jackson, ele já deveria estar chegando. Não haviam se visto desde que ela voltou de Nova Iorque, e agora o fato dele estar solteiro pairava em sua mente.

Ela jurava que ele e Maggie iriam acabar se casando também.

– Papi, papi! – Harriet se remexeu no colo de April, querendo ir para o chão. April sorriu e deixou que ela corresse em direção ao pai.

Jackson se abaixou para pegá-la no colo e a rodou no ar, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Oi joaninha, estava com saudades! – ele murmurou, abraçando a pequena e beijando-a.

– Oi papai! Também estava com saudades! – ela também sorria, e tinha os pequenos bracinhos em volta do pescoço de Jackson – Que abraço de _ulso_ , papai! – gargalhou com os apertões dele. Jackson afastou-se dela, para olhar April.

– Mamãe, o papai está me _apeltando_! – ela comentou ao ver a mãe sorrir.

– Oi, Jackson! – ela cumprimentou-o, se repreendendo mentalmente por sentir um frio na barriga que não sentia há muito tempo.

– Oi, April! – ele sorriu. _Aquele_ sorriso.

Um silêncio constrangedor ficou entre eles, e April decidiu quebra-lo rapidamente.

– Bom, as coisas dela estão aqui. Ela ganhou uma girafa da Arizona e agora não consegue dormir sem e está... – olhou para a mochila, procurando – Que mer... – Jackson pigarreou e ela não completou o palavrão – Joaninha, você não pegou Sra Adelaíde? – April perguntou e Harriet colocou as mãos na cabeça, como se tivesse feito algo muito errado.

– Eu esqueci, mamãe!

Jackson sorriu ao ver a expressão da filha e meneou a cabeça, ela era tão dramática. April também riu e lhe soprou um beijo.

– Não se preocupe, o papai pode ir até lá buscar conosco, não pode? – ela olhou para Jackson, e ele assentiu.

– Sem problemas. Vamos buscar a Sra... Adelaíde? – Jackson franziu a testa para April e ela deu de ombros.

– Não me pergunte o motivo!

Jackson tentou não rir e saiu em direção ao estacionamento com April ao seu lado.

– Você vai com o papai? – April perguntou à Harriet, que concordou – Ok. Jackson, eu vou na frente e você me segue, acho que ainda não conhece a nossa casa nova! – informou.

Jackson assentiu, e enquanto April se encaminhava em direção ao seu carro e entrava no veículo, se deu conta de que ele não conhecia a casa _nova._

A casa nova _sem_ Matthew.

Ela era muito burra. Onde estava com a cabeça que não se lembrou desse _mero_ detalhe?

– Hei, esqueceu como se liga o carro? – Jackson gritou, em meio a risadas, ao emparelhas o carro ao lado dela e vê-la sentada de frente ao volante com as mãos na cabeça.

– Ah, não! – ela riu, respirando fundo – Estou indo!

Ele sorriu assentindo, April ligou o carro e seguiu em direção a casa.

Jackson seguia-a, e Harriet cantava as músicas infantis que o pai colocou para ela ouvir. Ela também contou que adorou ver a Sofia, que a Sofia era sua amiguinha preferida e que queria voltar pra casa da Tia Ari e da tia Ca.

Jackson mordeu a língua para não perguntar à filha sobre Matthew. Ele sempre se continha, e vez ou outra a própria Harriet o citava nas conversas, mas isso fazia algum tempo e... Bem, ele sabia que April nunca deixaria que ele fizesse algo que a maltratasse, mas continuava achando estranho a falta dele nas conversas.

Não teve tempo de pensar a respeito já que April estacionou em frente a uma bela casa, que chegava a lembrá-lo da casa para qual ela se mudou depois que deixou seu apartamento.

April desceu do carro e Jackson, com uma curiosidade enorme, também desceu e retirou Harriet do cinto de segurança. A ruiva não esperou por eles e já foi entrando e abrindo a porta da frente.

A verdade é que ela estava nervosa, e decidiu que apenas mencionaria o divórcio se Jackson perguntasse.

– Filha, pega a Sra Adelaíde, por favor! – April disse ao vê-la entrando em casa, seguida por Jackson.

– Me espera aqui, papai! – ela empurrou Jackson para que ele se sentasse no sofá – Eu já volto, não vá fugir! – ela sorriu.

– Cuidado com as escadas! – April alertou ao vê-la correndo. Harriet parou, olhou para April e Jackson e voltou a subir as escadas, uma de cada vez – Você quer tomar alguma coisa? – ela perguntou à Jackson.

– Não, mas obrigada! – ele sorriu, olhando pela casa e parando o olhar em April – Eu perdi alguma coisa?

– Do que você está falando? – franziu a testa, estralando os dedos, nervosa. Ela sentou-se no outro sofá, bem distante dele.

– Hum... – pensou por um momento, tentando abordar o assunto da melhor forma – Aqui não parece uma casa em que mora um casal e duas crianças. – ela continuou encarando-o – Matthew! – finalmente disse.

– Ah... Isso! – ela deu de ombros – Nós nos divorciamos! – ela sorriu, sem jeito.

– Quando? – encarou-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Acho que... Acho que tem quase dois meses! – ela agradeceu mentalmente por ouvir os passos de Harriet descendo as escadas.

– Pronto, eu peguei a Sra Adelaíde e vou levar o Sr. Rodrigues para conhecer a casa do papai, ele não queria ficar sozinho e eu disse que o papai não iria se importar. – ergueu a girafa e o hipopótamo de pelúcias.

– Com certeza não, filha! – ele sorriu carinhoso, e ajudou-a sentar-se em seu colo.

– Eu sei, você é meu _super_ papai! – beijou-o na bochecha – Estou pronta pra irmos! – sorriu, animada segurando seus bichinhos.

Jackson retribuiu o sorriso e se levantou, colocando-a no chão.

– Então vamos, joaninha! Dá um beijo na mamãe! – indicou April que se aproximava deles.

Ela pegou Harriet no colo e recebeu vários beijo no rosto.

– Se comporte direitinho, viu?! – a ruiva pediu – Mamãe vai ficar com saudades!

– Eu te vejo domingo, mamãe, não precisa ficar com saudades!

April abençoou-a com o sinal da cruz e a colocou no chão, Harriet saiu em disparada na frente deles em direção ao carro e ela e Jackson a seguiram, sem pressa.

– Você não me contou que estava divorciada. – ele comentou, com a voz baixa. Harriet esperava com a mão na maçaneta da porta do carro e Jackson destravou para que ela pudesse entrar.

– Hum, não foi algo que eu achei necessário espalhar. – ela deu de ombros, cruzando os braços e encarando-o quando chegaram no carro.

– Mas você... Você está bem? Você está precisando de alguma coisa? – ele olhou-a, preocupado – Se você estiver pode...

– Jackson! – ela o interrompeu, rindo – Não se preocupe! Eu estou bem... Na verdade... Estou ótima! – corrigiu, pausadamente – Foi melhor assim, nós nunca deveríamos ter nos casados, foi um erro completo e... Eu estou bem! Obrigada por se preocupar!

Ele assentiu, sorrindo um pouco nervoso.

– É melhor você ir, ela está inquieta! – ela disse, observando a filha encará-los já em sua cadeirinha.

– Sim... Me liga, sabe... – passou a mão nos cabelos raspados, nervoso – Se você precisar! Eu estarei de folga neste fim de semana, então... Me liga!

– Obrigada! – sorriu e ele foi para o carro.

Jackson colocou o cinto de segurança em Harriet, checando-o duas vezes. Beijou a testa da filha e fechou a porta. Deu uma última olhada em April e entrou no carro, indo em direção ao seu apartamento.

Era bom pensar naquele lugar sendo apenas dele e de Harriet. Era bom estar sozinho de novo, desde que Maggie e ele terminaram o namoro.

Depois que April se casou com Matthew, consequentemente ele e a ex namorada passaram mais tempo juntos e isso incluía as noites juntas. Jackson achava que aquele era um, dos vários, motivos que levou ao término deles. Ele não queria ter entrado tão fundo numa relação depois do que viveu com April, mas Maggie parecia não ter entendido bem isso.

Queria ter tido coragem de contar à _ex_ esposa que também estava solteiro, mas como fazer isso sem contar que o motivo do término foi que ele ainda estava apaixonado por ela? Ele nem sequer sabia se ela ainda tinha algum sentimento, que não fosse mágoa, por ele.

E saber que April e Matthew estavam divorciados o pegou completamente de surpresa.

Quando eles se casaram de novo, Jackson achou que era o certo e a apoiou. Ela parecia feliz e bem convicta de que deveriam ficar juntos.

Era bem grosseiro de sua parte estar feliz com o fato de não ter dado certo mas... Ele estava! E muito!

E era bem convencido de sua parte achar que uma parte dela ainda o amava.

O que ele tinha certeza era de seus sentimentos em relação à April.

E Maggie também

* * *

 _Ao encerrar seu turno no hospital, Jackson foi até a casa dos Taylor's (sua cabeça latejava toda vez que pensava assim) para buscar Harriet._

 _Como sempre, os encontros dele com Matthew e April eram tão constrangedores. Parecia que a fuga dos dois, há alguns anos, ainda pairava na mente do atual marido de sua ex esposa._

 _Eles já estavam casados a mais de um ano, mas Jackson ainda sentia o gosto amargo da derrota ao vê-los juntos._

 _Aquilo era um verdadeiro tapa na cara._

 _Não que ele pudesse exigir alguma coisa dela._

 _Em parte, foi ele mesmo quem tornou as coisas complicadas para os dois._

 _Jackson e April trocaram poucas palavras na porta da casa dela, e ele podia sentir Matthew encarando-os com uma feição nada amigável._

 _Precisava sair dali._

 _– Vamos princesa? – ele perguntou à filha, lhe estendendo a mão e querendo ir embora o mais rápido possível – Diga tchau pra a mamãe!_

 _Harriet se despediu de April com vários beijos e sorrisos. O tchau para o Tio Matthew também foi sorridente._

 _Jackson tentou não demonstrar, mas sentiu ciúmes da cena. Agora ele conseguia imaginar o que April sentia ao ver Harriet com Maggie._

 _April e Jackson trocaram acenos de cabeça amigáveis, e ele seguiu com Harriet em direção ao carro._

 _Provavelmente Maggie já os esperava em seu apartamento._

 _Ele gostava dela. De verdade._

 _Ela era uma pessoa legal, engraçada e muito competente._

 _Mas, às vezes, o irritava de uma forma inimaginável._

 _Ele não queria se casar. Não de novo e não agora._

 _A experiência com April havia sido maravilhosa (antes de Samuel morrer) e parecia errado querer substituir todas as lembranças com um casamento tão repentino. Assim como ela havia feito com Matthew, ele pensou, um pouco amargurado._

 _Ao chegarem em casa, Maggie recebeu Harriet feliz e sorridente. A menina brincou um pouco com a Tia Maggie, e depois Jackson a levou para jantar, tomar banho e dormir._

 _Nessa rotina, ele não pedia que a namorada o acompanhasse, e ela também nunca interrompeu. Sabia que era um momento dos dois._

 _Quando Harriet dormiu, Jackson lhe deu um beijo na testa e foi para a sala. Deitou-se no sofá, se sentindo exausto. O dia no hospital havia sido uma verdadeira loucura._

 _– Hei, tudo bem com você? – Maggie perguntou, aparecendo de repente e assustando-o._

 _– Hei... – ele tentou sorrir – Sim, por quê?_

 _– Você está meio estranho... Aéreo! – comentou, levantando as pernas dele para que pudesse se sentar, mas ele se sentou, dando espaço para ela se acomodar._

 _– Hum, é impressão sua! – deu de ombros – Estou cansado, só isso. O dia no hospital foi uma verdadeira loucura._

 _– Matthew estava lá? – ela cruzou os braços, se virando para encará-lo._

 _– Como é? – franziu o cenho – Sim, estava. Qual o motivo disso agora? – também a encarou, sério._

 _– Eu reparei que você fica assim quando busca a Harriet e o Matthew está lá – ela disse, o que fez Jackson engolir em seco buscando algo para dizer. Ela não estava errada. A presença dele o irritava de maneiras que não conseguia explicar – E você nem consegue disfarçar, inacreditável. – ela se levantou do sofá, rindo irônica e indo para a cozinha._

 _– Maggie... – ele foi atrás dela – Não é assim... As coisas só são estranhas quando estamos pertos, só isso!_

 _– Estranhas por quê? Você queria ter impedido o casamento de novo mas não conseguiu?_

 _– Mas o quê... – arregalou os olhos, incrédulo – Que merda você está falando?_

 _– Eu tentei esse tempo todo dizer à mim mesma que você está comigo, que você não a quer, que você não a ama mas... Porra, Jackson! – ela bateu os braços na bancada, se exaltando, totalmente irritada. E ele a encarou, com os braços cruzados no peito e sério._

 _– Fala baixo, você não quer acordar a Harriet! – ele pediu._

 _– Não, não quero! – ela concordou – Mas eu preciso da verdade!_

 _– Que verdade? Você enlouqueceu! – ele meneou a cabeça, se escorando na parede – April é a mãe dos meus filhos, a minha melhor amiga, sempre vai ser... Sempre vamos estar interligados, você precisa entender isso._

 _– Eu realmente tento entender, mas não é fácil vendo o jeito que você chega aqui toda vez que a vê com o Matthew. O MARIDO dela! – Maggie enfatizou com um tom de ironia que irritou Jackson._

 _– Ok... – passou as mãos no rosto, perdendo a paciência – Não é legal chegar pra buscar a minha filha e vê-la casada com o cara que ela deixou no altar alguns anos atrás pra se casar comigo... É isso que você queria ouvir? Então pronto, está dito!_

 _Maggie o fuzilou com o olhar, sentindo o coração acelerar de raiva._

 _– Sim, obrigada pela sua sinceridade, Jackson. Eu aprecio isto! – ela agradeceu – Só que eu não quero mais ficar no meio. Está estampado na sua cara que você ainda a ama, e está estampando pra quem quiser ver que você se arrepende de não ter interrompido aquela merda de casamento e fugido com ela de novo!_

 _– Quem está dizendo essas coisas é você, não sou eu! – ele deu de ombros._

 _– Não mente pra você mesmo, é muito pior você negar! E eu não vou ficar com sobras de ninguém. April pode estar casada, apaixonada ou sei lá o que ela está fazendo com o Matthew, mas acho que ela sempre vai amar você também. Ainda acho que se você tivesse interrompido o casamento de novo, ela teria fugido com você de novo!_

 _Jackson ficou calado, não tinha o que responder. Ele não precisava dizer à ela que a ideia de fugir com April àquele dia realmente havia passado em sua cabeça. Mas ele não teve coragem o suficiente. Nem sequer sabia se ela iria com ele como Maggie afirmava com tanta convicção._

 _Observou calado enquanto Maggie ia ao quarto e voltava de casaco e com a bolsa em mãos._

 _– Maggie... Por favor, fica! – ele pediu, se aproximando dela – Vamos conversar melhor amanhã, com a cabeça fria. Estamos de cabeça quente e..._

 _– Não, Jackson! – o cortou e negou rapidamente, se afastando dele – Eu mereço uma pessoa que me ame, sabe? Nós estamos completamente distantes e não é de hoje, é algo que está acontecendo há um tempo! Enquanto eu estou aqui, disposta a tudo com você, você está sempre com um pé atrás... Você não me quer. Foi um erro... Só nos enganamos! – ela sorriu, com os olhos tristes mas demonstrando entender a situação – Nós tivemos momentos maravilhosos juntos, mas não somos o amor da vida um do outro. Nos deixamos levar pela atração, e eu cansei disso, não quero ser segunda opção de ninguém._

 _– Eu... – tentou dizer e nada saiu. Jackson respirou fundo, encarando-a – Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Não queria te magoar!_

 _– Está tudo bem! – ela sorriu e o puxou para um abraço._

 _Jackson apertou-a contra seu corpo, sentindo-se um verdadeiro idiota._

 _Todas as suas atitudes precipitadas nos últimos meses haviam machucado pessoas que não mereciam._

 _Maggie saiu do apartamento dele com um aceno de mão._

 _Quando Jackson chegou ao hospital na segunda feira de manhã, após deixar Harriet com April, a fofoca no Grey Sloan era que, aparentemente, Maggie havia o traído com DeLuca._

 _Ele sabia que isso não era verdade. Mas não deixou de rir da situação cômica que era sua vida amorosa._

 _Ele havia terminado com Lexie pois ela ainda amava Mark Sloan._

 _Maggie havia terminado com ele e horas depois estava com o ex._

 _April se casou com o cara que ela deixou no altar._

 _É, sua vida daria um péssimo livro de romance._

* * *

– Papai... Papai! – ouviu Harriet gritar o tirando de seus pensamentos.

\- Oi joaninha, o que foi? - ele perguntou, se virou para a filha no banco de trás.

\- O senhor estava no mundo das borboletas? - perguntou, rindo.

\- Não, sapequinha! - ele riu, apertando um calçado com uma sapatilha rosa.

\- Então me tira daqui! - ela fez uma cadeirinha, cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

Jackson riu e concordou, percebendo que já foi alcançado ao seu apartamento. Pegou Harriet no banco de trás e entrou, sentindo-se feliz por estar com uma filha.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Bom... V** **enho trabalhando com pequenos shots de Japril há alguns meses e agora resolvi fazer algo maior (depois da catástrofe que foi o final deles na série). O título da fic foi inspirada na música "After All This Time" de Simon Webbe, que é bem antiga mas muito linda, vou deixar o link do youtube para quem quiser ouvir.**_

 _ **É isso... se você leu e quiser deixar seu comentário/crítica serão sempre bem vindos.**_

 ** _Beijo grande! :*_**

 ** _Link da Música: watch?v=p7L0LJCzXbE_**


	2. Capítulo 2

April estava deitada num dos quartos de plantões. O dia no hospital havia começado mais cedo do que esperava, e quando fechou os olhos pretendendo dormir por alguns minutos escutou o bipe em seu celular.

Verificou a mensagem e era um chamado na emergência.

Suspirou e se levantou, correndo para lá.

– O que temos aqui? – April perguntou ao chegar na emergência colocando suas luvas, o paciente gemia de dor e tinha uma boa parte de seu corpo queimado.

– Jason Morrison, 18 anos, estava no prédio que pegou fogo no centro da cidade.

April olhou diretamente para Kate Moss, a chefe de cirurgia. O hospital não era um centro de queimados e ali não era o lugar mais capacitado para cuidar da vida daquele rapaz.

– Jason, vai ficar tudo bem ok?! – ela disse, se aproximando do rosto do rapaz para ele ouvi-la melhor – Eu sou a Dr. Kepner e vou cuidar de você!

April indicou a enfermeira os medicamentos necessários para ministrar e puxou Kate para fora do leito.

– Não temos condições de tratá-lo aqui, ele precisa ser removido para o Grey Sloan agora! – a ruiva afirmou para Dr. Moss – Ele tem quase 50% do corpo queimado, o melhor cirurgião capacitado para cuidar dele está lá!

– Kepner, eu não tenho condições de pedir à Dra Bailey que aceite mais um paciente, só hoje foram vários transferidos para lá e...

– Eu trabalhei lá – April interrompeu – Meu... – tentou dizer, mas sua voz saiu mais baixa do que o esperado – Meu ex marido é chefe da plástica – Kate tentou disfarçar a incredulidade – Eu... Eu... – gaguejou, se perdendo ao perceber a olhada que a chefe de cirurgia deu à ela. Aquele olhar dizia "você era muito sortuda" – Se você me der autorização para transferência eu posso resolver isso!

– Você tem! – Kate assentiu e April retirou as luvas, puxando o celular do bolso do jaleco.

Discou o número de Jackson e aguardou impaciente enquanto chamava.

– _April?_ – ele atendeu, com a voz preocupada. Ela nunca ligava. Somente se fosse urgente – _Está tudo bem?_

– Sim, eu preciso de um favor! Estou com um paciente, Jason Morrison, quase 50% do corpo queimado... – ouviu Jackson soltar um palavrão do outro lado – Jackson, nós não temos condições de salvar a vida dele aqui! Eu preciso manda-lo para você! – ele continuou em silêncio – Jackson, por favor... – ela implorou – Ele tem 18 anos, ele... Ele começou a vida agora! – ela sabia que estava pedindo muito, provavelmente todos os hospitais de Seattle transferiram seus pacientes com queimaduras graves para lá.

– _April..._ – hesitou – _Eu... Ok, tudo bem!_ – ele confirmou – _A Bailey vai querer me matar mas... manda pra cá!_

– Vou preparar a remoção!

Não esperou que ele dissesse mais nada e desligou a ligação, olhou para Kate e lhe deu um sinal positivo. April informou às enfermeiras e ao residente encarregado do caso que iriam removê-lo para outro hospital.

– Jason, vai dar tudo certo, ok?! – ela voltou a repetir ao jovem, que chorava compulsivamente – Eu vou te levar para o melhor cirurgião e ele vai cuidar de você!

* * *

Foi uma surpresa para Alex e Jo verem April chegando ao Grey Sloan vestida num uniforme cirúrgico verde esmeralda.

Era estranho.

Não um estranho ruim, mas estranho de toda forma.

Eles sentiam falta dela comandando a emergência. April era rápida e eficiente.

Owen ficava perdido sem os dotes dela ali.

– Hei, o que faz aqui? – Jo perguntou, olhando para ela que ajudava a descer o paciente da ambulância.

– 50% do corpo queimado, Jackson aceitou que eu o transferisse pra cá! – encarou Jo que arregalou os olhos – É, eu também acho que a Dr. Bailey vai ficar uma fera! – deu de ombros, e Jo se pôs a ajuda-la a levar o paciente para dentro.

– Kepner! – Alex sorriu ao vê-la – É bom te ver de novo!

– É bom te ver também, Alex! – retribuiu o sorriso.

April encontrou Jackson na emergência atendendo outro paciente e quando ele a viu, pediu que ele a esperasse. Ela assentiu, vendo como ele indicava à _Vik Roy_ o que fazer. Ela ficou feliz de ver que o jovem havia conseguido ficar no hospital depois de alguns imprevistos no ano em que ela sofreu o acidente.

Jackson se aproximou dela em menos de dois minutos de espera.

– Como ele está? – ele perguntou examinando os ferimentos do paciente.

– Com muita dor! – ela comentou – Ministramos alguns medicamentos no hospital, mas ele parece estar do mesmo jeito!

– Vamos leva-lo ao centro de queimados!

April assentiu e ajudou Jackson a levar o paciente. A cirurgiã de trauma acenou para Owen quando passaram por ele, que sorriu ao vê-la. Ela não podia negar que também sentia falta de trabalhar com todos eles.

No elevador, ficaram em silêncio. Mas não era algo constrangedor, era pela preocupação com estado do paciente.

Ao instalar Jason no centro de queimados, Jackson examinou-o constatou que o processo seria longo e doloroso, mas que iria ficar tudo bem – para alívio do jovem e de April.

Para surpresa de Jackson, ela ficou o tempo todo com o paciente. Enquanto ele cuidava de suas queimaduras, April conversava com o rapaz para distraí-lo da dor. Ele disse que estava estudando direito e que queria ser advogado, que veio de longe para estudar e que seus pais não sabiam do acidente, ela comenta que com certeza alguém contou à eles e que eles deveriam estar chegando, disse também que quando era mais nova pensou que gostaria de ser também, mas que Deus tinha outros propósitos para ela.

Ele disse que acreditava em Deus também, e que estava rezando para Ele curá-lo.

– Ele vai curar, Jason! – April disse, sorrindo para ele – Ele ouve todas as nossas súplicas!

Foi inevitável não redirecionar o olhar para Jackson. Aquela simples frase os lembrou do acidente que ela sofrera há alguns anos.

Os fez lembrar que Jackson orou para que Deus não a levasse.

E Deus o escutou.

April se arriscava a dizer que aquela havia sido a primeira oração de Jackson em toda a sua vida. Só não fazia ideia de se havia sido a última.

Jackson terminou o que era necessário no momento e se afastou retirando as luvas e escrevendo no tablet.

– Jason, você ainda está sentindo dor? – Jackson perguntou – Eu terminei o que poderia ser feito hoje, precisamos deixar a pele descansar para voltarmos aos procedimentos depois.

– Sinto... Um pouco de dor! – ele comentou, com uma voz fraca e chorosa.

– Ok, eu vou pedir para aumentar a dosagem da medicação!

Jackson indicou para que a enfermeira aumentasse a dosagem e Jason adormeceu em poucos minutos.

– Você acha que vai ficar tudo bem? – April perguntou, se afastando do paciente e saindo do quarto junto com Jackson.

– Sim, vai levar algum tempo, mas tudo ficará bem! – comentou, fechando a porta de vidro – Talvez precise de algumas cirurgias, mas preciso averiguar melhor com o tempo.

– Entendi! – ficaram se encarando por um momento.

– Acho que nunca te vi com esse uniforme verde! – ele comentou, sorrindo e a olhando de cima em baixo.

– É... Eu também acho que não. – ela sorriu, sem jeito – Preciso voltar para o hospital! – pegou o celular, vendo que já estava ali a mais de três horas.

– Tem tempo para um café? – perguntou, não querendo deixa-la ir embora tão rápido assim. Ele gostava de tê-la por perto, de conversar com ela. Ele sentia falta disso.

– Hum... Pode ser! – deu de ombros, não havia nenhuma mensagem de emergência vinda do hospital, sinal de que tudo estava indo bem sem ela.

No caminho para o refeitório foi parada e abraçada por Bailey e Richard, ambos fizeram cara feia para o uniforme que ela usava e diziam o quanto ela fazia falta ali.

Ela sorriu, agradecida pelo carinho dos dois.

– Owen vai ficar louco se não achar um "segundo você" para a emergência! – Jackson comentou ao se sentarem com seus cafés em mãos.

– Ah, ele já devia ter se acostumado! – ela riu – Já tem mais de dois anos que eu fui embora!

– Não é fácil se acostumar sem você! – ela o encarou – Digo... Você sabe, você comandava tudo ali... – ele corrigiu – Deve ser difícil pra ele!

Ela ficou em silêncio, mirando todo o local e deixando as lembranças invadirem sua mente. A última vez que esteve ali foi como paciente, e ela não podia negar que sentira falta. Foi ali que toda sua carreira como cirurgiã de trauma começou e ela sempre seria grata à todos pelos ensinamentos.

– Eu sinto falta também! – ela confessou – Eram como minha família. – deu de ombros, bebericando o café – Nós vivemos muitas coisas juntos, o tiroteio, a morte da Lexie e do Mark, o acidente de avião... São coisas que não se apagam!

– É, são muitas coisas. – assentiu, também se pondo a pensar em tudo que envolvia aquele hospital – Nós invadimos e ficamos. – ele sorriu e ela concordou.

– Somos os invasores! – sorriu também, e foram interrompidos por Meredith que se aproximou deles.

– Hei Kepner, está de volta ao Grey Sloan? – Meredith perguntou, com um pequeno sorriso.

– Hum, não! Só trouxe um paciente para o Jackson! – sorriu, um pouco sem jeito.

– Bom, mas foi bom te ver! – sorriu – Até mais! – acenou e se afastou deles.

– Até! – ela acenou também – Você partiu o coração da irmã dela! – murmurou, vendo Meredith sair do refeitório.

– Como é? – Jackson perguntou, rindo.

– Arizona me disse que você e a Maggie terminaram.

– Hum... – revirou os olhos – Mas não teve coração partido, isso eu te garanto! – April o encarou, querendo saber detalhes mas não sabendo como perguntar – As coisas foram esfriando e acabou! Quando cheguei ao hospital na segunda feira a fofoca é que eu havia sido traído. – deu de ombros e April arregalou os olhos – Não fui, mas ela dormiu com o DeLuca no mesmo fim de semana e isso rendeu bons comentários.

– Eu sinto muito. – April disse, forçando um sorriso.

– Não sinta, eu não ligo! – ele sorriu – Estou bem assim, era o melhor a se fazer! – obviamente ele não ia comentar os detalhes do término que a envolviam.

– As pessoas desse hospital gostam mesmo de voltar com seus ex's! – murmurou, arrancando uma gargalhada de Jackson.

– É... Algumas coisas são para sempre! – encarou-a e ela desviou o olhar, sentindo um incômodo no peito.

– Arizona me ligou essa semana – mudou de assunto – Ela vem para Seattle neste fim de semana com a Callie, quer marcar um jantar. Disse que vai avisar o Alex também!

– Claro, só me avisarem! – sorriu – Só vem as duas?

– Sofia foi passar uns dias com os pais dela, elas têm o final de semana de folga então resolveram vir.

– Entendi... Posso falar com a minha mãe para ficar com a Harriet, se você precisar! – ele disse, bebendo um gole do café que já estava frio. Fez uma careta e deixou-o de lado.

– Hum, pode ser, ela vai adorar ficar com a Catherine e o Richard! E provavelmente Arizona vai querer um jantar de adultos já que a Sofia não vem. – April sorriu e Jackson concordou. O celular vibrou em seu bolso e visualizou a mensagem do hospital, que pedia que ela comparecesse o mais rápido possível – Bom, eu tenho que ir! – indicou o celular – O dever me chama!

Ambos se levantaram, Jackson a acompanhou até a saída e novamente ele viu ela ser parada por vários ex colegas de trabalho, April era uma pessoa muito querida ali e ele sempre soube disso.

– Você vai embora sem me dar um abraço? – Owen se aproximou deles, sorrindo largamente – Que saudades, Kepner! – ele a puxou para um abraço e ela sorriu também. Owen havia sido um grande mentor para ela.

– Muitas saudades! Você estava ocupado quando cheguei, não quis te atrapalhar! – ela deu de ombros, sem graça.

– Você faz muita falta aqui, viu?! Dois anos e eu ainda não me acostumei! – ele disse, feliz por vê-la, mas fazendo uma careta ao observar o uniforme cirúrgico. Ela riu, dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

– Algum dia, quem sabe! – ela piscou e o celular vibrou novamente. Ela digitou uma mensagem de texto rápida e encarou os dois cirurgiões – Eu realmente preciso ir. Foi um prazer te ver Owen, vamos marcar de levar as crianças no parque qualquer dia desses!

– Claro! – ele sorriu – Vamos sim!

– Tchau! – ela olhou diretamente para Jackson e ele sorriu – A gente se vê!

– A gente se vê! – ele concordou, sorridente e ficou observando-a sair do hospital e entrar no táxi.

– O que foi isso? – Owen perguntou, encarando-o com o cenho franzido. – Do que você está falando? – Jackson o encarou, confuso.

– "A gente se vê" – imitou-o, fazendo um gesto de cabeça engraçado.

– Hum... – Jackson coçou a cabeça, sem jeito – Foi só uma expressão, nada demais! – sorriu, ainda envergonhado.

– Vocês vão se ver como? Com o Matthew do lado? – ele ironizou.

– Bem... Quanto à isso... Ela... Eles – corrigiu – Se divorciaram há uns meses.

– Como? Sério? – ele se assustou – Eu pensei que dessa vez era sério, tipo, o famoso para sempre. Não é todo dia que se casa com um cara que você já deixou no altar, então... – Jackson o encarava franzindo o cenho e ele se repreendeu por ter dito aquilo em voz alta – Merda, isso foi grosseiro! Me desculpe.

– Tudo bem. – deu de ombros – De qualquer forma você não está errado.

– Mas isso continua estranho, você está com a Pierce, não está? – Jackson o encarou. _De onde estava saindo tantas perguntas?_ E onde ele estava quando a fofoca de traição saiu pelo hospital?

– Hunt... Não! – negou – Você anda vivendo em que mundo? – ele ironizou, rindo da cara que Owen fazia – Ela voltou com o DeLuca.

– Meu Deus... O Léo realmente tem tomado todo o meu tempo! – respirou fundo.

– É, eu acho que sim. E Amelia também! – Jackson o cutucou com o braço e se afastou, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Enquanto ia para um quarto de plantão para descansar, se pegou pensando em April durante o caminho.

Foi bom vê-la ali, num ambiente tão familiar. Ele sentia falta de trabalhar com ela, de estar com ela todos os dias, mesmo que fosse no hospital.

As coisas mudaram drasticamente entre eles, e Jackson se perguntava onde havia errado.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo teria mudado tantas coisas, mas agora parecia tarde demais.

April havia seguido sua vida, e seria injusto da parte dele tentar consertas coisas que não podiam ser consertadas.

– Inferno. – ele murmurou se jogando na cama de solteiro, apenas de calça cirúrgica e meias.

Ele sentia falta de ter um amigo com quem pudesse conversar.

Ben estava seguindo sua carreira como bombeiro e seus horários não batiam.

Mark estava morto.

Sua amizade com April, praticamente, não existia mais.

E de toda forma, ele não podia conversar com ela _sobre_ ela.

Antes de se virar de lado para dormir, o celular apitou e ele destravou com a digital para ver uma mensagem de Arizona.

 _Jantar na casa dos Karev's sábado às 19:00. NÃO FALTE! :)_

Jackson digitou rapidamente uma mensagem de volta e colocou o celular no chão para poder dormir.

 _Não faltarei, Dr. Robbins! Pode confirmar minha presença ;)_

* * *

A distância do Grey Sloan ao Northwest não era muito longa e April conseguiu chegar em seu hospital com menos de 30 minutos de trânsito.

Encontrou Kate na emergência, conversando com alguns médicos. Ao que tudo indicava, a emergência estava tranquila agora.

– Hei... – April disse, se aproximando deles – Jason está bem, Dr. Avery está cuidando dele e fazendo os procedimentos necessários. – comunicou à Kate, que sorriu.

– Ele está estável? – April assentiu – Graças à Deus! – sorriu, e April retribuiu – Kepner, a Dr. Marston está te esperando na sala de cirurgia 1, ela acabou de entrar.

– Ok, estou indo pra lá!

April correu em direção ao setor cirúrgico, onde se lavou adequadamente e entrou para auxiliar a Dr. Cheryl Marston, chefe da cirurgia geral.

A cirurgia demorou por volta de duas horas.

April voltou à emergência para checar os pacientes que havia dado entrada na parte da manhã. Todos estavam bens e estáveis, sendo assim indicou que seu residente lhe informasse se algo saísse de controle no meio da noite.

O dia havia sido extremamente cansativo. Pensou em mandar uma mensagem para Jackson pedindo informações do paciente, mas preferiu não fazê-lo. Ele com certeza lhe avisaria se algo estivesse errado.

E também, não sabia em que nível estava a intimidade entre eles para essa troca de mensagens.

Pegou Harriet na creche do hospital, e no caminho para casa ela foi tagarelando como seu dia havia sido divertido.

– O que vamos comer, mamãe? – Harriet perguntou quando entraram em casa.

– O que você quer comer? – April perguntou, entrando na cozinha.

– Hum, não sei. Macarronada? – a menina deu a ideia, sorrindo.

– Ok. – April retribuiu o sorriso – Vou colocar a água para ferver e enquanto isso você vai tomar banho. Vai subindo e tirando a roupa.

Harriet assentiu, quando April chegou no andar de cima ela já estava no banheiro pronta para o banho, ligou o chuveiro e fiscalizou a filha.

Ela nos últimos dias estava tentando tomar banho sozinha, mas April ainda ficava de olho para ver se ela estava fazendo certo.

Depois de tomado banho, elas desceram para a cozinha e Harriet ajudou (ou atrapalhou) April a fazer o macarrão.

Jantaram entre brincadeiras, e minutos depois subiram para dormir. A pequena escovou os dentes (também sendo conferidos por April depois) fez sua oração e se deitou.

– Você quer que eu cante pra você? – April perguntou, cobrindo a filha com seu edredom rosa de flores e vendo-a bocejar.

– Pode ser! – sorriu.

Harriet dormiu antes que April terminasse a música, ela sorriu orgulhosa de ver a filha tão serena.

As coisas pareciam estar se encaixando agora, e uma parte dela sentia falta de dividir aquelas noites com Jackson. Harriet estava crescendo tão rápido e, infelizmente, eles não tiveram a oportunidade de curti-la juntos.

Ela ainda acariciava os cabelos da filha, se deixando perder em pensamentos.

As coisas não deveriam ter sido assim. Tudo ficou errado depois que perderam Samuel.

Eles deveriam ter ficado juntos e criado seu menininho.

Samuel deveria ter sobrevivido.

Sentiu o coração se apertar e as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos ao pensar no filho. Há algum tempo ela não se permitia pensar nele, era uma parte dolorosa de sua vida que nunca seria possível curar.

O tempo amenizou e a forma mais fácil que ela encontrou de lidar com isso foi enterrando-o em seus pensamentos e seu coração. Se pensasse nele todos os dias e questionasse Deus por isso, ela não seria capaz de viver e nem deixa-lo descansar.

Harriet merecia uma mãe feliz e um dia, quando ela estivesse mais velha, ela saberia que teve um irmãozinho que viveu poucos minutos e que com certeza a teria amado muito, mas ela ainda era pequena demais para entender tudo, não era necessário trazer aquilo à tona.

Quando April chorava por ele, ela se perguntava se Jackson fazia o mesmo.

Eles não conversavam mais sobre Samuel.

Foi a morte do filho e a dificuldade de lidar com isso que destruiu o casamento deles e nenhum dos dois ousava tocar num assunto tão doloroso.

April enxugou as lágrimas, beijou a testa da filha e foi para seu quarto.

Tomou um banho quente e relaxante, vestiu um pijama e se deitou.

Checou o celular e havia uma mensagem de Arizona enviada há algumas horas. Dizia que o jantar seria na casa de Alex e Jo às 19:00hrs, e maiúsculas gritantes pediam que ela não faltasse.

Sorriu e respondeu.

 _Eu não ousaria faltar, Arizona, tenho muito amor à minha vida haha ;) Nós vemos no sábado._

Colocou o celular na mesa de cabeceira, e antes de dormir, orou à Deus e agradeceu pelo dia de hoje, pela vida de sua filha, de seus familiares e de todos que amavam. Agradeceu à Ele por ter permitido que ela e Jackson salvassem a vida daquele jovem e pediu que o protegesse de todo o mal.

Rezou o Pai Nosso, fez o sinal da cruz e finalmente dormiu.


	3. Capítulo 3

April se arrumava no quarto enquanto esperava Jackson vir buscar Harriet para leva-la à casa de Catherine e Richard. Os avós concordaram com empolgação em ficar com a neta enquanto seus pais teriam uma _noite de adultos com os amigos_ , como foi intitulado por Arizona.

Ela e Callie pareciam muito empolgadas em ter uma noite com eles, aparentemente em Nova Iorque as duas não conseguiam ter essas saídas. A cirurgiã fetal havia passado a semana inteira mandando mensagens para manter todos empolgados.

April demorou decidir qual vestido usar, alguns pareciam casuais demais, outros simples demais. Por fim, optou por um vermelho de mangas que o cumprimento ia até as coxas e uma sandália de salto fino preto (agradeceu mentalmente por ter pintado as unhas). Os cabelos estavam ondulados e na altura dos ombros. Na semana passada ela havia aproveitado que Jackson estava com Harriet e sua folga no hospital para ir ao salão de beleza dar uma geral, já tinha algum tempo que não cortava as madeixas e retocava a cor. Para maquiagem, resolveu caprichar mais do que o habitual. Corretivo para tampar as olheiras, base, delineador para destacar os olhos, mascara de cílios e finalizou com um batom vermelho forte.

Não se lembrava a última vez que caprichava no visual, e jurava a si mesma que não era pelo fato de que Jackson também estaria lá.

Quando terminou, April se virou para ver a filha deitada na cama assistindo "Barbie Como Rapunzel". Harriet era fissurado naquele filme, e April tinha que admitir que ela também. A garotinha já estava pronta, e havia deixado que a mãe se arrumasse sem atrapalhar.

– Está animada para ficar com seus avós? – ela perguntou, sentando ao lado de Harriet.

– Sim. – ela sorriu, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela – Vovó disse que vamos ao shopping.

– Que legal, filha! – sorriu, e ambas ouviram a campainha tocar – Deve ser o papai!

– Eu atendo! – se levantou, empolgada, não se importando mais com o filme.

April ajudou-a descer da cama e meneou a cabeça rindo, enquanto Harriet corria para o andar debaixo. Ela realmente era apaixonada no pai.

A ruiva deu uma ultima conferida no visual, desligou a televisão e desceu para encontrá-los.

Jackson conversava algo com a filha, e abriu um sorriso carinhoso ao ver April.

Ela estava deslumbrante naquele vestido.

E ele se lembrou daquela peça.

Era o mesmo que ela havia usado quando foram à Moline contar aos pais dela que haviam se casado.

Ele lembrava bem da forma como ele o tirou quando entraram no quarto que ela dormia na sua infância e fizeram o sexo mais silencioso da história deles.

 _Boas recordações._

Fechou os olhos, afastando os pensamentos e tentando controlar as reações de seu corpo idiota que ganhava vida instantaneamente ao pensar em April.

E principalmente quando pensava nela _sem roupa_.

– Você está linda! – ele elogiou, e ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Ele sorriu ao ver que ela ainda não aceitava os elogios sem ficar vermelha.

– Você está linda, mamãe! – Harriet concordou, ainda nos braços do pai.

– Obrigada! – ela sorriu – Vocês também estão lindos! – devolveu o elogio. Jackson vestia jeans, camisa cinza com os primeiros botões abertos e uma jaqueta preta. Harriet também usava calça jeans e cinto preto combinando com a cor das botas e uma camisa de botões de listras vermelha e preto. Os cabelos encaracolados presos com uma tiara.

– Minha roupa é nova, papai! – Harriet se gabou, passando as mãozinhas pela camisa – Mamãe comprou hoje!

– Sua mamãe tem um ótimo gosto, filha! – ele sorriu, beijando-a na testa – Você está parecendo uma moradora do Texas. – segurou o riso, vendo April concordar e rir também.

– Gosto deste estilo, me lembra minha infância! – April se defendeu. Ele assentiu, ainda sorrindo.

– Hã? – a filha olhou para os dois não entendendo do que estavam falando.

– Você está linda! – ele se limitou a dizer e ela concordou, sorrindo – Você vem conosco? – Jackson perguntou à April – Podemos deixar a Hatty com minha mãe e irmos pra casa do Karev.

April pareceu pensar sobre a proposta e não fazia sentido ir em dois carros se ambos iriam para o mesmo lado da cidade.

– Tudo bem! – ela sorriu, concordando.

Jackson saiu na frente, colocando Harriet no carro e esperou April trancar a casa, voltando com uma bolsa de mão e a bolsa rosa com os pertences da filha. Ela já não usava fraldas, mas havia roupas se fosse necessário.

Ela sentou-se no banco da frente, se sentindo incomodada pela curta distância entre eles.

Durante o percurso da casa de April à casa de Catherine e Richard, ambos trocaram poucas palavras. Quem comandava a conversa no carro era Harriet, e ela comentava animada que havia feito um novo amiguinho no _hospital da mamãe_ e que ele se chamava Joan. April explicou à Jackson que ele era filho de uma das enfermeiras de lá. Ele sorriu, tentando não parecer ciumento que sua filha de quase 4 anos havia amigos _homens_.

– Tira isso da cabeça! – April murmurou, parecendo ler seus pensamentos. Jackson a encarou – Eu te conheço! – ela deu de ombros, fazendo-o rir.

– Não é estranho? – ele murmurou.

– Não, Jackson! – ela riu, incrédula – Eles são crianças, e isso é o seu ciúme falando!

Ele revirou os olhos, sabendo que ela estava certa.

Catherine e Richard aguardavam empolgados na entrada de casa. Ela e April trocaram pequenas conversas, e ela agradeceu por eles aceitarem ficar com Harriet naquela noite.

– É um prazer, April! – Catherine sorriu e beijou a testa da neta – Vão se divertir, ela vai estar em boas mãos!

Jackson e April sorriram e voltaram a entrar no carro. O trânsito estava um pouco lento, e o silêncio voltou a reinar.

– Se você quiser pode escolher uma música! – ele disse, quebrando o gelo e indicando o aparelho para ela – Sei que você não gosta de silêncio no carro.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, e dedilhou a playlist de Jackson. Havia algumas pastas que iam do heavy metal à música clássica. Franziu o cenho não gostando de nada e decidiu pelo rádio local, onde tocava _Sugar_ do Marron 5.

April se soltou, cantando a música animada e Jackson sorriu, feliz por vê-la menos incomodada por estarem sozinhos num ambiente tão pequeno.

* * *

Ao chegarem à casa de Jo e Alex foram recebidos pelos anfitriões que indicaram que as bebidas estavam na cozinha e os petiscos na mesa.

– Escolham seu veneno, Avery e Kepner! – Alex indicou à cozinha – Tem vinho, tequila, uísque e cerveja!

– Claro! – Jackson sorriu, agradecendo.

No percurso para buscar sua bebida, Jackson cumprimentou Callie e Arizona, April ia acompanha-lo para se servir também mas a loira a puxou.

– O que foi? – April perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

– Vocês vieram juntos? – Arizona questionou, bebendo um gole de seu vinho.

– Hum, sim! – deu de ombros, e a loira cutucou Callie como se dissesse "eu te avisei" – Ele foi buscar Harriet para levar na casa da Catherine, disse que poderíamos vir juntos, achei que seria estranho não aceitar sendo que a casa dela e o da Alex ficam no mesmo lado da cidade . – Arizona sorriu, maliciosa.

– Sei!

– Arizona! – a repreendeu – Estou falando sério, deixa de besteiras! – revirou os olhos – O que é isso? – ela perguntou à Callie, que segurava um pequeno copo de dose com um líquido marrom.

– Tequila! – Callie sorriu, animada. April não deixou que ela respondesse, pegou a bebida e a virou em apenas um gole – Nossa! – a cirurgiã ortopédica bateu palmas, empolgada – É isso aí, Kepner!

– Agora eu vou pegar uma cerveja! – April disse, se afastando das duas e indo à cozinha.

Encontrou Jackson servindo-se de uísque e trocaram sorrisos. A música era animada e April imaginou que teria sido escolhida por Arizona, Alex não parecia ser bom com músicas.

Jo e Alex comentavam animados que era a primeira festa que estavam dando na casa nova, e Arizona e Callie se gabaram dizendo que a ideia havia sido delas.

O casal não negou.

Alex comentou com Arizona que a pediatria estava indo bem, e que Jo era uma ótima cirurgiã geral.

A loira comentou que seu programa com a Dr. Herman em Nova Iorque estava ficando cada vez mais famoso, e Callie se gabou de ter uma esposa tão incrível e maravilhosa como ela.

Jackson e April ficaram calados na roda de conversa, rindo dos amigos e vendo que eles eram os únicos sobrando ali.

Eles não haviam muito à contar. As vidas de ambos pareciam estagnadas, sem novidades alarmantes.

April tinha dois divórcios em seu currículo, e Jackson um divórcio e alguns términos bem constrangedores. Uma filha maravilhosa, e carreiras também maravilhosas.

Estavam felizes com a vida que tinham, mas também sentiam falta de comentar com empolgação sobre suas vidas como os dois casais faziam

– Nós deveríamos jogar _strip poker_. – Arizona deu a ideia, empolgada, recebendo apoio de Callie, Alex e Jackson.

– Não mesmo, eu não sei jogar e vai ser injusto! – April se defendeu.

– Nem eu, não sou boa com cartas! – Jo concordou com April, negando rapidamente.

– Ah, qual é! – Alex reclamou, rindo – Vai ser divertido!

– Eu concordo! – Jackson disse, também rindo.

– Não, sem chances! – April cortou o assunto e logo a música animada foi trocada por uma lenta.

– AI MEU DEUS! – Jo gritou – Eu amo essa música! – disse ao ouvir os primeiros toques de _Same Mistake_ de James Blunt.

– Essa música é melosa! – Alex comentou se virando para pegar o controle e mudar, mas foi interrompido pela esposa.

– E daí, vem dançar comigo! – ela o puxou pelas mãos e ele revirou os olhos antes de irem para o espaço vazio na sala em que poderiam se movimentar.

April virou o restante do vinho ao ver que Callie e Arizona se juntaram à eles, deixando-a sozinha com Jackson.

Pelo visto aquela noite não seria tão boa quanto havia imaginado.

– Quer dançar? – Jackson se ofereceu.

– Hum... Acho melhor não, eu vou pegar mais vinho. – indicou a taça vazia.

– April, é só uma dança. – ele disse, encarando-a sério.

April respirou fundo e aceitou. Arizona e Callie se embalavam sorridentes, e Jo e Alex também.

Dois casais completamente apaixonados.

Jackson e ela não se encaixavam naquela dança.

Ela tentou se soltar e relaxar, mas era impossível com seus corpos tão pertos e as mãos grandes dele lhe agarrando a cintura.

Durante o embalo, April se permitiu esquecer de tudo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

No movimento, completamente impensado, Jackson abaixou seu rosto para se aproximar do dela, a fim de beijá-la.

April se afastou rapidamente, saindo de seu transe, e encarando-o de olhos arregalados.

– É... Nós... – ela tentou dizer, baixo para ninguém escutá-los – É melhor não cometermos esse erro de novo.

– Erro? – ele repete, confuso – Você acha que nosso relacionamento foi um erro?

– Jackson... – ela repreendeu ao ver que ele falou alto demais, não queria chamar atenção dos outros. Ele continuou encarando-a esperando uma resposta – Bom... Não... Quer dizer, sim... – ela corrigiu, completamente perdida nas palavras – Olha...

Jackson soltou-a, rindo incrédulo e não deixando que ela continuasse. A música chegou ao fim, e ambos agradeceram por isso.

– Com licença! – ele pediu, se afastando completamente.

– Merda! – April murmurou.

Arizona se aproximou perguntando se ela queria mais vinho, April assentiu e foi com ela e Callie para a cozinha.

Quando voltaram com suas taças cheias, Jo batia palmas e ria animada enquanto Alex e Jackson viravam doses de tequila.

– AEE! UHUL! – Jo gritou quando eles bateram seus copos de dose já vazios – Agora somos nós! – ela chamou as três que estavam paradas encarando-os.

April pensou duas vezes e preferiu não entrar na brincadeira. Queria se divertir, mas se embebedar estava fora de cogitação. Ela já havia tido problemas com bebida anteriormente e não queria repetir.

Jackson e April não falaram mais durante toda a noite, mas se enturmaram perfeitamente com os outros. Os 6 dançavam, ria, bebiam e a noite foi realmente incrível. Eles estavam mesmo precisando disso.

Mas, com a brincadeira de virar doses de tequila, Jackson e Jo acabaram ficando mais bêbados do que esperado. April, observando sua carona passar dos limites, decidiu trocar a taça de vinho por uma taça de água.

Alex gargalhou ao ver a esposa tropeçando nos próprios pés, e a levou para dormir. O restante decidiu que já era hora de ir pra casa.

– Jackson... – April se aproximou dele, que estava sentado curtindo a música eletrônica que tocava e com o copo de uísque na mão. Ele tombou o rosto para encará-la – Vamos embora? Eu te levo em casa.

– Não... precisa se preocupar, April! – ele disse, bêbado e gesticulando com as mãos – O _erro_ aqui pode ir embora sozinho, sem problemas! Não se preocupe comigo. – se levantou, cambaleando, mas conseguiu ficar em pé.

– Jackson... – ela o repreendeu, tentando pegá-lo pelo braço, mas ele se afastou rapidamente.

Arizona e Callie os encarava com a porta da sala aberta.

– Acho melhor você ir até eles. – Callie murmurou para Arizona.

– Já volto. – concordou, se aproximando dos amigos.

– Nada de _Jackson_ , o erro está bem, o erro pode dirigir! – Jackson se afastou, colocando o copo de uísque na mesa e procurando a chave do carro nos bolsos da calça.

– Você está sendo infantil! – ela disse, se irritando e ele a encarou sério – Você está bêbado, de modo algum vou deixar você dirigir esse droga de carro! – April tomou a chave de suas mãos e ele a olhou furioso. Mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Arizona se intrometeu entre eles.

– Jackson, April está certa! Você está bêbado, então vai ficar calado, sentar no banco do passageiro e deixá-la dirigir, estamos entendido? – a loira disse séria, forçando o rosto dele para encará-la.

– Claro, madame! – levantou os braços em rendição – Sem problemas!

Jackson se afastou delas e foi até Callie, juntos eles foram saindo de casa. Alex desejou uma boa noite à eles, e aguardou Arizona e April.

– Você está bem mesmo para dirigir? Podemos chamar um táxi. – Arizona questionou April, com preocupação.

– Sim, estou bem, não se preocupe! – sorriu – Estou consciente, parei de beber cedo!

– Ok! – sorriu e abraçou a amiga – Me mande mensagem quando chegar em casa.

– Claro, madame! – April imitou Jackson e Arizona gargalhou, meneando a cabeça.

Depois de se despedirem de Alex e agradecer pela noite, as duas encontraram Callie e Jackson encostados no carro aguardando-as.

April abraçou a cirurgiã ortopédica desejando uma boa viagem, e Jackson e Arizona fizeram o mesmo.

– Eu nunca vi você ficar bêbado assim. – April comentou, olhando Jackson de soslaio enquanto dirigia em direção à casa dele.

– Tanto faz, para tudo tem uma primeira vez. – ele murmurou, dando de ombros.

– O que você tem?

– April, você realmente que bater papo com um _erro_? – ele a encarou, com os olhos vermelhos e ela não sabia se era por causa do álcool ou se era de raiva.

– Do que você está falando?

– Do que eu estou falando? – riu, incrédulo – Você só pode estar de brincadeira. – meneou a cabeça, irritado.

Demorou questão de segundos para ela entender. Ele estava se referindo à festa quando ela disse que não poderia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

 _Merda_.

– Jackson...

– April, não! – ele a corta – Eu não quero conversar sobre isso.

– Por favor.

– Não. Eu estou bem, está tudo bem! – negou rapidamente.

April não insistiu mais, acenou com a cabeça concordando e dirigiu em silêncio.

– Coloca o carro na garagem – ele disse quando ela entrou no condomínio – Você dorme aqui essa noite, não vai sozinha para casa, já está tarde!

– Tudo bem! – ela concordou, não estava com vontade de discutir com ele.

Entraram em casa calados, April colocou a chave do carro em cima da mesa que ficava perto da porta (obviamente ali não havia ganchos). Sentou-se no sofá para tirar a sandália que estava apertando seus pés, e suspirou aliviada.

Era a primeira vez que entrava na nova casa dele, observou o local e sorriu ao ver que havia brinquedos e fotos de Harriet espalhados pelo local.

Se ele levasse alguma mulher ali, rapidamente ela saberia que ele tem uma filha.

– Gosto dessa foto! – ele comentou ao ver que ela segurava um porta retrato de vidro. Era uma foto de Jackson segurando Harriet pelas mãos e incitando-a a andar. Foi April quem havia tirado. Ela o olhou e sorriu, colocando de volta onde estava.

– Onde posso dormir?

Jackson indicou que ela o seguisse, e assim April fez, subindo as escadas mais devagar do que o habitual.

– Aqui. – ele abriu a porta do primeiro quarto à direita, ela entrou e assentiu – Boa noite, April.

– Boa noite, Jackson! – eles não trocam sorrisos, apenas se encaram duramente. Jackson respirou fundo e fechou a porta.

April suspirou irritada, enquanto retirava o vestido. Pegou o celular na bolsa e enviou uma mensagem para Arizona avisando que estava na casa do Jackson e que iria passar a noite ali.

Enquanto pensa no motivo da desavença entre eles, April percebe o quão injusta havia dito ao insinuar que havia sido errado se envolverem.

O relacionamento deles nunca poderia ter sido um erro.

O momento em que Jackson interrompeu seu primeiro casamento com Matthew para dizer que a amava foi a maior prova de amor dele que ela poderia ter recebido. April fugiu com ele porquê o amava, porquê o queria mais do que qualquer coisa e nunca, _nunca_ , se arrependeria disso.

Aquele dia foi um dos dias mais felizes da sua vida.

E além disso, juntos, fizeram Samuel e Harriet e nada poderia se comparar a felicidade que sentiu em poder ser mãe de dois anjos.

Se deitou na cama, ainda frustrada. Ele estava irritado e bêbado, conversar agora seria inútil.

Não foi bem assim que ela esperava terminar a noite.

Cobriu-se com o edredom e fechou os olhos, dormir agora era o melhor que poderia ser feito.

Para ela e para ele.


	4. Capítulo 4

April se assustou ao acordar e ver que se passavam das 9 da manhã.

Colocou o vestido da noite passada, foi até o banheiro onde lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes (agradeceu por Jackson ter uma escova não usada no armário) e desceu as escadas. Jackson estava na cozinha, encostado na pia e bebendo algo que ela supôs ser café.

– Bom dia. – ela murmurou, se aproximando devagar. Não sabia como estaria o humor dele depois da noite passada.

– Bom dia. Café? – ele ofereceu e ela assentiu. Jackson pegou uma xícara no armário e entregou para que ela se servisse.

– Obrigada!

April encheu a xícara, adicionando creme e um pouco de açúcar. Beberam calados, e ela se perguntava internamente se ele não estava de ressaca. Ele tinha uma aparência boa para quem tinha bebido um pouco mais.

– Você não está de ressaca? – ela perguntou pegando o celular na bolsa e verificando-o. Havia uma mensagem de Catherine e de Arizona.

– Pra falar a verdade não. – ele respondeu – Você quer ir buscar a Harriet agora?

– Sua mãe acabou de mandar uma mensagem – mostrou o aparelho celular nas mãos – Disse que vai deixá-la na minha casa mais tarde.

– Você não se importa? – ele questionou, cauteloso. Ele sabia que os únicos dias que April passava mais tempo com Harriet era quando estava de folga.

– Ela é avó dela, Jackson, claro que não me importo! – deu um pequeno sorriso, mostrando sinceridade. Não se lembrava da última vez em que Catherine havia ficado com a neta, e sabia que ambas sentiam falta disso, e consequentemente April nunca se oporia.

Ele sussurrou um "ok" e April lavou a xícara vazia e colocou no escorredor.

– Você pode me levar pra casa? – ela perguntou, se afastando da pia – Preciso arrumar umas coisas.

– Sem problemas, vou trocar de roupa.

– Ok, te espero aqui!

Jackson subiu as escadas e ela sentou-se no sofá, com o celular em mãos. Respondeu à Catherine um "ok" com vários emojis felizes, e abriu a mensagem de Arizona.

 _[Recebido]_ O que aconteceu ontem que eu não entendi nada?

April digitou a resposta, confusa.

 _[Enviado]_ Como assim?

 _[Recebido]_ O Jackson ficou estranho com você de repente, e vocês chegaram na casa do Alex muito tranquilos pra ele ter surtado do nada.

April suspirou. Arizona merecia uma explicação, e mesmo se não merecesse, ela não a deixaria em paz até ter uma.

 _[Enviado]_ Hunf. Ele tentou me beijar, eu não deixei, disse que não poderíamos cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Ele me perguntou se eu achava que nosso relacionamento foi um erro e bem... Eu disse que sim! Mas não era pra ter saído do jeito que saiu. E bom... Você viu no que deu!

 _[Recebido]_ Puta que pariu, April... Não tiro razão dele ter ficado irritado, vocês dois cometeram erros durante o casamento, mas é diferente do que dizer que acha que vocês **foram** um erro... Sinto muito, você vacilou.

Não era aquilo que ela gostaria de ter lido, mas já esperava o sermão vindo de Arizona.

 _[Enviado]_ É, sei disso agora. Foi uma besteira, eu não estava pensando direito. Mas como ele queria que eu agisse? Ele estava tentando me beijar depois um longo tempo sem conversarmos sobre nós dois... Eu me assustei.

 _[Recebido]_ Sim, eu te entendo também. Vocês precisam resolver essa relação de vocês. Ou voltam, ou enterram essa história de uma vez por todas.

 _[Enviado]_ Não tem muito o que resolver, você sabe disso...

 _[Recebido]_ Na verdade eu acho que tem mais do que você pensa.

– Vamos? – Jackson apareceu na sala enquanto ela lia a resposta de Arizona. Ele a viu suspirar e assentir logo em seguida.

– Vamos!

Jackson pegou as chaves, abriu a porta e ambos entraram no carro. Ele ligou o rádio e aumentou o volume para preencher o silêncio do carro.

– Eu acho que te devo desculpas... – ele disse, estacionando o carro na porta da casa dela – Por ontem à noite, eu me precipitei e não deveria ter feito isso, não queria ter sido idiota com você, então... Eu sinto muito!

– Não se preocupe, eu também tive minha parcela de culpa. – ela sorriu, reconfortando-o – Me desculpe também!

– Sem problemas! – ele devolveu o sorriso. Não valia a pena entrar em detalhes, não quando ambos poderiam se machucar ainda mais.

– Então, obrigada pela carona! – desafivelou o cinto, e ficou pensando se era necessário um abraço de despedida. Ele ficou quieto, encarando-a – Bom... Até mais! -

– Até! – ele sorriu, dando um pequeno aceno e ela retribuiu, saindo do carro.

April percebeu que Jackson esperou até que ela entrasse em casa para ir embora, e deu um pequeno sorriso. Aparentemente ele nunca deixaria de ser protetor com ela.

* * *

April acordou assustada ao ouvir o toque da campainha.

Depois de organizar toda a casa, aproveitando que Harriet não estava lá, havia se deitado para assistir um filme que ela já não lembrava mais o nome. Na televisão passava algum programa de culinária, então com certeza havia perdido o final do filme.

A campainha voltou a tocar e ela se levantou, olhou pelo olho mágico e franziu o cenho ao ver que era Jackson e não Catherine, como havia imaginado.

– Hei... Tudo bem? – ela perguntou ao abrir a porta e vê-lo tão sério.

– Temos que ir ao Grey Sloan. – ele comunicou, vendo que ela usava um vestido de alças e _sem_ sutiã.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou se afastando, assustada, sentindo o coração acelerar – Cadê a Harriet? O que aconteceu com ela, Jackson?

– Fica calma, ela está bem! – ele se aproximou, segurando seus ombros – Ela caiu de bicicleta, machucou um pouco mas está bem.

– Ai meu Deus! – April levou as duas mãos ao coração, tentando se acalmar – Ok... Eu... Eu vou colocar uma roupa! – se afastou, subindo correndo as escadas.

Pegou a primeira calça jeans que viu, colocou as sapatilhas pretas que estavam perto da cama e trocou o vestido por uma regata e casaco.

Escovou os dentes com pressa, e desceu as escadas enquanto amarrava os cabelos.

– Vamos, estou pronta!

April pegou a bolsa em cima da bancada e saiu em disparada para fora de casa. Jackson, vendo seu nervosismo, trancou a porta e entregou a chave para ela quando entraram no carro.

– Eu... Eu não tranquei? – ela perguntou confusa, guardando as chaves na bolsa, e ele balançou a cabeça, negando.

– Tudo bem... – ele colocou uma no joelho dela, tentando confortá-la – Ela está bem, não precisa se preocupar!

– Ok! – tentou forçar um sorriso, ainda sentindo o coração acelerado.

April não conversou com ninguém quando chegaram no hospital, Bailey a viu se aproximar e disse pra ela ir ao leito 5 que era onde a pequena joaninha estava.

– Filha... – ela murmurou, deixando lágrimas silenciosas caírem enquanto ia até a filha para abraçá-la. Harriet estava sentada na cama, com um band-aid cor de rosa no rosto, e dois joelhos ralados. Richard também estava lá e trocou sorrisos silenciosos com April e Jackson.

– Oi mamãe! – ela sorriu lindamente para April, que a apertou em seus braços, respirando aliviada – Eu estou bem, mamãe!

– Eu sei, amor! – April disse, afastando-se para checa-la – Eu sei! – sorriu ao ver os ralados, e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça.

– Essa mocinha é muito forte. – Alex se intrometeu, sorridente – Não chorou enquanto a enfermeira limpava seus machucados.

– Eu sou uma ótima menina, não é tio Alex? – Harriet se gabou – Eu não chorei, papai. Eu sou muito forte! – ela olhou para Jackson, sorridente.

– Você nos assustou, princesinha. – ele disse, ficando do outro lado da cama e passando a mão por seus cabelos.

– Desculpa, papai! – ela fez beicinho e April riu, limpando as lágrimas.

April se afastou para falar com Alex, deixando Jackson, Richard e Harriet conversando.

– Está tudo bem? – ela perguntou – Você checou tudo, não é?

– Claro, Kepner! – ele sorriu, reconfortando-a – Aqui está a medicação pra dor – ele entregou a receita, e Jackson se aproximou deles – Não se preocupe – Alex repetiu para Jackson – Fizemos todos os exames, foram só os machucados no rosto e nos joelhos, ela está perfeitamente bem.

– Obrigado, Karev! – sorriu, grato e aliviado.

– Só fiz o meu trabalho! A receita com a medicação está com a Kepner!

– Ela pode ir pra casa? – Jackson perguntou.

– Claro, não tem necessidade de observação. Ela estava com capacete, não bateu a cabeça e bem... Ela estará segura com dois médicos em casa! – ele sorriu animado, e quando April e Jackson arregalaram os olhos ele se deu conta da gafe que havia cometido – Então... Eu vou indo, qualquer coisa é só me ligarem! – se aproximou de Harriet para se despedir – Se cuide viu, mocinha? – ele afagou seus cabelos e ela sorriu – Não quero te ver aqui de novo!

– Pode deixar, tio Alex! – ela levantou a mãozinha para Alex bater.

Quando Alex abriu a cortina para sair, trocou um sorriso com Catherine e se afastou deles. Ela sorriu chorosa para Jackson e April, e o casal se aproximou dela, deixando Harriet com Richard.

– Eu sinto muito... – ela pediu, com a voz embargada e os olhos molhados – Ela estava indo bem e quando me dei conta ela estava no chão e... Eu sinto muito!

– Mãe... – ele meneou a cabeça, puxando-a para seus braços – Está tudo bem, ela está bem!

– Vocês não vão confiar mais em mim! – ela murmurou no peito do filho, chorando.

– Catherine... – April disse, passando as mãos em suas costas – Está tudo bem, como o Jackson disse, ela está bem! Ela é uma criança, acidentes acontecem! – a voz doce de April fez com que Catherine se afastasse de Jackson e limpasse as lágrimas – E sempre vamos confiar em você, você é a avó dela! – ela continuava olhando para April, assentindo – Vem aqui!

April a puxou para um abraço, passando as mãos por suas costas e recebendo um "obrigada" de Jackson, que as encarava com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Eu... Eu vou ir tomar uma água. – Catherine se afastou de April, buscando Richard com o olhar – Você me acompanha, querido?

– Claro! – ele sorriu, deu um beijo nos cabelos de Harriet e se afastou para sair com a esposa – Nos vemos depois! – informou à Jackson e April, sorrindo.

– Obrigada, Dr. Webber! – April sorriu, vendo-o sair do leito com Catherine – E então... – se aproximou de Harriet, sentando ao seu lado – Você vai querer ir para casa com a mamãe ou com o papai? – perguntou, acariciando os cabelinhos dela que estavam um pouco bagunçados devido ao uso do capacete.

– Hum... – ela colocou uma mão no rosto, pensativa – Eu posso ir pra sua casa, papai? – ela olhou para Jackson, que sorriu.

– Claro que sim, você sabe que não precisa pedir! – ele respondeu, se aproximando das duas e levando uma mãozinha de Harriet até a boca para dar um beijo.

– Eu posso, mamãe? – a pequena se virou para April, juntando as mãozinhas, implorando.

– Claro filha! – ela forçou um sorriso. A última coisa que precisava agora era tê-la longe de si, mas como poderia dizer não? Seria grosseiro de sua parte. Olhou para Jackson e assentiu, engolindo o choro.

– Hatty, só um segundo, papai precisa falar com a mamãe, ok? – Harriet assentiu, e Jackson inclinou a cabeça pedindo que April se juntasse à ele.

– O que foi? – perguntou, cruzando os braços e o encarando.

– Você também pode ir, se quiser... – ela continuou encarando-o, sem entender – Você é _super_ protetora com ela, eu imagino que não queira se separar depois do que aconteceu hoje.

– Não quero te incomodar. – ela juntou as mãos, estralando os dedos, nervosa.

– Não será incômodo nenhum, você sabe disso! – ele sorriu, e ela sorriu também.

– Obrigada, eu só...

– Não precisa se explicar, eu te entendo! Hatty vai gostar disso também.

April sorriu agradecida, e se aproximaram da cama em que Harriet já estava sentada aguardando-os.

– Mamãe vai ficar com você na casa do papai hoje, ok?! – a pequena sorriu empolgada.

– Eba! – sorri – Papai, podemos comer hambúrguer com batata frita? – ele a encarou, franzindo o cenho – Estou dodói, papai, por favor! – juntou as mãozinhas – Meus _machucadinhos_ estão implorando por hambúrguer! – fez um beicinho, e ele riu beijando-a na testa.

– Sua mãe que manda, pergunte pra ela! – ele disse, jogando a bomba para April que revirou os olhos ao ver a cara que Harriet fazia enquanto a encarava.

– Tudo bem, vou liberar o lanche pra você! – ela sorriu e Harriet comemorou – Primeiro temos que passar em casa, depois podemos ir comer.

– Meus _machucadinhos_ dizem tudo bem!

April meneou a cabeça, rindo. Jackson pegou a filha no colo, e eles saíram em direção ao estacionamento.

Quando chegou na casa delas, Jackson esperou no carro com Harriet. April voltou minutos depois, com uma pequena mochila em mãos, guardou-a no porta-malas e finalmente poderiam ir comer.

– Você quer comer onde? – Jackson perguntou à April, prestando atenção no trânsito.

– Por mim tanto faz, pode ser o McDonald's. – ela deu de ombros e ele assentiu – Temos que passar na farmácia pra comprar os medicamentos que o Alex passou, ela tem que tomar um em duas horas.

– Sem problemas! Ela está com sono. – ele comentou ao ver pelo retrovisor que a filha estava de olhos fechados.

– Deve ser efeito da medicação. – April se virou pra trás para conferir.

April sorriu, acariciando as perninhas da filha. Sentindo-se aliviada por vê-la bem.

– Ela me deu o maior susto. – disse, se ajeitando no banco.

– Eu sei, em mim também. – ele concordou, sorrindo aliviado também – Mas ela está bem.

– Graças à Deus! – sorriu, e ele assentiu.

Jackson parou na farmácia e pediu April a receita do medicamento, ele não demorou no local e entregou à ela a sacolinha com o remédio.

No caminho para casa, aproveitou para passar no _drive thru_ do McDonald's e pedir os lanches para os três. Obviamente o de Harriet vinha com brinquedo.

– Ela dormiu, mas vou ter que acordá-la para comer e tomar o remédio! – April comentou quando Jackson estacionou o carro na garagem de sua casa.

– Sim, e ela precisa de um banho. – ele riu ao ver os pés da filha.

– Hum, com certeza! – ela concordou. Saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás – Filha... – murmurou – Acorda, chegamos!

– Hum?

– Chegamos na casa do papai, ele comprou seu lanche! – ela sorriu – Vamos?

– Tá bom, mamãe! – ela murmurou, ainda sonolenta.

April desafivelou o cinto e a tirou do carro, Jackson já havia pegado sua mochila e as aguardava na porta de casa. Ele sacudiu o saquinho com os lanches, e Harriet sorriu empolgada.

– Primeiro vamos tomar um banho. – April disse – A senhorita está muito suja pra comer assim.

– Os machucados não vão doer? – Harriet perguntou, com medo.

– Mamãe vai fazer o máximo para não doer! – beijou-a na testa e ela concordou – Se você quiser ir comendo... – falou com Jackson, encarando-o.

– Não. – Jackson negou – Vou esperar por vocês!

– Já voltamos papai!

Jackson assentiu e as acompanhou até o andar de cima. Indicou à April o quarto de Harriet, e deixou a mochila que ela trouxe em cima da cama dela. Não sabia se ela usaria as roupas que trouxe ou as que ficavam ali.

– Espero vocês lá embaixo! – ele disse ao vê-las entrando no banheiro.

– OK! – April gritou, e Jackson ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado e a porta fechada.

* * *

Quando April e Harriet chegaram na cozinha, Jackson já havia preparado a mesa para comerem.

A garotinha se empoleirou no pai, contando animadamente em como ela tinha uma _super_ mãe e que os machucados não haviam doído. Jackson fingiu surpresa, concordando e dizendo que ela era muito sortuda por isso.

April sorria observando a interação dos dois. Era maravilhoso ver o amor que Harriet sentia por Jackson, e com a idade avançando ela ficava cada vez mais apegada ao pai.

Comeram seus sanduíches, e Harriet comandava a conversa, feliz por estar junto dos dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Papai, mamãe disse que eu vou começar a ir à escola! – a pequena comentou, enquanto mastigava um pedaço do sanduíche.

– Você está animada? – Jackson perguntou sorrindo. Não iria discutir na frente dela o fato de que April ainda não havia conversado com ele sobre isso.

– Na verdade, nós ainda estamos conversando sobre o assunto. – April se intrometeu, encarando Jackson como se pedisse desculpas com os olhos – Eu só disse à ela que seria legal começarmos a pensar nisso, ainda não está nada decidido e também tenho que...

– April! – ele a parou, pegando uma de suas mãos e sorrindo – Está tudo bem! Eu concordo, Hatty já é uma mocinha, não é filha? – olhou para a filha, que os encarava confusa – Também acho que está na hora!

– Estou empolgada, papai! – bateu palminhas – Até o Nemo vai pra escola, eu também quero ir!

– Nemo? – Jackson franziu o cenho, olhando para April.

– O peixe! – ela riu, e ele assentiu, ainda não se recordando desse personagem.

Harriet explicou que o Nemo era um peixinho vermelho que vivia no mar, e que um dia ele se perdeu dos pai e foi viver num "vidro com água". Jackson fez uma nota mental de que teria que assistir esse filme depois.

April pegou o remédio e, com um esforço maior, conseguiu fazer com que a filha tomasse. Jackson limpou a mesa, jogando fora os guardanapos usados e os saquinhos que vieram os lanches. Em seguida, subiu até o quarto de Harriet para dar boa noite à filha.

Ao entrar, a pequena estava de joelhos fazendo sua oração, sendo observada por April.

– Anjinho da Guarda, meu bom amiguinho, me leve sempre, pelo bom caminho. – Harriet virou-se para April, como se pedisse instruções.

– Agradeça ao papai do céu pelo dia de hoje, pedindo que Ele proteja você, a mamãe e o papai.

– Papai do céu, proteja minha mamãe, o meu papai, e eu! Obrigada pelo dia de hoje. Amém! – fez o sinal da cruz e se levantou, vendo o pai parado na porta encarando-as. Ela fez sinal para que ele entrasse, Jackson sorriu e se aproximou delas. April deu espaço para que ele a colocasse na cama e a cobrisse – Boa noite, papai! – ela murmurou, recebendo um beijo na testa.

– Boa noite, joaninha! – ele também murmurou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Boa noite, filha. – April também lhe deu um beijo, e recebeu um baixinho "boa noite, mamãe".

Jackson e April permaneceram no quarto, observando Harriet dormir.

– Acho que ela dormiu. – ele murmurou, vendo que a filha se virou de lado abraçando a girafinha.

– É, acho que sim. – April concordou, conferiu se a babá eletrônica estava ligada e acenou para que saíssem do quarto – Foi um longo dia. – disse, fechando a porta e olhando para Jackson.

– É, foi sim! – ele sorrir, tentando confortá-la.

– Eu vou tomar um banho e desmaiar.

– Somos dois! – ele riu – Boa noite, April! – disse, com a mão na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto e a olhando.

– Boa noite, Jackson!

O que Jackson mais queria vendo-a ali parada o olhando, era correr até ela e beijá-la até perder o fôlego.

Mas não o fez.

Nem sequer haviam conversado sobre o que ela havia dito na noite passada, e ele não seria inconveniente outra vez.

Trocaram mais um sorriso, e cada um entrou em seu quarto.


	5. Capítulo 5

As semanas se passaram rapidamente depois do incidente.

Os machucados de Harriet estavam praticamente curados, para alívio de Jackson e April, e os dois voltaram a seguir o acordo de guarda, com ele ficando com a filha nos fins de semana.

Também visitaram algumas escolas que April havia gostado, e junto com Jackson optaram por uma no centro de Seattle, relativamente perto dos hospitais em que trabalhavam. Decidiram também que Harriet ficaria das 7:00 às 17:00hrs, e como os horários deles eram incertos sempre que um não pudesse buscar, o outro iria.

Estavam positivos, e fariam dar certo.

No domingo que antecedia o início de Harriet na escola, Jackson e April resolveram, juntos, leva-la ao shopping para escolher a mochila e a lancheira que levaria para seu primeiro dia de aula. A garotinha ficou deslumbrada com todas as opções disponíveis, e escolheu por uma rosa de bolinhas com o desenho da Agnes e seu unicórnio, do filme "Meu Malvado Favorito" um dos preferidos dela.

– Ela está bem empolgada. – Jackson comentou com April, ao chegarem na casa dela. Ambos sorriam e observavam a filha se encaminhar em direção à porta de casa com a lancheira nas costas e puxando a mochila de rodinhas.

– É, está sim! – concordou – Vai fazer bem pra ela.

– Com certeza! – ele sorriu – Hatty... – chamou a filha, que se virou para encarar o pai – Papai já está indo, vem se despedir.

Harriet deixou a mochila onde estava e correu em direção ao pai, ele a pegou no colo e sorriu ao senti-la rodear seu pescoço com os bracinhos pequenos.

– Amanhã o senhor vem? – ela perguntou, se afastando e encarando-o – Pra irmos pra escolinha?

– Claro, filha! – ele sorriu, beijando-a no rosto – Não perco isso por nada!

– Ok! – ela sorriu, animada – Amo você, papai!

– Também te amo, joaninha!

Jackson recebeu um beijo de Harriet na bochecha e desceu a filha de seu colo.

– Você nos encontra aqui ou na escola? – April perguntou à Jackson.

– O que você prefere?

– Por mim tanto faz. – ela sorriu – Acho que ela vai ficar feliz só de te ver!

– É... – ele concordou, sorrindo também – Ela está bem apegada à mim.

– Meninas têm disso. – ele a encarou, rindo e franzindo o cenho – Não, não é isso que você está pensando! – ela revirou os olhos, rindo também – As meninas tem uma fase em que estão mais apegadas ao pai. – explicou, fazendo-o assentir.

– Você fica com ciúmes? – ele perguntou, com um tom meio preocupado.

– Não, claro que não! – ela nega rapidamente – Sei que a minha fase vai chegar, quando ela tiver seu primeiro namorado, o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez... – provocou-o e Jackson franziu o cenho, balançando a cabeça e tampando os ouvidos.

– April, eu sinceramente não queria pensar nisso agora! – fechou os olhos, tentando afastar os pensamentos e a ouviu gargalhar.

– MAMÃE ESTOU ESPERANDO! – Harriet gritou, cruzando os braços e encostada na porta da sala.

– Já estou indo! – April falou, acenando com a mão para que ela esperasse – Bom, nos vemos amanhã, ok?! Não se atrase! – ela alertou-o.

– Não vou! – ele sorriu, acenou e entrou no carro.

April acenou também ao vê-lo entrar, e Jackson buzinou vendo pelo retrovisor que Harriet foi até a mãe para acenar também.

Observou quando April a pegou no colo e a encheu de beijos, sumindo de vista quando entraram na casa.

Ele sorriu feliz, era bom estar tão perto delas como nos últimos dias. As coisas entre os dois não estavam romanticamente resolvidas (e nem sabia se um dia seriam) e, por enquanto, a amizade ( _ele podia chamar assim?)_ teria de bastar.

* * *

Harriet acordou antes do despertador naquela manhã. Foi até o quarto de April e a cutucou para saber se já estava na hora de se arrumarem.

Uma cirurgiã sonolenta agradeceu mentalmente pela filha a ter acordado apenas dez minutos antes do despertador tocar.

Juntas, se arrumaram devagar e tomaram café da manhã. Jackson buzinou na porta da casa delas às 6:30 em ponto.

– Que pontual. – April murmurou para si mesma, colocando a xícara de café na pia. Harriet correu até a janela e abriu a cortina para ver quem era.

– Mamãe, é o papai! – ela destrancou a porta, se atrapalhando um pouco, e acenou para que o pai a esperasse – Vamos ou ele vai nos deixar aqui! – ela sorriu empolgada.

– Na verdade temos que ir em dois carros... – April informou, pegando a bolsa, a mochila da filha, as chaves do carro e lhe entregando a lancheira – Você vai com o papai?

– Pode ser! – a pequena deu de ombros e correu em direção ao carro do pai.

Enquanto fechava a porta, April observou Harriet falar com Jackson e ele desceu do carro para coloca-la na cadeirinha. Trocaram um breve aceno e ambos seguiram em direção à escola.

April, diferente de Jackson, demorou achar uma vaga para poder estacionar, e ele riu ao vê-la se aproximar deles com uma cara nada amigável.

Ele ainda se lembrava do quanto ela odiava isso.

– As pessoas ocupam espaço de duas vagas, isso me irrita completamente! – ela resmungou ao se aproximar deles na entrada da escola. Viu a filha encará-la e lhe deu um sorriso, e entregou a mochila de Harriet para Jackson levar – Tudo pronto?

– Sim! – Harriet esfregou as mãos, impaciente – Vamos! – ela ofereceu as duas mãos à Jackson e April, para cada um deles pegar uma. Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram antes de pegar na mãozinha pequena da filha e vê-la os puxar com rapidez até a sala de aula.

Jackson a coordenou para que acertassem o caminho. Quando chegaram, as duas professoras, Rachel e Mary, estavam na entrada da sala "4" com sorrisos animados e cumprimentando os pais e as crianças.

– Olá, Sr. e Sra. Avery! – Rachel lhe estendeu as mãos, e April tentou disfarçar o susto. Ela podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes ela usara o sobrenome dele quando estavam casados e, aparentemente, a professora não sabia que eram divorciados.

– Olá! – Jackson sorriu apertando a mão dela, e depois a de Mary. Não sabia como corrigi-las e deixaria a bomba para April.

– Olá! – ela também sorriu – Esta é Harriet. – ela indicou a filha que estava com um sorriso empolgado – Filha, estas são as Tias... – April olhou para as duas tentando confirmar se podia chamá-las assim e elas assentiram – Rachel e Mary!

– Olá, eu sou Harriet Kepner-Avery! – ela estendeu as mãozinhas, toda formal. Rachel e Mary se abaixaram para ficar na altura da pequena.

– É um prazer conhecê-la srta. Harriet! – Mary disse, e Rachel fez o mesmo.

– Tenha um ótimo primeiro dia, filha! – Jackson sorriu para a menina que acenou para os dois e foi levada por Rachel para se sentar em seu lugar.

April ficou parada, sentindo os olhos marearem. Era o primeiro dia de Harriet na escola e ela não havia chorado, aquilo foi um pouco assustador.

– Hei, tudo bem? – Jackson se aproximou dela, a puxando pelo braço. Ele acenou para as professoras e seguiram em direção à saída da escola.

– Sim, só... – ela se virou para ele, fungando – Eu pensei que ela iria chorar... – o encarou – Eu... Eu preparei todo um discurso, sabe? Só fui pega de surpresa! – deu de ombros, limpando o canto dos olhos e ele riu.

– Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe! – ele afagou seu ombro e ela encarou sua mão. Jackson percebeu o desconforto dela e retirou – Você vem buscá-la mais tarde?

– Sim, qualquer imprevisto eu te ligo.

– Ok. – ele sorriu ao chegarem no portão – Vou para o hospital, então.

– Eu também tenho que ir. Tenha um bom dia! – retribuiu o sorriso.

– Você também!

Jackson levantou a mão para acenar e April fez o mesmo. Ambos seguiram em direções diferentes ao entrarem em seus carros.

* * *

– Avery! – Owen gritou ao ver Jackson entrar na emergência – Wilson precisa de uma consulta no leito 2.

– Urgente ou posso trocar de roupa? – Jackson perguntou, se aproximando dele.

– Pode esperar! – respondeu.

– Ok, 10 minutos! – Owen assentiu.

Quando Jackson voltou à emergência foi imediatamente para a consulta, que demorou mais do que havia previsto.

– Vai precisar de cirurgia? – Jo perguntou ao abrir a cortina e ver Jackson cuidando de sua paciente.

– Não, as queimaduras foram leves, ela deu sorte! – Jackson respondeu, se virando para encará-la e percebeu que ela estava séria – Você a conhece?

– Sim, estudamos juntas. Ela é uma boa pessoa! – sorriu, um pouco nostálgica.

– Entendi! Mas não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem! – ele sorriu, se afastando da paciente e retirando as luvas – Você pode ficar aqui, ela estava sentindo dor então pedi que aplicassem um medicamento mais forte.

– Obrigada, Avery!

Ele lhe deu um aperto no ombro e saiu, deixando-a sozinha.

Seguiu rumo à ala de queimados, precisava verificar alguns de seus pacientes para poder dar alta e isso incluía Jason – o paciente que April havia trazido para o Grey Sloan algumas semanas atrás.

O rapaz havia sido guerreiro, e o aguardava ansioso quando Jackson entrou em seu quarto.

– Hei! – Jackson o cumprimentou, sorrindo.

– Oi Dr. Avery, tudo pronto para a me dar alta? – ele questionou, sorridente.

– Vamos ver isso, agora! – respondeu, colocou as luvas e se aproximou para examiná-lo.

– A Dr. Kepner estava certa, o senhor é mesmo muito bom! – Jason comentou – Estou feliz que ela tenha me trazido pra cá.

– Dr. Kepner é uma médica excelente também! – Jackson respondeu.

– Sim, eu gostaria de ser mais velho para poder namorá-la! – Jackson o encarou, franzindo o cenho e rindo – Ela é tão linda. Eu só a vi uma vez, mas estou completamente apaixonado. – Jason brincou, fingindo um suspiro – Foi amor à primeira vista.

– É, é fácil se apaixonar por ela! – concordou, brincando e Jason o olhou.

– Vocês se conhecem?

– Nós fomos casados! – Jackson respondeu, adorando o modo como ele se assustou.

– Ok... Isso foi... – gaguejou, virando o rosto envergonhado para a parede – Me desculpe, Dr. Avery, isso foi indiscreto da minha parte e...

– Relaxa, Jason! – Jackson deu-lhe alguns tapinhas no ombro – Seus queimados estão bons, a pele está se curando rapidamente e não vejo necessidade de te manter no hospital! – retirou as luvas, se afastando do rapaz – Você está liberado! – sorriu.

– Graças à Deus! – o jovem também sorriu. Jackson pegou o _tablet_ para liberá-lo do sistema – Hei, Dr... – chamou-o – O senhor poderia me passar o telefone dela? Eu gostaria de agradecê-la!

Jackson encarou o rapaz, sorrindo gracioso. Guardou o tablet, e com uma mão apertou o ombro dele.

– A Dr. Kepner já sabe que você está agradecido, não se preocupe com isso! – deu-lhe uma piscadela e saiu rindo. Quando ia fechar a porta, escutou Jason falar.

– Não custava nada tentar!

Jackson meneou a cabeça, quando tivesse a oportunidade contaria aquilo para April.

* * *

– Hei! – April sorriu para a tela do celular ao atender a chamada de vídeo de Arizona. Se aproximava do horário de pegar Harriet na escola e tinha um tempinho para conversar com a amiga. O dia havia sido uma verdadeira correria na emergência, não eram nem 17:00 horas da tarde e ela já havia feito 4 cirurgias no dia.

– _Hei!_ – Arizona acenou empolgada – _Como foi o primeiro dia da Hatty na escola?_

– Frustrante! – bufou e Arizona a encarou confusa – Na verdade, para mim foi frustrante. – corrigiu ao ver a cara dela – Eu esperava choros e abraços desesperados e foi tudo ao contrário! – revirou os olhos ao ver Arizona colocar uma mão na boca para tampar o riso – Arizona! – repreendeu a amiga.

– _Ok, ok!_ – respirou fundo – Isso é comum, _Sofia também fez isso com a Callie e eu!_ – deu de ombros e April fez bico, ainda chateada – _Me conta... Conseguiu falar com o Jackson?_

– Não! Na verdade estamos como antes, parece que o incidente na casa do Alex não veio mais à tona. Vai ver é melhor assim.

– _Hum... Não acho que seja. Uma hora vocês vão ter que conversar!_

– Ou não! – deu de ombros e Arizona bufou – Hoje foi constrangedor na escola... – April olhou para os lados para ver se ninguém a espreitava no refeitório – Fomos chamados de Sr. e Sra. Avery!

– _Oh... Minha nossa!_ – ela abriu a boca – _Isso foi interessante_! – ela riu – _Você corrigiu?_

– Como eu ia fazer isso? Não queria ofendê-lo e também não queria deixar as professoras envergonhadas!

– _E nem ele falou nada?_

– Jogou a bomba para cima de mim! Típico! – Arizona riu – Como estão as coisas?

– _Bem... Hoje é noite do pijama na escola da Sofia, então Callie e eu vamos ter uma noite sem pijama aqui em casa!_ – ela piscou para April, e a ruiva riu, horrorizada, abrindo a boca.

– Enquanto você terá uma noite apaixonada com a Callie, eu teria uma noite sozinha em meus lençóis frios! – April ironizou.

– _Hum, eu posso resolver isso com uma simples mensagem!_ – ela balançou os dedos da mão, rindo.

– Fica na sua! – ela lhe mostrou o dedo do meio, nada educada. A loira riu do outro lado da linha e April decidiu que era hora de encerrar a ligação – Ok, chega por hoje!

– _Ah não, eu estava brincando!_ – Arizona se desculpou ao ver que ela se levantava da cadeira em que estava e andava pelo hospital.

– Eu tenho que ir, hora de buscar a Hatty na escola!

– _Ah, então isso eu aceito! Mande um beijo!_

– Mando sim. Se cuida! – acenou, e a viu mandar beijinhos com a mão e encerrar a ligação.

* * *

Harriet abraçou April apertado quando a viu na porta da sala, e sorriu emocionada quando a filha disse que havia sentido falta dela durante o dia. Aquilo aqueceu seu coração de formas inimagináveis.

– Mamãe também sentiu saudades, filha! – apertou-a – Como foi seu primeiro dia? – perguntou, durante o caminho até o carro.

– Foi ótimo, mamãe! – pulou, empolgada – A gente brincou, ai depois teve o lanche, e depois teve a hora da história e depois a hora de dormir. – contou. April ouvi-a atenta – A tia Mary fez a gente se levantar no meio de _todo mundo_ para falar o nosso nome! - April a encarou, fingindo incredulidade.

– Sério, filha? E você gostou? – perguntou, abrindo o carro e a colocando na cadeirinha.

– Ah... Sim! – deu de ombros – Eu gosto de falar! – April assentiu, sorrindo. Harriet seria tagarela assim como ela – Cadê o papai? – perguntou quando a mãe entrou no carro e se acomodou no banco da frente.

– Provavelmente no hospital! – respondeu, enquanto ligava o carro – Podemos ligar pra ele mais tarde para você contar como foi seu primeiro dia!

– Sim! – ela sorriu.

Antes de irem para casa, April e Harriet passaram no supermercado para comprar alguns mantimentos que estavam faltando. Quando chegaram, a pequena ajudou a mãe a guardar as compras, ainda tagarelando sobre seu dia.

Viam televisão, após o jantar, quando o celular de April tocou. Estranhou ao ver que era uma chamada de vídeo de Jackson.

– Hei! – ela atendeu – Tudo bem? Onde você está?

– _Hei!_ – disse, e virou a câmera para mostrar a sala de embarque do aeroporto. Harriet olhou para April reconhecendo a voz do pai – _Aeroporto._ – voltou para a câmera frontal – _Vou ter que ir à Boston para uma reunião._ – April franziu a boca – _É eu sei, é um saco!_ – concordou, revirando os olhos – _A pequena ainda está acordada?_

– OI PAPAI! – Harriet se meteu entre April e o celular para aparecer na imagem e ver o pai pelo aparelho – Estou aqui! – acenou.

– _Oi, filha!_ – ele sorriu – _Como foi seu primeiro dia na escola?_

– Muito legal, papai. Eu tive que ficar na frente _de toooodo mundo_ pra me apresentar.

– _E você adorou, não é? Tagarela do jeito que é!_ – ele comentou, rindo e pôde ver April assentir.

– Eu _adooorei_ , foi o _mais_ melhor do dia!

– Melhor do dia. Não existe _mais melhor_! – April a corrigiu.

– Tanto faz! – deu de ombros, petulante e Jackson meneou a cabeça rindo. April e ela eram idênticas – Papai, que dia o senhor vem aqui?

– P _apai ligou pra falar disso. Vou viajar agora, devo chegar apenas no sábado à noite!_

– Ah, não! – o sorriso de Harriet murchou. A rotina deles haviam mudado desde que April se separou, e agora os dois acabam se vendo com mais frequência no meio da semana. Consequentemente ela ia sentir falta do pai – Vou sentir saudades, papai!

– _Também vou, meu amor! Mas nos vemos sábado, ok?!_

– Ok. Te amo! – ela acenou, mandando beijinhos.

– _Também te amo, joaninha!_ – também acenou, sentindo-se triste por vê-la assim – _Qualquer coisa me liga, está bem?!_ – pediu ao ver apenas April na imagem.

– Ligo sim, fica tranquilo! – April sorriu – Nos vemos no sábado!

– _Não sei como serão as coisas lá em Boston, mas eu vou tentar ligar!_

– Vamos aguardar! Tchauzinho!

– _Tchau!_

April colocou o celular no sofá e olhou para a filha, que estava de braços cruzados e parecia um pouco emburrada.

– Hei, joaninha. O que foi? – se aproximou dela, acariciando seus cabelos – Os dias vão passar rápido e logo o papai vai estar aqui!

– Você jura, mamãe? – ela perguntou com um beicinho enorme.

– Juro, juradinho! – April sorriu, beijando os dedos cruzados.

– Ok! – sorriu e se aproximou da mãe, abraçando-a.

* * *

E como havia dito à Harriet, os dias passaram realmente depressa. Em compensação, o sábado de April no hospital havia sido um verdadeiro desastre.

Um acidente de carro fatal deixou uma família morta durante o turno dela. Uma mãe, um pai e seus dois filhos de 10 anos de idade.

– Hora do óbito, 17:36. – April disse com amargura, jogando as luvas em cima do corpo da criança. Respirou fundo, tentando conter os nervos e as lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos. Ela precisava ser firme para dar a notícia aos parentes que aguardavam na sala de espera.

Para completar seu dia, Harriet estava ansiosa para ver Jackson, não jantou direito e foi dormir mais de 21:00 hrs da noite, emburrada por não ter visto o pai. Elas não haviam tido notícias dele o dia todo, e April já não tinha mais desculpas para dar à filha.

Quando saiu do quarto de Harriet, decidiu tomar um banho. Depois de estar um pouco relaxada, colocou seu vestido preto de mangas que usava para dormir e desceu.

Respirou fundo ao chegar na sala. O cansaço apossava de seu corpo, e tudo o que precisava agora era de um bom vinho para relaxá-la ainda mais.

Quando se sentou no sofá, esticando as pernas, foi inevitável não lembrar a última vez que havia perdido tantos pacientes num dia só, há alguns anos.

Havia sido no Grey Sloan, e odiava o sentimento que apossava de si outra vez.

Aquela sensação de ter sido incapaz.

Aquele desgosto.

Aquela raiva.

Virou o restante do vinho que estava em sua taça, para enchê-la de novo até a borda.

Queria ficar bêbada rápido, pois quanto mais rápido isso acontecesse, mais rápido ela dormiria e menos tempo ela ficaria pensando naquelas pessoas que morreram, e na sua crise de fé.


	6. Capítulo 6

April havia aberto a segunda garrafa de vinho quando a campainha tocou, se levantou um pouco desajeitada do sofá, correndo para abrir a porta. Quando viu Jackson pelo olho mágico, franziu o cenho, olhando para o relógio de parede que marcava 22:45hrs.

– Hum, você está vivo! – ela murmurou ao abrir a porta, sem encará-lo diretamente. Deixou-a aberta e voltou a se sentar no sofá com sua taça, ignorando-o – Fico feliz!

– Me desculpa! – ele pediu, estranhando a reação dela e entrando, mesmo sem permissão. Fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou, receoso – O voo atrasou, fiquei sem bateria e não consegui te ligar pra avisar. Ela já dormiu?

– Já são quase 23 horas, Jackson, Harriet dormiu faz tempo! – disse, olhando para o vinho em sua taça e fazendo desenhos com o indicador na mesma – Fez manha por não ter te visto, mas dormiu. – comentou e Jackson pode ver a irritação em seu rosto. Ele se aproximou do sofá, ficando de pé ao seu lado.

– Eu sinto muito por isso. – murmurou.

– Tanto faz! – ela deu de ombros, bebendo um gole generoso do líquido.

Ela parecia não se importar com a presença dele ali. As pernas nuas estavam em cima da mesa de centro, junto com as duas garrafas de vinho, e ela estava escorada confortavelmente no sofá.

– Você está bem? – perguntou.

– Estou, só tive um dia ruim. – deu de ombros novamente, encarando-o de soslaio.

– Hum. – se aproximou, sentando-se no outro sofá ao lado dela – O que houve?

– Uma família morreu no meu plantão hoje. Um casal e seus dois filhos de 10 anos. – ela respondeu, amargurada – Um acidente fatal de carro resultou nisto!

– April. – ele disse seu nome com tanta suavidade que ela logo percebeu o que ele queria dizer.

– Não se preocupe! – ela estendeu as mãos, olhando pra ele – Não vai acontecer como da última vez, eu só queria beber pra poder dormir mais rápido.

– Você estava pensando na última vez? – ele se ajeitou na poltrona para ficar mais confortável, dobrando as mãos sobre a barriga e a encarando.

– Claro que sim! – ela recuou as pernas, dobrando as no sofá e colocando uma almofada em seu colo. Agora conversava olhando diretamente para Jackson – Fiquei sentada aqui o tempo todo pensando nisso.

– O que você estava pensando?

Ela ficou em silêncio durante um tempo antes de responder.

– Que eu fui fraca! – murmurou – Que eu tive motivos antes para duvidar de Deus e nunca o tinha feito. Eu perdi meu filho. – o coração de Jackson acelerou com a menção de Samuel. Ela respirou fundo e quando falou, ele podia ouvir sua voz embargada – Nosso filhinho morreu nos meus braços... Aquilo deveria ter sido o motivo para a minha crise de fé, não um dia ruim no trabalho. Eu sou médica, deveria estar acostumada à ver pacientes morrerem.

– Não acho que sua crise foi apenas pelos pacientes perdidos naquele dia! – ele comentou, um pouco mais baixo do que normalmente diria.

– Por que você diz isso? – ela franziu o cenho, curiosa sobre isso.

– Acho que foi uma união de vários acontecimentos. A morte do Samuel, o nosso divórcio, o parto cruel e doloroso da Harriet, a sua recuperação... Acho que foi uma junção de coisas.

– É, pode ser! – ela concordou, voltando a beber o vinho.

O silêncio foi perturbador. Jackson ficou pensando que não foi uma boa ideia ser tão direto com ela e cogitava ir embora quando ela começou a falar.

– Você me destruiu. – a voz dela saiu tão quebrada que ele engoliu em seco.

– C-Como? – ele gaguejou.

– Quando disse que iria embora, eu só queria que você me implorasse para ficar. – ela desabafou, a boca tremia e lágrimas silenciosas rolaram por seu rosto – Queria que você me abraçasse e dissesse que eu havia me enganado, que você e a Maggie não sentiam nada um pelo outro, que você ainda me amava e que Montana era um recomeço para nós dois. Você fez o oposto! – ela fungou e riu ironicamente. Terminou a taça de vinho com apenas um gole e a colocou na mesa de centro. Não sabia de onde estava saindo aquela coragem, mas agora era impossível controlar. Ela queria dizer tudo à ele. Tudo que estava engasgado há muito tempo – Você ficou lá calado, me vendo chorar sem dizer nada! No hospital você não me encarava. Você não olhou para mim durante dias, Jackson! – meneou a cabeça, relembrando tudo. Jackson a encarava, absorvendo o que ela dizia, percebendo então o quanto ele a havia magoado – Eu sempre me perguntei o que você sentiu quando nos mudamos. Isso foi algo que passou várias e várias vezes pela minha cabeça, mas aí eu te via andando com a Maggie para todo lado e entendia que você não sentia absolutamente nada.

– Isso não é verdade! – ele murmurou, interrompendo-a.

– Para mim era! – ela retrucou – Era o que estava diante dos meus olhos. Enquanto eu sofria e queria nossa vida de volta, você nem se preocupava com isso! Você se preocupou comigo na minha crise, se preocupou quando me viu bebendo e transando por aí, antes disso a minha existência era completamente nula para você!

– Não fala como se você soubesse de tudo, April! – ele pediu, sentindo o coração se apertar por vê-la daquele jeito e sabendo que ele havia causado toda aquela dor.

– Então me diga, Jackson! – ela pediu, encarando-o com desespero – Me ajuda a te entender, porque estou cansada de tentar. Tentar não sentir esse amor idiota por você que nunca acaba. Cansada de tentar não te amar, cansada de tentar te tirar da minha cabeça e não conseguir. Cansada de tudo!

Ela desabou em lágrimas e Jackson sentiu que precisava confortá-la. Hesitante, se levantou, sentou-se ao seu lado e a puxou para seu peito. Diferente do que se passava em sua cabeça, April não o repeliu, pelo contrário, ela se agarrou à ele fortemente, como se aquele fosse o último abraço que dariam. E enquanto ela se mantinha firme nele e soluçava em sua camisa, Jackson a acariciava nos cabelos, permitindo que suas lágrimas rolassem também.

Estava cansado de engolir todos aqueles sentimentos.

Eles haviam se machucado tanto, e ele nem sabia como se explicar para ela. Nem sabia se suas palavras seriam válidas para curar toda a dor que ela sentia. Jackson não sabia se ela seria capaz de perdoá-lo.

Quando se sentiu mais calma, April se afastou dele limpando o rosto e respirando fundo. Jackson fez o mesmo, e ela o encarava ansiosa.

Esse era o momento em que ele devia falar alguma coisa.

– Quando você foi para Jordânia da primeira vez eu entendi, ou tentei entender. – ele começou – Sabia que se as coisas estavam ruins para mim, para você, como mãe, deveriam estar muito pior. Eu também perdi Samuel, também perdi meu filho, e aquilo também doía. – ela concordou, mordendo o lábio inferior para controlar as emoções – Você voltou diferente. _Nós_ estávamos diferente. – ele corrigiu e ela assentiu, concordando – Da segunda vez, eu fui para o aeroporto. Eu ia com você. – ele confessou, e ela arregalou os olhos.

– Você nunca me contou isso. – murmurou.

– Talvez porque no fundo eu tenha chegado atrasado de propósito no aeroporto. Talvez porque eu demorei decidir se deveria ir ou não... Eu também não sei! – ele deu de ombros – Fiquei magoado por você ter ido mesmo eu te dando um ultimato, fiquei magoado porque tinha que lidar com a minha dor sozinho e ainda tinha que me preocupar com você do outro lado do Mundo. Você também me destruiu, April. – ele repetiu as palavras fortes dela – Você também me destruiu quando fiquei aqui sozinho, me levantando todos os dias, sabe-se lá como, para ir trabalhar e viver. Então quando você voltou, descobri que te amava como um louco mas não te perdoava, não queria te perdoar por ter me deixado aqui. Quando você escondeu a gravidez de mim, aquilo foi mais uma facada no meu peito, não conseguia acreditar que você permitiu que eu descobrisse por terceiros que estava grávida. E ainda tinha minha mãe com as suas loucuras... Deus, aquilo foi como inferno – ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, suspirando – Talvez a gravidez era o que precisávamos para nos reerguer de novo, mas você não pensou assim. É errado _eu_ pensar assim! – ele apontou à si mesmo – Filhos não consertam relacionamentos! – ela concordou – Quando voltamos a morar juntos com a Harriet, era perfeito. Não tínhamos um relacionamento entre nós, mas estávamos juntos criando a nossa filha E era tão bom e eu conseguia esquecer tudo o que havíamos passado para chegar até ali. – ele sorriu, e April retribuiu, pegando uma das mãos dele e afagando.

– E então você mudou comigo porque aceitei o cargo de chefe interino no hospital. – ela comentou, dando uma pequena risada, chateada.

– Porque eu sou um idiota. – ele também riu, sabendo o quão injusto ele havia sido com ela – Parecia que nunca podíamos concordar em relação à algo. Primeiro estávamos juntos boicotando e depois você estava do outro lado aceitando a chefia e aquilo me deixou irritado.

– Eu aceitei porque era o meu dever. – ela se defendeu – Aceitei porque era um cargo importante psra mim também, eu estava sendo reconhecida pelo meu trabalho, Jackson... Pela primeira vez! – a voz dela havia saído mais triste do que ela pretendia – Pela primeira vez senti que poderia fazer algo bom pela minha carreira... E todos se viraram contra mim como se eu fosse um monstro! – ela respirou fundo, sentindo-se magoada – As pessoas nunca foram justas comigo naquele hospital, nunca... Mas ver você sendo injusto comigo... Aquilo doeu!

– Eu sei disso agora! – dessa vez foi ele quem pegou as mãos dela – Fui injusto com você, não apenas dessa vez mas em muitas. – ela deu um pequena risada, concordando – E depois teve Montana! Montana foi perfeito, pelo menos à partir do momento em que conseguimos nos entender. A viagem de volta foi maravilhosa, as nossas noites em casa eram incríveis, e do nada a Maggie surgiu com aquela história. Eu a via como uma amiga, mas então veio você jogando todas aquelas coisas em cima de mim e... Eu... Eu fiquei confuso, porra! – ele se afastou dela e levantou do sofá, andando em círculos enquanto continuava desabafando – Enquanto você estava lá, chorando, e abrindo seu coração eu só conseguia pensar no que eu fiz para você pensar que Montana era sexo casual. Para mim era como se estivéssemos vivendo, outra vez, na nossa bolha secreta de casamento. Mas não era suficiente para você. – ele deu de ombros – Você estava esperando algo de mim que eu nem sequer sabia. Você também não havia comentado sobre Montana, e eu entendi que estávamos bem assim. Quando você foi embora, eu fiquei magoado. Comprei outro apartamento, comprei outro carro, comprei a porra de um barco... – ele riu, irônico – E nada fazia meu peito parar de doer. Eu sentia sua falta, falta das nossas noites com a Harriet, falta de acordarmos juntos durante a madrugada para fazê-la dormir. Falta de tudo! E aí Maggie e eu nos aproximamos cada vez mais e aconteceu! Não pedi por isso, você nos jogou um para o outro. – ele a acusou, e ela o ouvia atenta. Não podia negar, já que ela sabia que era verdade – E quando percebi que você estava mal, tentei várias vezes me aproximar de você e você nunca permitiu. Meu Deus, na primeira noite que eu beijei a Maggie a única coisa que conseguia pensar era você indo pra casa com aquele idiota do Koracick e... Meu sangue fervia! – passou as mãos pelos cabelos curtos, ficando em silêncio. Ainda estava de pé, e ela o encarava com os braços cruzados no peito, no sofá – Você vê? A nossa história não está errada depois de Montana, os nossos problemas começaram bem antes disso. – ele comentou e ela ficou calada. Mais uma vez ele estava dizendo a verdade – Quando teve o acidente e a Arizona contou que você e Matthew estavam juntos de novo... Aquilo doeu, eu não conseguia imaginar como era possível vocês estarem juntos depois de tantos anos. Eu queria mata-lo por ter te colocado em perigo. Mas... – ele respirou fundo – Mas... se você estava feliz, eu prometi à mim mesmo que não iria atrapalhar e nem questionar... Porque se você estava feliz eu também estava. E eu rezei para Deus te deixar viva, rezei para ele não te levar embora e te deixar aqui conosco.

Ele ficou em silêncio, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. April o encarava. Ela também se perguntava como ela e Matthew haviam conseguido ficar juntos de novo depois do vexame que havia sido o primeiro casamento deles.

– Você parecia feliz quando se casou com ele. – ele comentou, a voz baixa e serena.

– Eu achava que estava feliz. – ela concordou – Eu achava que aquela era a minha segunda chance. Como as pessoas dizem... A chance da minha vida! – ela riu, irônica – Mas como podemos ver – ela levantou os braços, mostrando à si mesma – Não era. No fundo, bem lá no fundo, o Matthew nunca me perdoou por tê-lo abandonado no altar.

– Você acha mesmo isso? – Jackson perguntou, voltando a sentar no sofá, ao lado dela.

– Sim! – ela assentiu, convicta – Ele não superava você. Quando eu disse que voltaria a trabalhar em algum hospital ele, consequentemente, achou que eu estava voltando para o Grey Sloan. Eu não tinha intenções de voltar pra lá na época, sabia como ele iria se sentir, só não esperava que isso incluísse todos os hospitais de Seattle.

– Trabalhar em algum hospital lembrava à mim, e consequentemente isso o lembrava do dia em que fugimos. – ele deduziu, e ela concordou.

– Sim, eu também acho!

Jackson pegou uma das mãos dela e a acariciou. April deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, aproveitando o carinho dele.

Já fazia tanto tempo que haviam tido uma conversa tão séria, sem gritos e sem um jogando a culpa para o outro. Era reconfortante, na verdade.

– Diferente dele, eu gostaria que você me perdoasse. – ela murmurou, muito tempo depois – Diferente dele, eu gostaria de ver nos seus olhos que você me perdoou por ter te deixado aqui quando o Samuel morreu.

– Eu perdoei, April. Há muito tempo! – ele também murmurou.

– Eu não sinto que você me perdoou. – ela se afastou para encará-lo – Sinto que você sempre vai sentir que te abandonei enquanto eu ia lutar para sobreviver. Eu errei, Jackson. Eu sei que errei, nós devíamos ter ficado juntos nisso. Ficado juntos e tentado sobreviver sem nosso filho, feito terapia, ou sei lá o que poderia ter nos ajudado. Eu também vou me culpar por isso a vida toda, mas não posso voltar atrás. Não posso voltar no tempo"

– Mas eu juro que perdoei. – ele murmurou – Depois do seu acidente as coisas mudaram para mim. – ele forçou um sorriso – E sei que você gostaria de voltar no tempo também, eu também gostaria, mas isso não é possível. Os erros foram cometidos, só temos que aprender com eles.

– Eu concordo! – ela também tentou sorrir.

Jackson a puxou para apertá-la em sus braços, ela rodeou um braço em sua cintura, e ambos colocaram as pernas em cima da mesinha de centro, ficando em absoluto silêncio.

Precisavam pensar sobre tudo o que haviam dito.

Precisavam pensar se havia _mais_ coisas para serem ditas.

Sabiam o momento para desabafar era aquele.

– No dia em que me casei com Matthew, uma parte de mim queria que você interrompesse e dissesse que eu não podia fazer aquilo, que estava sendo burra e que você e eu deveríamos ficar juntos. – ela murmurou, brincando com a barra da camisa vermelha que ele usava. Estava envergonhada por confessar aquilo à ele. Tinha vergonha até mesmo de ter pensando nisso por várias e várias vezes.

– Eu pensei em fazer essa loucura. – confessou e ela o olhou, incrédula. Aparentemente ela não era a única louca ali – Mas prometi à mim mesmo que deixaria você ser feliz dessa vez. Enquanto te via dizer sim, várias coisas passavam na minha cabeça, inclusive que aquele era o nosso destino, que havíamos tentado mudar da primeira vez quando fugimos, mas que no fim você deveria estar com ele. No fim, ele era perfeito para você. – doía dizer aquilo em voz alta, mas era necessário.

– Fugir do primeiro casamento foi a melhor coisa que poderíamos ter feito. – April murmurou, com a cabeça em seu peito e ouvindo as batidas de seu coração – Não somos um erro, Jackson. Nunca fomos. – disse, relembrando a pequena discussão que tiveram na casa de Alex e Jo há algumas semanas – Foi a coisa mais louca que fiz mas também a melhor. Deixei uma pessoa boa, que me amava, que tinha as mesmas crenças que eu, que era perfeito para mim, mas que nunca poderia me fazer sentir como você. Matthew nunca me fez tão feliz como você, eu nunca senti borboletas voando no estômago ao vê-lo como eu sentia com você. Eu sabia disso da primeira vez, e sabia disso quando nos casamos de novo, mas não queria enxergar. Peço desculpas por ter dito que éramos um erro, eu estava errada. O nosso casamento foi tão curto, mas tão intenso e verdadeiro, e eu nunca poderia me arrepender, é errado e injusto pensar que poderia. Acontece que erramos quando não soubemos lidar com a parte difícil do casamento. Prometemos ficar juntos na alegria e na tristeza, mas quando a tristeza chegou... Nós não lutamos e simplesmente desistimos. – a voz dela ficava cada vez mais baixa, e Jackson havia parado com os carinhos em seu ombro, concentrado no que ela dizia.

– Nós erramos tanto... – Jackson murmurou, ouvindo ela suspirar e se aconchegar ainda mais nele.

– Sim, nós erramos.

– Maggie e eu terminamos porque ela percebeu que eu ainda estava apaixonado por você. – confessou, sentindo-se aliviado por estar falando disso com ela – Ela dizia que eu ficava estranho quando ia buscar a Harriet e o Matthew estava lá. E era verdade. Era doloroso vê-lo com vocês, um verdadeiro tapa na cara.

– Ele tinha ciúmes de você.

– Eu percebi. – deu uma risadinha – Ele ficava o tempo todo me encarando e eu queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

– É... Como eu disse, ele nunca me perdoou. – deu de ombros, havia deixado de se importar com isso há algum tempo. Não fazia bem à ela.

– Ele... – Jackson parou e ela o encarou, incitando-o a continuar – Ele... Ele nunca foi violento com você, não é? Porque se...

– Não! – ela negou, cortando-o – Claro que não! Eu nunca permitira algo assim, Jackson... Nunca mesmo! Pode confiar em mim. – ela colocou uma mão em seu braço, sorrindo.

– Eu sei... Eu confio, April! – ele também sorriu, puxando-a de volta para seu peito.

Jackson lhe deu um beijo nos cabelos e fechou os olhos.

Ele se sentia cheio de vida por tê-la em seus braços de novo, mesmo sabendo que as circunstâncias não eram as melhores.

– Você orou por mim. – ela comentou de repente, tirando-o de seus pensamentos – Eu nunca vou me esquecer disso. Foi algo tão simples, mas que demonstrou tanto amor. Obrigada, Jackson!

– Eu já havia orado antes. – disse, sentindo-se envergonhado – Não sei se foi bem uma oração, mas quando tínhamos que induzir o parto de Samuel e... Você não queria e eu não sabia o que fazer para te ajudar. – Jackson fungou, lembrando-se exatamente daquele dia, e podia apostar que April também se lembrava – E-eu... Eu fui à capela e pedi para que Deus ajudasse você. Eu nem sabia se Ele iria me ouvir, mas eu fiquei lá... Eu implorei que Ele te ajudasse!

April sentiu as lágrimas rolarem novamente.

Ela se lembrava.

Se lembrava de brigar e lutar com Jackson porque não era certo fazer aquilo.

Se lembrava de ir para a emergência trabalhar e se sentir útil, mesmo estando quebrada por dentro.

Se lembrava de Wendy, a mulher que havia perdido o noivo em um acidente.

Se lembrava de abraçá-la e dizer à ela que tudo iria ficar bem, e que ela iria passar por isso e ficar bem. Que ela era forte. Que sobreviveria.

Se lembrava também que aquelas palavras que havia dito, serviam para si mesma.

– E Ele ajudou, Jackson. – ela murmurou, limpando o rosto e se afastando para olhá-lo – Ele te ouviu nas duas vezes em que você pediu. – ela tentou sorrir – E eu agradeço por isso também. É importante para mim saber disso, mesmo que tenham se passado anos.

– Eu sei que sim! – ele sorriu – Você pensa nele? – ele perguntou, algum tempo depois.

– Eu tento não pensar nele porque dói... – April confessou – Mas sim, às vezes é inevitável.

– Eu também. Eu gosto de pensar que ele está feliz. – Jackson sorriu, e ela também.

– Sim, ele está! – Jackson colocou uma mecha de cabelo solto dela atrás da orelha dela – Ele está com Deus então... – ela acariciou sua bochecha com o polegar, com um sorriso triste nos lábios – Ele está feliz, Jackson! O nosso filho está feliz!

Jackson fechou os olhos, sentindo as carícias dela em seu rosto. E quando abriu, ela ainda o encarava. Ele a puxou novamente e apertou-a contra si, ela era silenciosa, mas ele sabia que ela estava chorando.

Enquanto a abraçava, ele pensava no quanto gostaria de salvar o pouco que havia restado deles.

– Eu não... E-Eu não sei como podemos consertar tudo isso! – ela disse, com o rosto em seu pescoço, não querendo soltá-lo.

– Eu também não sei, mas eu quero... – ele concordou, sem afastá-la – Eu preciso que consertemos tudo isso!

– Eu também preciso, Jackson!

– Eu amo você. – Jackson murmurou.

– Eu também amo você... Eu sempre amei você!

Da posição em que estavam, Jackson viu no relógio que já eram quase 01:30 da manhã. Ele se afastou, acariciou o rosto de April e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa.

– É melhor eu ir... Meu turno no hospital começa daqui a pouco! – comentou, sentindo o cansaço do dia dar sinais. O voo havia sido cansativo, e a noite com April também.

– O meu também. – ela concordou e se levantou para acompanha-lo até a porta – Obrigada por ter vindo, foi importante essa conversa para mim. – disse, encostada na porta e o encarando. Deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, e Jackson podia ver claramente os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

– Foi importante para mim também. – ele deu um passo à frente, acariciando seu rosto com uma mão – Eu acho que... Acho que podemos tentar consertar tudo isso!

– Estou disposta à isso também, Jackson! – ela concordou.

– Boa noite, April!

– Boa noite, Jackson!

Ele a beijou no rosto mais uma vez, entrou no carro e quando a viu fechar a porta, ligou-o e seguiu em direção ao seu apartamento.

Havia ido à casa dela na esperança de ver Harriet, e ia para casa com esperanças de poder reatar as coisas com April.

Poderia demorar, mas ele não iria desistir.

Não desta vez.


	7. Capítulo 7

As coisas pareciam estar caminhando devagar para Jackson e April, não que eles achassem isso ruim.

Com o passar dos dias, após a conversa devastadora que tiveram e que trouxe muitos sentimentos à tona, os dois estavam mais dispostos à voltarem com seu relacionamento.

Tudo era muito novo e agora não era apenas o futuro dos dois que estava em jogo, havia Harriet, que parecia estar em puro êxtase em ter os pais juntos de si mais do que estava acostumada. Ao mesmo tempo que isso alegrava Jackson e April, eles ficavam ainda mais receosos. Não poderiam fazer nada que pudesse magoar os sentimentos da filha ou confundi-la.

E a verdade é que um dos motivos para não se apressarem era ela.

Começaram com uma pequena rotina juntos.

Às vezes Jackson ia até a casa delas pela manhã para levarem Harriet na escola, outras ele chegava para jantar, mas nunca ficava mais tempo, apenas o prazo de colocar a filha na cama e dar um beijo de boa noite. Não precisavam ter pressa, eles se contentavam em curtir novamente como família.

April estava sentada na cama de Harriet um pouco impaciente, balançava as pernas enquanto observava a filha tentar amarrar os tênis.

– Filha... A mamãe pode te ajudar? – ela perguntou, vendo no relógio que já estavam atrasadas.

– Eu estou conseguindo. – ela acenou com uma mão para que a mãe a esperasse, segundos depois sorriu feliz ao ver o feito – Prontinho, mamãe!

– Muito bem! – April sorriu, não demonstrando a impaciência – Temos que ir ou vamos chegar atrasadas!

Harriet desceu as escadas depressa e April carregou a mochila de rodinhas em mãos para não ter que esperar pela filha descendo com ela na vagareza dos dias habituais.

A pequena pegou a lancheira no balcão da cozinha, correu para entrar no carro e facilitar a vida da mãe.

Para agradecimento mental de April, o trânsito estava colaborando e conseguiu chegar na escola dela sem atrasos. Deixou-a em sua sala de aula, sendo cumprimentada pelas professoras ainda como "Sra Avery". Jackson não havia corrigido e April resolveu deixar assim mesmo.

Quando entrou no carro, colocou o celular no suporte e apertou para uma chamada de vídeo com Jackson.

– _Hei!_ – ele atendeu, sorrindo. Já estava no uniforme azul marinho e jaleco – _Bom dia!_

– Bom dia! – ela sorriu também, prestando atenção no trânsito e nele – Sua princesa quase me atrasou com a nova moda de calçar os próprios sapatos! – ela brincou, olhando pro celular e o vendo rir. Tentou reconhecer onde ele estava, mas não conseguiu.

– _Ela conseguiu?_ – ele perguntou, orgulhoso.

– Claro, ela é uma Kepner!

– _E uma Avery!_ – ele corrigiu, brincando e April assentiu – _Finalmente ela está aprendendo._

– Sim, vou precisar adiantar o relógio para isso, mas vai dar certo! – ela brincou, rindo – Começou o dia cedo hoje?

– _Sim, tive uma cirurgia antes das 6 e estou indo pra outro agora!_ – ele respondeu, e ela pode ver que aquele era o corredor que dava acesso as salas cirúrgicas.

– Não vou te atrapalhar, nos falamos depois.

– _Você sabe que não atrapalha, mas realmente preciso ir_. – ele parecia chateado por ter que desligar a ligação tão rapidamente.

– Claro! – ela sorriu – Beijo!

– Outro!

Jackson sorriu e April acenou, olhando com um sorriso bobo na tela enquanto encerrava a chamada. Estava realmente gostando daquela coisa de ir devagar, aproveitando o tempo juntos. O recomeço deles estava agradando-a.

Haviam sido amigos durante tantos anos e era maravilhoso poder ter aquilo de novo.

* * *

– Hei Avery! – Karev chamou pelo cirurgião plástico ao vê-lo sair da sala de cirurgia.

– Hei! – Jackson o cumprimentou – Quais as novas? – perguntou casualmente, retirando a touca azul marinho.

– Eu vou ser pai! – Alex sorriu de orelha a orelha.

– O que? Sério? – ele franziu o cenho – Como foi que isso aconteceu? – brincou.

– Avery, você tem uma filha, você sabe como essas coisas acontecem! – Alex respondeu, revirando os olhos.

– Eu nem sabia que você e a Jo estavam tentando... Mas, isso é ótimo, parabéns, cara! – Jackson deu um tapinha no ombro de Alex, sorrindo – Filhos são maravilhosos e... Você sabe disso, você meche com crianças o tempo todo!

– Não estávamos, mas aconteceu... Estamos feliz com a notícia! – ele sorriu, empolgado com a ideia.

– Quantas semanas?

– Dezesseis!

– Uau! Quase a metade da gestação. – Jackson disse, enquanto se encaminhavam para o elevador.

– Sim, descobrimos já tem algum tempo mas esperamos para contar à todos. – Alex respondeu, apertando o botão para chamar o elevador.

– Foi uma boa ideia! – Jackson concordou – Eu gostaria de ter outro filho. – murmurou, mais para si mesmo, mas Alex o escutou.

– Você nem namorada tem, Avery. – revirou os olhos, entrando no elevador e Jackson o seguiu. O cirurgião plástico deu de ombros, ignorando a brincadeira do amigo – Ok, entendi. Você e a Kepner voltaram? – cruzou os braços no peito, encarando-o.

– Hum, na verdade não! Conversamos, nos perdoamos, mas ainda é uma incógnita o nosso futuro. Harriet está mais velha agora, não podemos simplesmente decidir que iremos voltar a ficar juntos hoje para não durar dois dias, sabe? – Alex assentiu, pela primeira vez ouvindo atentamente o que Jackson dizia sem deboches – Se formos ficar juntos agora tem que ser algo estilo "até que a morte nos separe". Não vamos envolver nossa filha na nossa bagunça e depois confundi-la.

– Isso é uma grande coisa, Jackson! – Alex comentou – Vocês se entenderam, já é um grande passo!

– Sim, eu sei que é! – assentiu, saindo do elevador com ele – O futuro à Deus pertence!

– Hum, isso foi estranho! – Alex o encarou como se ele tivesse dito algo de outro mundo – Você não era um cara religioso!

– Bom, eu ainda não sou! – deu de ombros – Mas desde o acidente da April passei a ser menos cético em relação à existência Dele!

– Entendi! Sabe... Você e a Kepner irritante poderiam ser padrinhos do bebê, não é? Vocês não estão fazendo nada mesmo! – Alex informou casualmente.

– Você quer que April e eu sejamos os padrinhos do seu filho? – Jackson arqueou as sobrancelhas, zombando. Alex o encarou revirando os olhos – Claro Karev, _Kepner irritante e eu_... – imitou-o – Vamos gostar de ser padrinhos do seu bebê! – sorriu, e Alex assentiu sem deixar a cara amarrada.

Quando chegaram na emergência, Jo veio a encontro deles, sorridente, a barriguinha ainda não salientava, mas na visão de Alex era como se ela estivesse com um barrigão de quarenta semanas.

– Alex contou a novidade? – Jo perguntou à Jackson, abraçando o marido. Ele lhe beijou no rosto, sorrindo e levando uma mão ao ventre dela.

– Sim, meus parabéns! – Jackson sorriu, encarando-os – Vocês serão ótimos pais!

– Obrigada! – ela sorriu.

– Inclusive, ele e a Kepner serão padrinhos do bebê! – Alex informou à esposa, que assentiu.

– Claro. – sorriu animada – Meredith e Arizona _com certeza_ também vão querer ser!

– Quanto mais padrinhos, mais presentes! – Alex deu de ombros e Jo o cutucou. Jackson riu dos dois. Lembrou-se de perguntar a April sobre os padrinhos de Harriet. Ele não se recordava de ter escolhido alguém.

Foram interrompidos por Bailey chegando na emergência com pressa.

– Vocês três, me ajudem aqui! – indicou Jo, Alex e Jackson – Tiroteio no centro da cidade, três ambulâncias estão chegando!

Os três cirurgiões colocaram seus aventais amarelos e seguiram a chefe de cirurgia.

* * *

No Northwest as coisas estavam mais calmas durante a tarde. April estava no refeitório com Dr. Amber Smith, a chefe da neurologia do hospital, aproveitando o momento de descanso.

– Você anda muito sorridente nos últimos dias. – Amber comentou, encarando a amiga. Ela havia sido a primeira pessoa com a qual April se conectou ao chegar no hospital.

– Na verdade eu me sinto mais feliz mesmo. – April concordou, ainda sorrindo.

– Isso por acaso tem a ver com o seu ex marido?

– Hum... Talvez! – ela sorriu.

– Você está voltando com o Matthew? – Amber arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

– O que? – April a encarou, confusa – Matthew?

– Seu ex marido, Matthew!

– Ah meu Deus... Não! Ele, não! – ela negou, rindo. Nunca acostumaria a se referir à Matthew como ex marido – Jackson, o pai da Hatty.

– Hum, eu não conheço sua história com ele! – Amber comentou, franzindo o cenho pensativa.

– Quando nos conhecemos eu já estava com Matthew. – Amber assentiu – É uma longa história.

– De acordo com meu relógio temos tempo! – a loira respondeu, conferindo o relógio de pulso e lhe dando uma piscadela.

– Ok. Vou resumir! Ele interrompeu meu primeiro casamento com Matthew, disse que me amava e que queria ficar comigo. Fugimos juntos, nos casamos, perdemos um filho, eu fui para Jordânia trabalhar no campo de combate, voltei e queria ir de novo pra lá, ele me deu um ultimato, eu fui mesmo assim. Voltei alguns meses depois para ficar, tentamos reatar, não deu certo, engravidei da Harriet, moramos juntos por um tempo para cuidar dela, mas não deu certo e eu fui embora. – deu de ombros – No fim, eu acabei me casando com Matthew e me separando dois anos depois.

– Você já havia deixado o Matthew no altar uma vez? – Amber perguntou, chocada.

– É... Não foi muito legal da minha parte! – April deu um pequeno sorriso, pedindo desculpas – E também não foi legal casar com ele depois.

– Eu gosto do Jackson! – Amber disse, sorrindo e April a encarou – Ele é um cara decidido, interrompeu seu casamento pra dizer que te amava. Gosto de pessoas assim!

– É... Ele é decidido, mas sabe ser um imbecil quando quer! – April revirou os olhos.

– Querida... Ele é homem! Homens são imbecis por natureza! – gargalhou.

– Ah, eu tenho que concordar! – também riu, assentindo – Mas ele é realmente uma boa pessoa. E um ótimo pai. Harriet o ama muito!

– E você também! – Amber disse, ficando séria e observando April falar dele – Seus olhos brilham quando falam dele, eu nunca vi seus olhos brilhando quando você me falava do Matthew. – April deu um sorrisinho, envergonhada – Vocês nasceram para ficarem juntos.

– Por que está me dizendo isso?

– Olha a história de vocês... Daria um belo filme de romance!

April continuou encarando-a, pensativa, e não discordou.

Olhando para trás e vendo tudo o que Jackson e ela passaram, era fácil acreditar que o destino deles era ficarem juntos.

Amber sorriu vendo que havia deixado a amiga pensativa.

O horário de expediente de April estava encerrando quando Cheryl encontrou-a no corredor.

– April, pode entrar numa cirurgia comigo? Preciso muito de você! – a cirurgiã geral perguntou, passando rápido por ela para pegar o elevador aberto.

– Claro! Só preciso enviar uma mensagem para que o pai da Harriet a pegue na escola. – tirou o celular do bolso.

– Te espero lá em cima! – respondeu antes que as portas do elevador se fechassem.

April optou por uma ligação, se Jackson não pudesse busca-la teriam que ter um plano B.

– Oi! – ele atendeu rapidamente – Tudo bem?

– Oi, sim! Você está ocupado? Vou ter que entrar numa cirurgia agora e não vou poder buscar a Harriet na escola, você pode ir? – perguntou, entrando no elevador e apertando o número do andar cirúrgico no painel.

– Claro, já estava indo pra casa! – ele respondeu – Que tal jantarmos juntos?

– Por mim tudo bem, desde que não seja macarronada! – ela brincou, rindo – Estou enjoada de comer isso!

– Farei minha especialidade: purê de batatas, filé e legumes! – pelo tom de voz animado dele, ela podia imaginá-lo sorrindo.

– Parece perfeito pra mim!

– Te espero lá!

– Até mais tarde! – ela sorriu, desligando o telefone e tentando prender o cabelo. Pela pressa de Cheryl, não teria tempo de arrumá-lo perfeitamente.

Ao entrar na sala de cirurgia, April rapidamente se arrependeu de ter marcado o jantar com Jackson. O estado do paciente era caótico.

– O que aconteceu com ele? – April perguntou, chocada ao ver tanta desordem num corpo humano.

– Esmagamento!

– Que droga, eu não consigo ver nada. Suga isto direito, Adams! – ela rosnou para o residente.

– Dr. Kepner estou sugando!

– Se não está sendo o suficiente, pode tirar com as mãos! – ordenou, e o residente atendeu seu pedido.

April e Cheryl saíram da cirurgia por volta das 21hrs.

A ruiva verificou o celular mas não havia nenhuma mensagem de Jackson, com certeza ainda estava esperando-a.

Trocou de roupa e seguiu exausta para a casa dele.

– Vejo que alguém ficou enrolada hoje. – Jackson comentou ao abrir a porta e vê-la.

– Estou exausta, sai da cirurgia agora. – ela comentou, jogando a bolsa no sofá. Precisava de um banho para relaxar – Harriet dormiu? – questionou, procurando a filha pelo cômodo.

– Sim, ela jantou, tomou banho e não durou 10 minutos. Dormiu enquanto assistíamos Dumbo. – ela sorriu – Você quer tomar um banho? Estava te esperando para jantarmos.

– Ainda não comeu? – ela perguntou, surpresa – Não precisava ter me esperado! – ela se aproximou dele.

– Eu te convidei, era meu dever esperar! – ele sorriu, levando uma das mãos e tocando em seus cabelos.

– Consegue esperar mais alguns minutinhos? – ela pediu, fazendo uma carinha fofa.

– Consigo! – concordou – Você trouxe roupas?

– Sou uma pessoa precavida! – ela lhe deu uma piscadinha, sorrindo.

Jackson meneou a cabeça rindo e a viu subir as escadas com pressa.

Acendeu o fogo para aquecer o purê de batatas e os legumes, e ligou a grelha para colocar os filés. April não comia muito, então três pedaços bastaria para os dois.

Quando ela voltou para a cozinha, ele estava terminando de colocar as coisas na mesa. Sorriu ao vê-la de calça de moletom rosa, e uma regata fina da mesma cor. Não deixou de reparar que ela usava um sutiã branco.

 _Ela não quer me provocar_ , ele pensou um pouco desanimado.

– Chegou na hora, sente-se! – ele puxou uma cadeira para ela, e sentou-se à sua frente – Fique à vontade, o Cheff Avery preparou tudo pra você! – se gabou, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

– Desde quando você aprendeu cozinhar? – ela perguntou, brincando.

– Sempre cozinhei, só não sou tão bom como você! – ele sorriu, servindo-se.

– Isso é verdade! – ela concordou, rindo.

– O que?

– As duas coisas! – ele sorriu, parecendo aliviado. April comeu um pouco, soltando um gemido em seguida – Você está de parabéns, está uma delícia!

– Obrigado, madame! Foi no quarto da Harriet?

– Sim! – o encarou, sorridente – Estava dormindo feito um anjinho.

– Tenho uma novidade. – ela o encarou, esperando – Alex e Jo serão papais!

– Nossa! – ela sorriu – Que maravilha. Estão animados?

– Muito! Vamos ser os padrinhos do pequeno monstrinho! – ele brincou, rindo.

– Jackson! – ela o repreendeu – Não o chame assim! – ela riu – Eu vou gostar de ser madrinha, nunca fui!

– Eu também vou, não sei bem o que padrinhos fazem mas irei aprender!

– Basicamente os mimam! – April respondeu, mastigando um pedaço do filé.

– Quando ele me disse que queria que fôssemos os padrinhos fiquei pensando... Nós não escolhemos padrinhos para a Harriet!

– Verdade. Mas ainda temos tempo de escolher! – ela deu de ombros – Que tal Arizona e Owen?

– Gosto da escolha! – ele concordou – Podemos pensar nisso futuramente!

– Com certeza!

Terminaram de comer em silêncio. April ajudou com a louça, e depois de organizar toda a cozinha, Jackson apareceu com um garrafa de vinho em mãos.

– O que você acha? – mostrou-lhe a garrafa.

– Perfeito! – ela sorriu.

Jackson lhe entregou a garrafa e pegou as taças, enquanto ela ia em direção à sala. Ele acendeu a lareira, e April abriu o vinho e os serviu.

Depois de pegar sua taça, ele escorou-se no sofá e ela, instintivamente, escorou-se nele. Ele sorriu e passou o braço desocupado pelos ombros dela.

– Estive pensando... – ela comentou após tomar um gole do vinho – O aniversário da Harriet está chegando, poderíamos fazer uma festinha. O que você acha? – se afastou um pouco dos braços dele para encará-lo.

– Eu concordo. – assentiu, sorrindo – O que você tem em mente? Quer alugar um salão?

– Hum, não! – ela negou, pensativa – Acho que podemos fazer em casa mesmo. A sua tem um espaço bom, não temos muitas pessoas para chamar! – deu de ombros.

– Sim, só os colegas da escola, a família e o pessoal do hospital! – ele concordou – Podemos contratar um buffet, decoração, essas coisas.

– Parece uma boa ideia! – ela sorriu – Ela ficará feliz!

– Não tenho dúvidas, e vai nos deixar loucos também! – Jackson comentou, entre risadas.

– Ah, você pode ter certeza disso! – ela também riu.

April bebeu o restante do vinho e deixou a taça na mesa de centro, Jackson também fez o mesmo e abraçou-a quando ela se endireitou no sofá.

Ficaram em silêncio curtindo a presença um do outro. Ele acariciava-a nos braços nus, e ela tinha uma das mãos na cintura dele por debaixo da camisa. Mas diferente do que estavam acostumados, aquelas carícias não eram sexuais.

Estavam apenas aproveitando o momento.

Minutos depois Jackson sentiu seus olhos ficarem pesados, quando tentou se afastar de April para saber se ela passaria a noite em sua casa, percebeu que ela já estava dormindo.

Sorriu e acariciou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Cogitou acordá-la para poderem subir para o quarto, mas tê-la em seus braços estava bom demais para interromper.

Passar a noite no sofá, e naquela posição não parecia algo agradável, mas Jackson não se importou.

Ajeitou-se o máximo possível, e a trouxe ainda mais para seu corpo. April se remexeu, suspirando. Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, suspirando também.

* * *

April abriu os olhos, confusa ao ver onde estava.

Um braço de Jackson ainda rodeava seu corpo, e o outro estava jogado no sofá. Ele tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, a boca levemente aberta e dormia tranquilamente.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, vendo que ele tinha pegado no sono também. Se lembrou de sentir que a cada gole de vinho relaxava mais e mais, e os carinhos dele também.

– Hei... – ela murmurou próximo à ele, tentando acordá-lo – Jackson.

– Hum... – resmungou, respirando fundo e abrindo os olhos – Quantas horas? – perguntou ao ver que ela o encarava.

– Ainda é de madrugada. – ela respondeu, pegando o celular e vendo que eram 2:40 da manhã.

– Vamos subir? – ele perguntou, fazendo menção de se levantar mas ela o deteve.

– Vamos ficar aqui! – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, e ele a olhou, um pouco confuso – Vou colocar o celular para despertar mais cedo, vou em casa me arrumar e venho encontrar a Harriet aqui e leva-la para a escola! – respondeu, parecendo ter pensado na ideia rapidamente.

– Isso é bom! – ele sorriu, concordando.

– Ok, eu já volto!

Ela subiu as escadas com pés descalços, para não fazer barulho. Entrou no quarto de Jackson e pegou um edredom. Quando voltou para a sala, ele já estava deitado confortavelmente no sofá, esperando por ela.

April sorriu, cobriu-o com a peça que havia buscado, colocou o celular para despertar e voltou a se deitar com Jackson no, de costas para o peito dele. Ele colou seu corpo no dela, apertando-a pela cintura.

– Está frio aqui! – ela comentou, esfregando uma das mãos nos braços dele e entrelaçando suas pernas.

– Sim. – murmurou baixinho – Agorinha esquentamos. – ouviu-a murmurar um "aham" – Boa noite.

– Boa noite, Jackson. – ela entrelaçou sua mão com a dele que estava em sua barriga.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e não demorou para que pegassem no sono novamente. Nenhum dos dois conseguia se lembrar quando foi a última vez que dormiram num sofá, e também não se importavam com isso.

Naquele momento, a única coisa que queriam e precisavam era estarem juntos.


	8. Capítulo 8

Os preparativos para o aniversário de Harriet aconteceram à todo vapor.

A garotinha optou pelo tema da Agnes da trilogia de filmes Meu Malvado Favorito (assim como havia escolhido sua mochila há algum tempo) e April e Jackson contrataram um buffet que já tinha uma pessoa para fazer a decoração. O tempo estava curto para correrem atrás dos preparativos, e facilidade era o que ambos buscavam.

– Michelle, como estamos? – April perguntou à organizadora, chegando nos fundos da casa de Jackson. Aparentemente tudo estava saindo como o planejado. Ela havia tirado o dia de folga no trabalho, e Jackson também. Com Harriet cansada de ficar em casa o dia todo, ele havia resolvido leva-la ao parque para espairecer.

– Tudo certo, Dr. Kepner! – a jovem respondeu, sorridente – Já estamos terminando com a decoração, e o buffet também. Pode ficar tranquila!

– Oh, ok! – ela sorriu também – Jackson deve estar chegando com Harriet, vou subir para arrumá-la, mas qualquer coisa pode me chamar, tudo bem?

– Não se preocupe!

– Obrigada, Michelle!

– É o meu trabalho, Dr. Kepner!

April sorriu agradecida e entrou na casa. Precisava separar o vestido que usaria, e o de Harriet.

Quando estava pronta para subir as escadas, ouviu o barulho da porta da frente e logo a filha entrou saltitante com um balão rosa na mão.

– Oi mamãe! – ela correu até April, que se abaixou para beijá-la – Já está na hora?

– Oi joaninha! Quase, acho que já podemos começar a nos arrumar. – comentou, brincando com os cabelos da filha.

– Já terminaram a organização? – Jackson perguntou, se aproximando das duas.

– Praticamente. Deixei Michelle terminando de organizar tudo! – ela sorriu para ele – Melhor você ir tomar banho, vou arrumar a Hatty primeiro e você terá que mantê-la limpa enquanto me arrumo! – deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro e o viu sorrir.

– Já conversamos sobre isso e ela prometeu se comportar não é, filha? – ele falou com Harriet que assentiu.

– Sim, hoje eu faço 4 anos e agora sou uma mocinha! – ela sorriu, mostrando 4 dedinhos da mão.

– Hum, muito bem! – April bateu palmas – Agora vamos subir que os convidados começam a chegar daqui a pouco.

Harriet passou por ela, correndo pelas escadas.

– Arizona e Callie vêm? – Jackson perguntando, indo atrás de April.

– Sim, já estão no hotel! – April respondeu, olhando-o – Não quiseram nos incomodar. – revirou os olhos.

– Como se elas incomodassem! – Jackson riu.

– É, eu disse isso também. – deu de ombros – Vou arrumar a Harriet, me avisa quando estiver pronto!

– Claro! – sorriu.

Jackson queria se aproximar para beijá-la, mas recuou, entrando no quarto para se arrumar. April suspirou, um pouco irritada. Ela também ansiava por beijá-lo, mas não sabia como ultrapassar a linha imaginária que haviam colocado entre eles.

Entrou no quarto de Harriet, e ela já estava esperando-a na porta do banheiro.

– Que demora, mamãe! – resmungou a pequena, entrando no cômodo e vendo a mãe entrar logo em seguida.

April riu da impaciência da filha. Aquilo com certeza ela havia puxado de Jackson.

Harriet estava mais empolgada durante o banho do que o normal. Ela pulava agitada, comentando sobre os amiguinhos que viriam à sua festa, enquanto April tentava contê-la.

Depois do banho, ela ajudou a filha a colocar o vestido rosa que haviam escolhido no shopping semanas antes. Ele era rodado, com pedras brilhantes no busto, e um pequeno laço na cintura.

Escolheram também uma tiara branca, também de pedras.

A sandália de dedos na cor ouro formava o look completo da pequena.

– Você está uma princesinha! – April comentou, sorrindo ao vê-la. Harriet foi até a penteadeira, escolheu um gloss e entregou à mãe – Abre a boca. – a garotinha o fez, e April passou-o.

– Agora estou pronta! – ela rodopiou, sorridente.

– Sim, não se suje, ok?! Papai vai tomar conta de você enquanto a mamãe também se arruma! – disse, conferindo os cabelinhos da filha.

– Vou ficar quietinha, mamãe!

April sorriu e segundos depois Jackson apareceu no quarto, também pronto. O perfume que usava exalou no quarto e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, disfarçadamente, ao vê-lo.

Ele usava uma camisa jeans escura com os primeiros botões aberto, o jeans escuro caía bem em sua cintura, e ela rapidamente poderia vislumbrá-lo sem aquelas roupas.

Meneou a cabeça rapidamente ao ver que Jackson a encarava franzindo o cenho.

– Como estou papai? – Harriet perguntou, dando uma voltinha para ele poder ver sua roupinha.

– Muito linda, joaninha! – ele sorriu feliz – Vamos descer? A mamãe tem que se arrumar.

– Não demora, mamãe! – ela avisou, saindo do quarto de mãos dadas com o pai.

Ela verificou o relógio e viu que ainda tinha algum tempo, mas não suficiente para um banho de banheira como vinha desejando.

Para facilitar, havia trazido suas coisas para poder se arrumar na casa de Jackson. Tinha chegado bem cedo para organizar tudo junto com Michelle, e sabia que o dia seria corrido.

Por sorte, Harriet havia se entretido bastante com o pai.

Foi para o quarto de hóspede e separou a roupa que usaria.

O vestido floral tomara que caia havia ficado perfeito em seu corpo. Deixou os brincos e o colar de ouro branco em cima do vestido, e tirou a sandália de salto baixo na cor salmão da caixa.

Entrou no banheiro e ligou a água quente. O vapor a relaxou instantaneamente.

Por um pequeno momento pensou em se tocar para relaxar ainda mais, mas suspirou frustrada com a ideia. Sabia que seus dedos não eram como os de Jackson, e o orgasmo não a relaxaria, muito pelo contrário, a deixaria ansiando, ainda mais, para estar com ele.

– Droga! – murmurou, fechando os olhos e enxaguando o shampoo dos cabelos.

Passou a máscara hidrante nos cabelos limpos e enquanto a deixava agir, esfoliou o corpo e se depilou em seguida.

Depois de se secar, vestiu o roupão, enrolou os cabelos numa toalha e foi para o quarto.

Uma parte de si queria descer as escadas e ver se Harriet ainda estava arrumada, e a outra assegurou-a de que Jackson daria conta disso.

– Uma horinha. – ela murmurou, sentando-se em frente ao espelho – Jackson consegue mantê-la arrumada.

Com os cabelos arrumados e a maquiagem feita, April sorriu ao se olhar no espelho e ver que havia escolhido o vestido certo.

Estava conferindo o batom quando Harriet entrou no quarto.

– Mamãe, está na hora! – ela apressou-a – Tia Ari está lá embaixo.

– Estou pronta! – ela sorriu, se virando para filha – Vamos descer!

April saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e descendo devagar as escadas com Harriet, que estava perfeitamente arrumada. Jackson havia conseguido mantê-la limpa e sorriu orgulhosa.

Ele era um pai incrível para ela.

– Você já comeu? – April perguntou à filha, saindo da casa e entrando no jardim. De longe avistou Arizona, Callie e Sofia com Jackson.

– Sim! – ela assentiu, correndo em direção à Sofia. As duas pegaram na mão, e a filha de Callie e Arizona puxou Harriet para ir ao _pula-pula_.

– Nossa, mas você está um arraso! Fiu, fiu! – Arizona bateu palmas, encarando a amiga de cima à baixo.

– Você também está linda! – April meneou a cabeça, devolvendo o elogio e abraçou-a – Oi, Callie! – cumprimentou a cirurgiã ortopédica, com um abraço rápido.

– Oi, Kepner! – ela sorriu – A festa está linda, você realmente sabe lidar com isso! – elogiou.

– Alex e Jo chegaram! – Jackson disse ao avistar o casal.

– Meu Deus, ela está linda grávida! – Callie disse, sorridente – Deveríamos ter um outro bebê! – cochichou para Arizona, que sorriu.

– Hum, podemos conversar sobre isso depois! – Arizona piscou, sorrindo.

Os recém-chegados se aproximaram deles, sorrindo animados. Garçons começaram a servi-los; taças com sucos, refrigerantes, cerveja e também os aperitivos.

– _Appes_ , você arrasou! – Alex comentou, de boca cheia. Jo o cutucou, querendo que ele engolisse antes de conversar. April se controlou para não revirar os olhos ao ouvir o antigo apelido.

– Obrigada, Alex! – ela sorriu – Mas dessa vez tive ajuda. – confessou – O tempo estava um pouco curto.

– Ainda me lembro do seu parto... – Arizona comentou, nostálgica – Ela está fazendo 4 anos!

– É muito tempo! – Jackson concordou, sorrindo e olhando April.

– Muito! – concordou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso – Vão se sentando... Logo o restante do pessoal deve estar chegando. Aproveitem! – ela sorriu, e os quatro assentiram, se afastando deles. April se virou para Jackson, encarando-o – Você conseguiu mantê-la limpa, esqueci de te parabenizar. – ele deu um passo a frente, sorrindo e acariciando-a no rosto.

– Eu sou um ótimo pai, você já deveria saber disso! – se gabou, dando uma piscadinha e a fazendo rir.

Instintivamente, April se aproximou ainda mais, com o olhar fixo na boca dele, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e o encarou. Jackson entendeu o recado.

Ela queria que ele a beijasse.

April ficou na ponta dos pés, e quando seus lábios iam se encontrar com os dele, sentiu pequenas mãozinhas agarrarem em seu vestido, puxando-a. Encostou a testa no ombro de Jackson e suspirou frustrada, se recompondo ao ouvir a voz de Harriet.

– Mamãe... Mamãe! – ela chamou, fazendo com que April se afastasse de Jackson e a encarasse.

– Oi, joaninha! O que houve? – ela murmurou, forçando um sorriso nos lábios.

– Ó, saiu! – ela entregou o laço cor de rosa que havia desprendido da roupa.

– Mamãe vai arrumar! – April a puxou, sentou-se numa cadeira e prendeu o laço ao redor da cintura da pequena – Prontinho! – ela sorriu, alisando o vestido dela e conferindo-o.

– Obrigada, mamãe! – deu um beijo na bochecha de April – Papai, vamos... – grudou sua pequena mãozinha na de Jackson – Você tem que me ver pulando, papai!

Jackson encarou April, murmurando um pedido de desculpas, e saiu com Harriet.

Ela suspirou, mais irritada do que deveria, e ficou encarando os dois. A filha dava saltos no _pula-pula_ , enquanto ele filmava tudo e sorria orgulhoso.

– Problemas no paraíso? – Arizona murmurou, assustando-a.

– Deus, Arizona! – April a repreendeu, colocando uma mão no peito – Você me assustou! – a loira gargalhou.

– Problemas no paraíso? – ela repetiu.

– Hum, não é bem assim! – murmurou – Mas... – olhou para os dois lados, para confirmar que estavam sozinhas – Eu preciso transar, sabe? – confessou, fazendo Arizona tampar a boca e reprimir o riso – Sério! Esse cavalheirismo tem sido fofo. Ele realmente estava me dando espaço, sem forçar nada, sem nem tentar me beijar de novo... E isso me encheu de tesão. – murmurou, desabafando.

– Quando se trata do Jackson, você não se aguenta! – Arizona comentou, rindo.

– Não posso negar! – deu de ombros, respirando fundo.

– Tem que ter paciência, amiga!

– Eu estou tentando... Mas ele não me ajuda! – cruzou os braços no peito, encarando o cirurgião plástico – Eu consigo olhar pra ele e arrancar as roupas com meus olhos.

– April! – Arizona gargalhou ao ver que ela falava sério. A ruiva deu de ombros, mordendo o lábio inferior – É melhor você ir falar com sua futura sogrinha, ela acabou de chegar! – cutucou a amiga, que assentiu e se levantou indo em direção à Catherine e Richard, que haviam parado no caminho para cumprimentar Jackson.

Logo a festa de Harriet foi se enchendo.

April e Jackson haviam convidado algumas crianças da sala dela e os amigos mais íntimos do hospital também foram. O cirurgião plástico ficou feliz em ver Ben com Bailey e Tuck; desde que ele havia deixado a carreira de cirurgião para ser bombeiro as agendas dos dois não batiam, e não conseguiam manter contato.

Owen também veio com Amelia e Léo. O garotinho já estava andando, e Harriet havia ficado encantada com o menininho. Quando April os viu juntos, foi inevitável não pensar em Samuel. Ele teria sido um irmão mais velho protetor, assim como Jackson era como pai.

Por volta das 18:00, vendo que o cansaço começava a dominar Harriet, April e Jackson decidiram cantar os parabéns.

Arizona gravou vídeos, e tirou fotos animada de todos. Ela sorriu feliz ao ver os três juntos. Harriet estava de pé numa cadeira, batendo palmas, enquanto era observada pelos pais. E a foto preferida de Arizona, era uma em que April e Jackson se encaravam sorrindo, com Harriet no meio, também sorrindo. Ela sabia que a cirurgiã de trauma iria querer aquela imagem antes do álbum que o fotógrafo só entregaria nos próximos dias.

* * *

– Somos as últimas a irem embora, meu Deus! – Arizona comentou, já na porta da casa de Jackson, se despedindo de April.

– Arizona, deixe a April em paz! – Callie gritou do carro, rindo.

– Eu já vou, amor! – ela sorriu para a esposa – Te mandei umas fotos que tirei da festa, depois você olha!

– Obrigada por isso! – April sorriu – Nos falamos amanhã! – abraçou-a.

– Sim, qualquer coisa é só ligar!

– Obrigada pela festa, Kepner! – Callie disse, sorrindo também.

– Obrigada por virem!

Arizona acenou, sorrindo, e entrou no carro, Sofia havia dormido no mesmo instante em que elas a colocaram no banco de trás. Callie acenou mais uma vez, e as três foram embora.

Quando entrou em casa, avistou Michelle comandando a retirada do buffet e decoração. Havia sido bem mais rápido do que a montagem, April constatou.

– Hei. – Jackson se aproximou dela – O que acha de darmos um banho nessa pequena? – indicou Harriet, que estava sonolenta em seus braços.

– Eu não quero banho. – ela resmungou, coçando os olhos – Eu quero pula-pula!

– Hum, você quer um banho e quer dormir! – April disse, sorrindo – Você pode fazer isso por mim? – perguntou à Jackson – Michelle já está terminando, mas não quero deixa-la sozinha.

– Claro! – ele sorriu – Qualquer coisa me chama.

– Sim! Bons sonhos, joaninha. – murmurou, beijando a testinha suada da filha – Eu te amo!

– Eu não vou dormir. – ela resmungou, e April meneou a cabeça rindo.

* * *

April sorriu e agradeceu à Michelle ao ver que tudo estava devidamente organizado, sem nenhuma demonstração de que havia tido uma festa ali.

Quando se jogou no sofá de Jackson, viu que se passavam das 20:30 da noite. Pegou o celular e abriu as fotos que Arizona enviou. Sorriu feliz admirando uma sua com Harriet e Jackson.

– Está cansada? – Jackson perguntou ao vê-la. Ele também havia tomado um banho, e usava uma calça de moletom cinza com uma camiseta azul escuro.

– Sim, muito! – ela suspirou, passando as mãos pelos pés. Jackson sentou-se ao seu lado, e puxou as pernas dela para que ficassem em seu colo – Hum, isso é bom! – ela gemeu ao sentir as mãos dele apertar seus pés, numa massagem.

– Por que não sobe e toma um banho de banheira? Vai te relaxar. – ele deu a ideia, ainda massageando seus pés, e vendo-a de olhos fechados com a cabeça jogada para trás. Os seios saltavam do vestido, e ele engoliu em seco, sentindo aquela visão o excitar.

– Hum, isso também é bom! – ela se ajeitou para encará-lo – A banheira do seu quarto é a maior. – ela brinca.

– Eu não me importo de você usá-la! – ele sorriu – Vem, vamos subir. – ele se levantou e estendeu uma das mãos.

– Estou cansada! – resmungou, estendendo os dois braços para ele puxá-la.

– Manhosa. – Jackson riu, e a puxou.

Os dois subiram as escadas abraçados. Quando entrou no quarto, Jackson foi até a banheira para enchê-la enquanto April o esperava deitada na cama.

– Harriet demorou dormir? – ela perguntou.

– Não mesmo! – ele respondeu, a voz abafada pela parede – Quase dormiu no banho. – ela podia ouvir sua risada.

– Ela aproveitou bem a festa. – April sorriu para si mesma, e ouviu ele sair do banheiro.

– E como! – Jackson concordou, sorrindo – Acho que a água está boa, vem conferir.

April se levantou da cama e se aproximou dele, andou até a banheira e testou a temperatura da água com os pés.

– Hum, realmente está bom! – ela gemeu.

– Ok, então... Eu... – ele ficou parado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, sem saber como agir – Eu vou te esperar lá embaixo, ok?! – indicou com o dedo, nervoso. April se aproximou dele, e entrelaçou suas mãos.

– Você pode ficar. – ela murmurou – Você está bem limpinho, mas... Eu quero que você fique! – ela levantou a cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos. Jackson sorriu, apertando suas mãos com mais força.

– Então eu fico. – ele concordou.

Dessa vez ela tinha plena certeza de que não seriam interrompidos, então soltou suas mãos e o abraçou pelo pescoço, colando seus lábios nos dele com um pouco mais de pressa do que havia imaginado.

Ela grunhiu ao sentir a língua dele invadir sua boca, e o apertou ainda mais contra si. Jackson deslizou uma das mãos até as costas dela, abrindo o fecho do vestido e a deixando apenas de calcinha.

Ele passou as mãos pela bunda dela, apertando-a e forçando seu quadril contra o dela.

– Eu senti muita falta de você. – ele murmurou, com a boca ainda colada na dela.

– Eu também. – concordou, aprofundando o beijo.

Jackson a pegou no colo, e a pressionou contra a parede. Ele desceu os beijos por seu pescoço, lambendo-o e deixando pequenos chupões no ombro que seriam tampados com uma blusa.

Passou a língua em um dos seios dela, chupando o bico e enrijecendo-o ainda mais. Com o outro, ele brincava com os dedos, alongando-o.

– A água vai esfriar. – ele comentou, com a boca colada em seu pescoço.

– Esquentamos de novo depois... – ela murmurou, forçando o quadril para frente para sentir sua ereção – Agora eu preciso muito de você.

Jackson colocou-a no chão, para retirar as roupas que usava, e quando estava nu, abaixou-se para tirar a única peça que cobria o corpo de April.

Ela arqueou o corpo surpresa quando sentiu a boca dele em seu centro, e ele suspender sua perna direita e coloca-la sobre o ombro.

April se contorceu, levando as duas mãos até a cabeça dele para que ele não se afastasse.

– J-Jackson... – ela gemeu, sentindo dois dedos a penetrarem e a língua dele rodear seu clitóris – Oh... meu Deus, i-isso! – apertou ainda mais a cabeça dele contra seu corpo, sentindo que faltava muito pouco para explodir – A-Assim!

April gritou quando o orgasmo finalmente a atingiu, deixando seu corpo mole e completamente exausto.

Jackson beijava suas coxas, e quando ela estava calma, ele se levantou e puxou-a para seu corpo, abraçando-a, enquanto beijava seus cabelos e ombros.

– Quer entrar na água? – murmurou.

– Não mesmo! – se afastou, deu um pequeno sorriso e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Ele também mordeu o lábio, excitado, enquanto era puxado por ela até a bancada da pia.

April sentou-se na borda, e Jackson ficou entre suas pernas. Ela beijou-o na boca, e o puxou ainda mais.

– O que você quer? – ele perguntou.

– Você. – ela gemeu, arqueando-se contra ele – Agora!

Jackson assentiu, pegou o membro com uma mão e o levou direto à entrada molhada dela, roçando-o antes de penetra-la.

April mordeu-o no ombro ao senti-lo dentro de si. Jackson começou os movimentos de entra e sai, afundando-se nela o máximo que podia.

Os corpos suados se conectavam, e ela apertava a bunda dele com os dois pés, pedindo que ele fosse mais fundo e mais forte.

Deus, a última vez deles havia sido há anos, mas a conexão que tinham ainda era igual.

Nenhum homem era capaz de fazê-la se sentir tão bem como ele.

– Eu... Não vou durar muito. – ele informou, levando uma mão entre eles para tocá-la no clitóris e proporcionar outro orgasmo antes de chegar ao seu máximo.

Quando estavam saciados, Jackson deixou seu corpo pender contra o dela. April acariciava-o nas costas, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

– Eu estou pronta para a banheira, agora. – ela murmurou, e ouviu o gargalhar.

– Vou arrumar a água. – ele disse, dando-lhe um beijo no ombro e se afastando.

Jackson adicionou mais água quente à banheira, e quando a temperatura ficou ideal foi até April para trazê-la.

– É bom essa água estar quente, Jackson! – ela comentou, agarrada ao pescoço dele enquanto ele se abaixava para sentar com ela .

– Está! – ele confirmou, e ela suspirou ao sentir a água quente em seu corpo – Viu?! Eu disse.

April sorriu, se afundou na banheira para molhar os cabelos e mudou a posição, colando as costas no peito dele. Jackson abraçou-a pela cintura, mantendo-a em seus braços.

– Isso é bom. – ela comentou, sentindo ele acariciar sua barriga – Eu juro que poderia dormir aqui. – ela virou o rosto para encará-lo.

– Minha cama é mais confortável. – Jackson murmurou, dando-lhe um breve beijo nos lábios.

– Nós temos que conversar com a Harriet. – ela disse, ainda o encarando – Se vamos ficar juntos, temos que contar à ela, explicar as coisas para não confundi-la... – ele assentiu, beijando-a na testa – Temos que fazer isso dar certo desta vez, Jackson. – murmurou, temerosa – Sabe... se isso der errado eu...

– April! – ele a interrompeu – Vamos fazer dar certo. Vamos conversar com a Harriet. Vamos fazer tudo como você quiser que seja feito, ok?! – sorriu, confiante – Vai ser diferente, ninguém vai fugir, vamos ficar e enfrentar tudo, juntos, como deve ser!

– Ok! – ela assentiu, recebendo um beijo dele nos lábios.

Ficaram aproveitando a banheira até ambos sentirem os dedos enrugados. Jackson enrolou uma toalha em sua cintura, e deixou April no banheiro secando os cabelos.

Quando ela entrou no quarto, ele estava deitado na cama, com os braços cruzados na barriga, cochilando. Provavelmente deve ter dormido enquanto a esperava.

Ela sorriu, desligou as luzes e se juntou à ele, que acordou ao sentir as pernas dela se entrelaçar nas suas.

Jackson sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados, puxou-a para seu peito, sentindo ela se aconchegar e suspirar.

– Eu te amo! – ela murmurou, dando um beijo no peito dele.

– Eu também amo você!

Fecharam os olhos e rapidamente dormiram, exaustos pelo dia corrido, mas extremamente felizes. A expressão serena em seus rostos confirmava isso.


	9. Capítulo 9

– HORA DE IR PRA CASA!

April gritou ao ver Jackson e Harriet brincando no escorredor do parque.

O dia estava ensolarado após uma semana de chuva intensa e frio. Decidiram aproveitar a manhã de sábado e seu dia de folga do hospital para levarem a filha para passear.

– Mamãe! – Harriet se aproximou dela, que estava sentada na sombra com um vestido florido e óculos escuros – Eu quero um cachorrinho! – ela contou, sorridente. April levantou os óculos para encará-la, e franziu a testa.

– Você quer um cachorrinho? – ela questionou, olhando para Jackson que se aproximava delas com uma garrafa de água nas mãos. Ele usava bermuda cargo, camiseta e tênis e os óculos escuros o deixava ainda mais gostoso.

– Sim, mamãe! – ela juntou as mãozinhas, implorando – O papai disse que posso ter um cachorrinho! – Harriet indicou Jackson com a cabeça. Ele tirou os óculos, prendendo-os na gola da camisa e tomou um gole de água, entregando a garrafa para Harriet e encarando April.

– Seu pai disse que você pode ter um cachorrinho? – April olhou para ele, cruzando os braços no peito. Ele não deixou de admirar a visão dos seios dela saltando do decote do vestido de listras.

– Eu acho que seria legal. – ele murmurou, dando de ombros – Ela aprenderia à ter responsabilidades, você sabe que o cachorrinho tem necessidades como nós, não é filha? – acariciou os cabelos da filha – Ele faz xixi, cocô, e temos que leva-lo para passear.

– Eu sei, papai! – ela concordou, sorrindo para Jackson – Eu sou uma garota agora, posso cuidar dele! Mamãe, por favor! – piscou os olhinhos para April, que meneou a cabeça.

– Temos que conversar sobre isso direitinho! – April avisou, se levantando do banco para irem embora – Seu pai e eu trabalhamos o dia todo, ele vai ficar muito sozinho. – comentou com Harriet, enquanto se encaminhavam para o estacionamento – E o quintal da nossa casa é pequeno pra ele.

– Ele pode ficar na casa do papai! – Harriet deu a ideia encarando Jackson, que franziu a testa. Obviamente ter um cão em casa, sem as duas morando com ele, não estava nos seus planos.

– Isso é interessante! – April segurou o riso, olhando Jackson que meneou a cabeça, rindo – Você não acha, Jackson?

– Muito! – ele ironizou.

– FECHADO! – Harriet pulou, batendo palmas – Eu vou ganhar um cachorrinho, eu vou ganhar um cachorrinho! – cantarolou, pulando até o carro.

April meneou a cabeça, rindo. Jackson encarou-a com um semblante nada amigável, e isso a fazia rir ainda mais. Quando chegaram no carro, ela colocou Harriet e afivelou o cinto de segurança, vendo Jackson esperando por ela do lado de fora.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou, ainda rindo.

– Vem morar comigo e podemos ter o cachorrinho! – ele disse, com um semblante sério.

– Como é? – gargalhou – Não, claro que não! – negou com a cabeça.

– Porque não? – questionou, cruzando os braços no peito.

– Porque nós ainda nem contamos para a Hatty que estamos juntos... – ela se aproximou dele, tocando-o nos braços – Temos que ir devagar, sabia?

– Estamos namorando escondido há três meses, April! – ele choramingou, colocando as mãos na cintura dela – Eu sinto falta de morar com você. Odeio acordar sozinho!

– Parece um bebê falando! – ela riu e ele revirou os olhos – E fique longe... – ela tirou as mãos dele de sua cintura.

– Sério... Você precisa parar com esse medo, temos que contar à ela! – J ackson disse, dando um suspiro – Ela vai adorar a notícia, posso apostar minhas...

– HEI! – ela lhe deu um tapa, interrompendo-o antes que dissesse palavras nada gentis – Vamos contar... Que tal hoje? – ela sugeriu – Você pode ficar para o jantar, contamos e... – abaixou o tom de voz, seduzindo-o – Eu posso pensar se deixo você dormir comigo! – mordeu o lábio inferior, e viu Jackson conter o gemido.

– Ótimo! – ele concordou – E talvez eu não deixe você dormir! – ele deu uma piscadela antes de rodear o carro e sentar no banco do motorista.

* * *

Após o jantar, Jackson colocou um filme para assistir com Harriet enquanto aguardava April organizar a cozinha e vir se juntar à eles.

Como sempre, a animação da noite era "Barbie Como Rapunzel".

– Você não se cansa desse filme? – April perguntou ao sentar ao lado da filha.

– Não, mamãe! – ela negou, encarando a televisão encantada. A cena de Rapunzel na carruagem com o príncipe já estava passando, então April sabia que os créditos do filme se aproximava.

– Esse filme é legal! – Jackson comentou quando Harriet se esticou em seu colo, após o filme acabar – Eu gostei!

– É lindo, não é papai? – ela sorriu, bocejando em seguida.

– Sim! – ele concordou, dando um beijinho na ponta do nariz dela – Sabe... Mamãe e eu queremos conversar com você! – Harriet se ajeitou em seu colo, sentando de frente para a mãe.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou, encarando um de cada vez, com o rostinho sério.

– Ok... – April respirou fundo – Quando duas pessoas se gostam muito... – começou, um pouco nervosa e procurando as palavras certas. Havia testado isso em frente ao espelho várias e várias vezes mas, como já era esperado, não sairia igual – Elas não conseguem ficar longe uma da outra...

– Elas são _naramolados_ , não é? – Harriet a interrompeu, encarando o pai.

– Namorados – ele corrigiu – Ou se casam, como a Rapunzel se casou com o Príncipe! – ela assentiu, parecendo bem interessada.

– Seu papai e eu já fomos casados! – April interveio.

– SÉRIO? – ela gritou – Mamãe usou um vestido igual da Rapunzel?

– Bom, não igual, mas era lindo! – Jackson respondeu, sorrindo ao se lembrar daquele dia.

– Isso já faz um tempo, você não lembra porque era bem pequenininha... – Harriet continuava encarando-a, atenta. Não iria explicar que quando ela nasceu eles não eram casados, aquilo iria confundi-la – E agora... Bom, nós resolvemos tentar de novo!

– Quer dizer que o papai vai morar com a gente? – ela questionou, com os olhinhos brilhando e a pegou de surpresa.

– Bom... Você gostaria disso? – ela sorriu, feliz com a empolgação da filha.

– MAS É CLARO! – ela se levantou do colo de Jackson, abraçando April em agradecimento – Eu vou ver o papai _tooooodo_ dia, agora! – se virou para Jackson, pulando até ele.

– Sim, joaninha! – ele murmurou, sorrindo com o abraço apertado que ela lhe deu – Você fica feliz?

– Claro, papai! – se afastou para beija-lo na bochecha.

– Bom, sei que você está muito feliz com a novidade mas é hora de ir pra cama! – April interrompeu o abraço dos dois, e Harriet a encarou, bocejando logo em seguida – Sobe e escova os dentes que papai e eu já vamos te colocar pra dormir! – sorriu.

– Sim, mamãe!

Harriet deu um beijo na bochecha de Jackson e desceu de seu colo, subindo as escadas empolgada.

– Ela parece feliz. – Jackson comentou, sorrindo para April.

– Sim, não que eu ache que ela entenda o que significa isso, mas... Ela está contente! – April deu de ombros, sorrindo e se aproximando dele. Jackson mordeu o lábio inferior ao vê-la se debruçar, deixando uma pequena parte dos seios à mostra – Hum, eu conheço esse olhar. – ela murmurou, encarando-o.

– Olhar de quem já está excitado! – ele murmurou de volta, roçando os polegares nas laterais dos seios dela.

– Como um garotinho de 12 anos que não pode ver peitos! – ela o provocou, e ele grunhiu, concordando.

– A culpa é toda sua! – Jackson se defendeu.

– Não mesmo, garotão! – ela negou, rindo e se afastou – Se controle e vem colocar sua filha pra dormir!

April não esperou uma resposta dele, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto de Harriet, que

já estava ajoelhada fazendo sua oração. Ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas quando ouviu a filha agradecer por seus pais estarem juntos.

– Amém! – a pequena murmurou, fazendo o sinal da cruz e se levantando – Prontinho, mamãe!

– Estou vendo! – ela sorriu.

Harriet se deitou e April a cobriu, lhe dando um beijo na testa e desejando boa noite. Quando se afastou, Jackson fez o mesmo que ela, desligando o abajur do criado-mudo e saindo do quarto da filha.

April não estava no corredor quando ele saiu, mas a luz do quarto dela acesa indicava que ela já estava lá.

– Hum, eu cheguei a tempo da melhor parte. – Jackson disse ao entrar e vê-la jogar a blusa na cama, de costas pra ele.

– Não sei se você está merecendo. – ela se virou para ele, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Jackson se aproximou dela, puxando-a pela cintura e colando seus corpos.

– Eu tenho certeza que estou merecendo. – murmurou, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço dela.

April gemeu em resposta, afastando os cabelos do pescoço e liberando o acesso à ele. Jackson intensificou as carícias, e não demorou para se conectarem. Ele a jogou na cama, e ambos tentavam fazer o máximo de silêncio que era possível para não acordarem Harriet.

Ele entrava e saía dela com pressa e profundidade, apertando-a contra a cama enquanto ela o arranhava nas costas.

Quando o orgasmo chegou, os dois abafaram o grito um no outro, aproveitando a sensação de prazer que corria por seus corpos.

– Eu preciso de um banho. – ele murmurou, saindo de dentro dela e deitando ao seu lado. April, instintivamente, jogou as pernas pela cintura dele, sorrindo apaixonada.

– Eu também! – ela concordou – Você vai ficar aqui, não é? – perguntou, e Jackson virou-se para encará-la com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Não há outro lugar que eu preferia estar!

* * *

– Papai, eu quero esse!

Finalmente, depois de semanas no pé dos pais, Harriet havia conseguido que eles deixassem-na adotar um cachorrinho.

Aquela também havia sido uma ótima oportunidade para que April aceitasse se mudar para casa de Jackson.

Ele havia proposto que quando elas se mudassem poderiam ir adotar o cachorrinho e, com insistência e ajuda de Harriet, April finalmente cedeu.

Ela ainda achava que era um passo grande demais voltar a morarem juntos, mas não podia negar que havia ficado feliz com isso.

E a adaptação também havia sido fácil. Já estava acostumada à ter Jackson em sua vida, e Harriet estava amando a novidade de ter o pai sempre ao seu dispor.

A rotina deles era diferente do que quando trabalhavam juntos no Grey Sloan, agora ambos ficavam em hospitais distintos e isso, em partes, era bom. Quando chegavam em casa podiam conversar sobre como havia sido seu dia, sem que já soubessem e sem trazer problemas do hospital para casa como já haviam feito algumas vezes no passado.

– Ele é bonitinho! – April sorriu ao ver o cachorrinho preto com branco, que tinha uns 5 meses, encará-la com olhinhos verdes brilhantes e o rabinho abanando.

– É uma mocinha! – Jackson disse, sorrindo para a cachorrinha que deu alguns latidos empolgada.

– Ela já tem cinco meses, não vai crescer muito. – a moça do canil os informou, sorridente – Ela chegou na barriga da mãezinha, e está aqui desde então!

– Tadinha. – April choramingou, passando a mão na cabecinha da cachorra que se curvou ao carinho.

– Mamãe, eu também quero! – Harriet esticou a mãozinha e o animal lambeu seus dedos, contente – Papai, vamos ficar com ela, por favor! – ela olhou para Jackson, com as mãos ainda na cachorra.

– Por mim tudo bem! – Jackson concordou.

O casal acertou os dados com a responsável pelo animal, sendo informados de que as vacinas já estavam em dias e que a castração também já havia sido feita.

– Já escolheu o nome pra ela, filha? – April perguntou ao entrarem no carro. A cachorrinha estava um pouco assustada na caixa de transporte, mas Harriet acariciava-a, tentando acalmá-la.

– Eu pensei em Meg, mamãe!

– Não! – Jackson discordou rapidamente.

– Porque não, papai? – Harriet perguntou, confusa. April colocou a mão na boca, rindo, olhando-o de soslaio. Queria ver como ele iria se sair dessa sem contar para a filha que era o nome da ex namorada.

– Eu só acho que deve ter nomes mais legais! – ele deu de ombros – Que tal... Becky?

– Não gostei! – Harriet negou rapidamente, fazendo careta.

– E Luna? – April se intrometeu – Luna é um nome bonito e combina com ela!

– Luna... Eu gosto de Luna! – Harriet sorriu – Oi Luna! – ela falou com a cachorrinha, que abanou o rabinho, parecendo aprovar o nome – A Luna gosta de Luna também, mamãe! – encarou April, ainda sorrindo – Ela vai se chamar Luna!

Em sua primeira semana em casa, Luna destruiu um sapato de Jackson, uma par de meias de Harriet e uma blusa de April. A pequena cachorrinha era um verdadeiro furacão e, obviamente, Jackson surtou com a cirurgiã de trauma, exigindo que devolvessem o animalzinho para o canil e, enquanto ele resmungava irritado, Luna se aproximou dele pulando em sua perna para que ele a pegasse e fizesse carinho.

Ele simplesmente pediu desculpas à April, pegou a cachorra no colo sentou-se no sofá e disse que ali era sua casa.

Aos poucos os três foram se acostumando à nova integrante, e se acostumaram também a não deixar nada ao seu alcance que ela pudesse tornar comestível.

* * *

– O nosso jantar ainda está marcado, não é? – Jackson perguntou enquanto se arrumava

no banheiro para ir para o hospital.

– Nós temos mesmo que ir? – April o encarou – Porque não jantamos aqui mesmo?

– Estamos fazendo 4 meses de _namoro_... – ele revirou os olhos ao dizer a palavra – Quero comemorar com você e a nossa filha! – ele sorriu e ela revirou os olhos – Nos encontramos no restaurante, ok? A reserva é para às 20:00hrs, não se atrase!

– Eu tenho outra escolha? – questionou e ele negou, rindo – Então estarei lá! – deu uma piscadela e abriu um sorriso.

– Nos vemos lá! – ele lhe puxou para um beijo rápido, e logo em seguida saiu em direção ao hospital.

Durante todo o dia April foi importunada por mensagens de texto de Jackson. Em todas ele mostrava o entusiasmo para o jantar da noite, diferente dela que havia amanhecido um pouco mal humorada e nada empolgada.

4 meses juntos.

As coisas estavam passando rápido demais, _e ele nem sequer comentava algo sobre se casarem de novo_.

Jackson obviamente não estava interessado em manter as coisas sérias com ela novamente, e ela não sabia por quanto tempo mais aguentaria.

Adorava morar com ele e viverem a vida de casados de novo mas, no fundo de seu coração, ela queria mais que apenas _juntarem os trapos_.

April queria um anel.

Queria um vestido branco.

E véu.

E grinalda.

E, agora, ela também queria ser a Sra. Kepner-Avery.

– Está pronta? – April perguntou ao ver a filha sentada no carpete da sala, brincando com Luna.

– Sim, mamãe! – se levantou e a cachorrinha tentou subir em suas pernas, mordendo a barra de seu vestido – Luna, não pode! – ela advertiu a cachorrinha que sossegou.

– Vou colocar a Luna lá fora. – April pegou a pequenininha que tentou lambê-la no rosto – Não, sua sem vergonha! – ela riu, se desvencilhando.

Enquanto fechava a porta que dava ao jardim, April viu Luna andar até sua cama e se aconchegar nela, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso.

* * *

– Como minhas garotas estão lindas! – Jackson sorriu alegremente ao vê-las – Você está um pouco atrasada, Dr. Kepner! – ele provocou após April lhe dar um beijo casto nos lábios.

– Você está com sorte que estou aqui! – ela retrucou, sentando-se de frente à Jackson, e ele ignorou-a. Beijou a filha carinhosamente, e ela foi se sentar ao lado da mãe.

– Alguém está mal humorada, filha! – Jackson comentou com Harriet, rindo e ela riu também, colocando as mãozinhas na boca.

– Não estou! – April negou, abrindo o cardápio e ignorando-os.

– Devemos ir direto para o pedido, Hatty? – ele murmurou para a filha, e April os encarou por cima do cardápio.

– O que vocês estão tramando? – ela perguntou, tirando os olhos do cardápio e encarando os dois.

– Bom... – ele mexeu no bolso do paletó e quando sua mão voltou a aparecer, April arregalou os olhos ao ver a caixinha de veludo vermelha que ele segurava.

– O que você... – ela murmurou.

– Bem... Eu não vou me ajoelhar... – ele deu de ombros, encarando-a – Mas... Da primeira vez que fiz isso não foi nada convencional, e você merece um pedido certinho, com direito a caixinha de veludo e um anel lindo dentro. – ela colocou o cardápio de lado, encarando-o completamente e sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas – Sei que você quer esse pedido, sei que você não quer ser chamada de namorada como tenho feito há algum tempo, mais para te irritar quando vi o efeito que isso causava em você. – ele confessou, rindo – Eu amo você. Eu sempre quero tudo com você. Amo acordar ao seu lado todos os dias, amo que você tenha me aceitado de volta. – ela sorriu, com as mãos no rosto, emocionada – Eu amo tudo em você, até as coisas que eu não gosto. – ele repetiu aquelas palavras que tinha um significado tão grande para ambos – E eu quero um novo casamento, que já deveríamos ter tido e que adiamos porque somos dois idiotas... – ela assentiu, limpando o canto dos olhos e sorrindo – Então... April Kepner, você quer se casar, _de novo_ , comigo? – ele perguntou, abrindo a caixinha e mostrando o pequeno anel de ouro com um diamante no centro. Era maravilhoso. Tão incrível quanto o primeiro que ele havia lhe dado.

– Diz sim, mamãe! – Harriet a cutucou nas pernas, sorridente.

– Oh meu Deus... – ela murmurou, colocando as mãos na boca – Jackson isso é... Oh meu Deus! Sim, é claro que sim! – ela sorriu e se levantou para abraçá-lo – Eu te amo tanto! – murmurou, sentindo ele lhe beijar nos cabelos.

– Eu também te amo! – Jackson murmurou sorrindo, se afastou dela e April lhe estendeu a mão para que ele colocasse o anel – Ainda me lembro do tamanho! – ele sorriu ao ver que serviu. Ela admirou a joia e o puxou para um singelo beijo nos lábios.

– Você sabia disso? – April perguntou à Harriet, ao se separarem, franzindo o cenho.

– Mas é claro que sim! – ela sorriu, se gabando – Papai me contou tudinho!

– Como foi isso? – ela encarou Jackson, rindo.

– Ela me pegou vendo umas fotos do nosso álbum de casamento quando estava organizando suas coisas no escritório... – ele deu de ombros, sem jeito e ambos voltaram a se sentar – E então comentei que ia te pedir em casamento, e se ela gostaria de te ver vestida de noiva. Ela até ajudou escolher o anel não é, filha? – sorriu carinhoso para Harriet, que concordou.

– Eu ajudei em tudo! – sorriu, empolgada e April lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

– Obrigada por isso, joaninha! – ela murmurou, feliz.

– Agora você pode tirar essa carranca do rosto e podemos jantar? – Jackson provocou a noiva, que meneou a cabeça, envergonhada.

– Eu estava mesmo mal-humorada hoje! – ela confessou, dando de ombros.

– Sei que sim! – ele lhe deu uma piscadela, e levou a mão dela que estava por cima da mesa até os lábios.

O jantar ocorreu tranquilamente. Após comerem, Harriet foi até o playground do restaurante brincar, deixando o casal apaixonado sozinhos, fazendo seus planos para o casamento.

Jackson deu a ela um mês para organizar, alegando que não podia esperar mais tempo para poder chama-la de esposa novamente.

April sorriu empolgada, concordando.

– Minha mãe vai enlouquecer! – April comentou rindo ao encarar o anel pela milionésima vez na noite.

– Espero que seja de felicidade! – ele sorriu, acariciando suas mãos com os polegares.

– Com certeza! – concordou – Que ir pra casa?

– Pode ser! – April se afastou dele, pegando sua bolsa.

– Vou buscar Harriet e nos encontramos na porta.

– Ok!

Quando Jackson as encontrou, Harriet estava de pé na calçada abraçando a cintura de April e elas sorriam uma para a outra, conversando algo que ele não conseguiu ouviu. Rapidamente sacou o celular do bolso e colocou na câmera, fotografando aquele momento tão doce das duas.

Aquela foto iria ser seu novo plano de fundo.

– Já pediu seu carro? – ele perguntou se aproximando delas.

– Sim, o manobrista deve estar trazendo. – ela se virou para ele, sorridente. Um sorriso que não saía de seus lábios desde que ele a pediu em casamento.

– Ok, vá com cuidado! – ele murmurou, plantando um beijo no canto de seus lábios – Nos vemos em casa. – indicou com a cabeça o carro dela que estava sendo estacionando – Até daqui a pouco, princesa! – ele se abaixou para beijar a filha.

– Até papai! – a pequena sorriu.

– Vou devagar para te esperar! – April informou, e Jackson assentiu.

Jackson cantarolava _Uptown Funk_ no carro, empolgado. Ele fazia movimentos com os ombros, deixando o ritmo da música o dominar.

Finalmente sua vida estava entrando nos eixos. April ia se casar com ele, Harriet era seu raio de sol, e ainda tinham Luna para completar ainda mais seus dias.

 _Ele era um cara muito sortudo_.

Ele mantinha seu carro atrás do de April, controlando a velocidade para não ultrapassá-la. A via permitia que andassem à 60km/h e ela, prudente como era, mantinha a velocidade ideal.

Se dependesse dele provavelmente já estariam em casa, mas ele deixou que ela comandasse.

Jackson sentiu que seu coração havia parado à cena que seguiu diante seus olhos.

Um jeep em alta velocidade ultrapassou o sinal vermelho no cruzamento, acertando em cheio o fusion preto de April, que capotou algumas vezes.

Ele pisou no frio imediatamente, ouvindo os pneus do carro cantarem e algumas buzinas.

Todo o corpo de Jackson tremia.

Ele sentia como se a vida houvesse lhe pregado uma peça e que nada estava entrando nos eixos como havia pensado.

Ele encarava o acidente à sua frente sem saber o que fazer. Estava completamente chocado.

 _Outra vez_.

 _Aquilo estava acontecendo outra vez._

Sentiu o peito doer e a garganta queimar. Precisava ir até lá e ajuda-las, mas as pernas não reagiam ao seu comando.

– Elas estão bem... – ele murmurou a si mesmo – Você precisa ir até lá e dizer à elas para se acalmarem! Elas estão bem. Elas estão bem. Elas estão bem! – repetiu. Ele precisava acreditar que nada ruim tinha acontecido com as duas mulheres da sua vida.

Vozes do lado de fora o tirou de transe e quando, finalmente, sentiu suas pernas, Jackson saiu do carro e correu o mais rápido que conseguia.

O jeep estava com a parte da frente esmagada contra um poste de luz, o carro de April estava virado de lado, e algumas pessoas já se aglomeravam em cima delas, e quanto mais se aproximava, mais era possível ouvir o choro de Harriet.

Jackson pediu licença para a multidão, alegando ser médico e que aquela era sua família.

– April! – ele chamou por ela, se aproximando. Precisava ouvir a voz dela e confirmar que ela estava bem. Vê-la como da outra vez era a última coisa que precisava.

– PAPAI! – Harriet gritou ao ouvir a voz do pai, chorando – PAPAI! PAPAI!

– Hei Joaninha! – ele falou com ela pelo vidro quebrado da porta de trás – Eu estou aqui, papai está aqui! Você está com dor? Os paramédicos já vão chegar! – ele esticou o braço tentando pegar nas mãozinhas dela para acalmá-la.

– E-Estou com medo, p-papai! – ela choramingou. Pelo que Jackson observava, ela não tinha nenhum machucado mas ele sabia que era necessário exames para confirmar.

– Está tudo bem, você vai ficar bem, está me ouvindo? – ele abriu um sorriso, tentando confortá-la – Papai precisa que você fique calma pra poder ver a mamãe, tudo bem? Você pode fazer isso por mim? – pediu, vendo que ela respirou fundo e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos – Isso, boa menina!

– J-Jackson! – April o encarou quando ele chegou em sua janela.

– Oi... – ele levou uma mão ao seu rosto, acariciando-o – Você está bem? – questionou preocupado, vendo que ela tinha um corte na testa que escorria sangue pela lateral do seu rosto.

– Sim, o _airbag_ abriu, estou bem! – ela assentiu – Minha cabeça dói muito! Você viu Harriet? Não consegui checa-la daqui! – perguntou, os olhos transmitindo a aflição que sentia.

– Sim, ela está bem, mas precisamos tirar vocês daí e levar para o hospital! – ele continuou examinando-a com os olhos, preocupado – Vai ficar tudo bem, não vou sair daqui enquanto não chegarem.

– Ok! – April balançou a cabeça, tentando sorrir.

– Você está realmente bem? – ele perguntou novamente, visivelmente transtornado com o acidente.

– Eu estou! – ela pegou uma das mãos dele, apertando-a o mais forte que conseguiu – Meu pé esquerdo está doendo, mas não acho que seja nada grave.

Foram interrompidos pelo barulho da sirene que ficava cada vez mais alto na medida em que eles se aproximavam. Os paramédicos estacionaram e logo vieram até eles.

Jackson permaneceu por perto, enquanto eles faziam a retirada de April e Harriet, colocando-as na maca e as levando para a ambulância.

– Papai! – a garotinha gritou enquanto era deitada.

– Estou aqui, amor! – ele pegou sua mãozinha e a beijou.

– O senhor precisa tirar seu carro para que o tráfego seja liberado! – um policial informou à Jackson, que revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, voltando sua atenção à Harriet.

– Papai já encontra vocês, ok? Você vai com a mamãe e cuide dela, tudo bem?

– A mamãe vai ficar bem, não vai? – ela perguntou, os olhinhos claros cheios de lágrimas.

– Sim, claro que vai! – ele lhe beijou na testa – Vocês duas vão ficar bem! – ele sorriu – Papai vai pegar o carro e nos encontramos no hospital!

– Está bem, papai!

Jackson assentiu para que os socorristas levassem-na e se aproximou da maca de April.

– Eu preciso tirar o carro da via. – ele informou, checando-a e lhe acariciando no rosto.

– Estamos bem, Jackson! – ela acariciou a mão dele que lhe acarinhava – Nos vemos no hospital, fica tranquilo.

– Eu não consigo ficar tranquilo. – ele murmurou, se abaixando para plantar um suave beijo nos lábios dela.

– Estamos bem! – April acariciou suas bochechas, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Jackson respirou fundo, assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou, correndo em direção ao carro. Manobrou-o rapidamente e seguiu em direção ao Grey Sloan que era o hospital mais próximo dali.

– Jackson, o que faz aqui? – Bailey perguntou ao vê-lo entrar na emergência – Você não estava de folga? – ele indicou para que ela o seguisse – Dr. Roy! – chamou o residente com um aceno de cabeça, e ele correu até eles. Jackson puxou um avental e luvas, e a chefe de cirurgia fez o mesmo, encarando-o e esperando por respostas.

– April e Harriet sofreram um acidente de carro. – Bailey arregalou os olhos como se dissesse "De novo?" e ele balançou a cabeça, assentindo – Estão bem, mas precisamos fazer os exames! – fez menção de vestir o avental, mas Bailey o tirou de sua mão, recebendo um olhar confuso e irritado de Jackson.

– Negativo, você não atende sua família! – ela entregou o avental e as luvas para que Roy jogasse fora – Bipa Dr. Webber... Hum, não! Bipa Dr. Grey e Dr. Karev e peça que eles me encontrem aqui agora! – informou ao residente, que correu sem questionar.

– Dr. Bailey! – Jackson a encarou, cruzando os braços.

– Nada de Dr. Bailey! – ela balançou a mão, aguardando a ambulância estacionar.

– O que houve, Bailey? – Owen perguntou ao se aproximar.

– April e Harriet sofreram um acidente! – Jackson informou – Mas estão bem! – ele foi rápido, não querendo ouvir de Owen um "de novo" como os olhos de Bailey insinuaram. Era instinto, ele sabia, mas não era agradável.

Jackson ignorou os protestos da chefe de cirurgia para se manter longe quando a ambulância estacionou. Ele ajudou Owen e os paramédicos à descerem as macas, e Harriet parecia mais calma ao vê-lo.

– Papai! – ela esticou o braço em direção à ele com um bico choroso nos lábios.

– Estou aqui, amor! – ele sorriu, pegando sua mãozinha e ajudando a encaminhar a maca de Harriet para dentro – Você cuidou bem da mamãe?

– Cuidei, papai! – ela assentiu – Eu sou uma boa menina!

– Sim, você é! – ele sorriu, sentindo a voz se embargar e a beijou na testa.

Owen e Bailey levaram April para o leito, enquanto Jackson e Alex ficaram com Harriet.

Os médicos fizeram todos os procedimentos necessários, e Owen constatou uma luxação no pé que April havia reclamado de dor. O corte na testa não foi necessário dar pontos, e ele apenas fez a limpeza e colocou o curativo.

Alex informou à Jackson que a pequena joaninha estava bem, mas, que preferia que ela passasse a noite ali para ficar de observação.

– Bailey vai conseguir um quarto pra podermos colocar você e a Hatty! – Jackson informou ao abrir a cortina e ver April deitada.

– Ok. – ela sorriu – Ela dormiu?

– Sim. – ele se aproximou, sentando na cama de frente à ela – Deixei Schmitt tomando conta dela enquanto eu vinha te ver. – retribuiu o sorriso, e April chegou para o lado e bateu no colchão pedindo que sentasse ao seu lado e Jackson o fez, passando um braço sobre seu corpo e puxando-a para deitar em seu peito – Eu fiquei com tanto medo, April! – confessou, e ela pôde ouvir o coração dele se acelerar – Eu não poderia passar por tudo aquilo de novo, não conseguiria.

– Está tudo bem! – ela murmurou, acariciando seu braço. Jackson ouviu-a suspirar e se afastou de modo que pudesse encarar seu rosto. Ela o olhou e mordeu o lábio inferior – Eu também fiquei com medo. – confessou – Não por mim, mas pela Harriet. Fiquei muito assustada.

– Vocês estão bem agora! – ele abraçou-a mais forte, beijando seus cabelos – Você vai passar alguns dias longe do hospital, mas vai ficar tudo bem!

– Sim! – ela concordou, abraçando-o também – Talvez seja melhor eu me manter longe de carros! – ela brincou, e ele riu.

– Você é independente demais para isso! – Jackson provocou-a, e ela balançou a cabeça, concordando.

– Sabe alguma coisa do cara que estava no jeep?

– Não, não me lembrei de perguntar aos paramédicos. Mas podemos descobrir isso amanhã!

April assentiu, ficando em silêncio e deixando as carícias dele em seu braço a acalmar. Quando estavam quase cochilando, foram interrompidos por Schmitt que avisou que o quarto 1012 estava liberado para eles.

Jackson assentiu e pediu que ele levasse Harriet para lá e que subiria com April.

– Vou pegar uma cadeira para levar você. – April assentiu e ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa para se afastar. Ela sentou-se na cama para espera-lo. Seu pé estava imobilizado, e enquanto encarava a bota preta, agradecia à Deus por sua vida e pela vida de Harriet.

Jackson chegou com a cadeira, e ajudou-a se sentar. O hospital estava estranhamente quieto, e enquanto era levada pelo noivo, April reviveu seus tempos no Grey Sloan. Uma parte dela sentia falta de trabalhar ali.

Ela sorriu ao entrar no quarto e ver Harriet na cama, ainda dormindo.

– Ela deve estar cansada. – ela murmurou.

– Quer dar um beijo nela? – ele perguntou, ajudando-a se levantar.

– Por favor! – ela sorriu, agradecida.

April beijou o rostinho da filha e sussurrou um "eu te amo". A pequena se mexeu, mas não acordou. Jackson levou-a até sua cama vazia e ajeitou o travesseiro para que ela ficasse confortável.

– Agora que você vai ficar um mês em casa... – ele começou a dizer, voltando a sentar ao seu lado na cama e a abraçando novamente.

– Hum?!

– Pode organizar nosso casamento. – murmurou.

– Eu levei na brincadeira quando você me deu trinta dias para organizar! – April franziu o cenho, o encarando.

– Mas não estou brincando. – ele abriu um sorriso, e esfregou o nariz dela com o seu – Eu quero muito casar com você de novo e o mais rápido possível!

– Eu também, Jackson! – ela também sorriu, se inclinando para beijá-lo – Porém, vamos ter que adiar a lua-de-mel. Vou ficar um mês fora do trabalho, sem chances de viajar depois do casamento.

– Não me preocupo com isso! – ele lhe deu uma piscadela – Podemos viajar no fim do ano!

– Por mim tudo bem, e podemos levar a Hatty junto!

– Perfeito! – beijou-a no rosto, enquanto ela deitava a cabeça em seu peito.

– Você vai ficar aqui comigo? – ela perguntou baixinho.

– Não pretendo deixar vocês em nenhum momento! – ele murmurou de volta.

Ela suspirou, sentindo o cansaço se apossar de seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, e estava pegando no sono quando ouviu Jackson dizer que a amava.

– Eu também te amo. – ela murmurou de volta e finalmente adormecendo.

* * *

– Vocês estão liberadas! – Owen informou ao entrar no quarto e ver Harriet sentada ao lado de April na cama. Jackson havia buscado roupas para que elas se trocassem, e ambas já estavam prontas e ansiosas para irem embora.

– Graças a Deus! – April sorriu, animada.

– Não fique muito animadinha. – Owen a censurou – Você está proibida de forçar o pé, então é bom ficar em casa bem tranquila. – ele se aproximou, sorrindo irônico para ela.

– Suas palavras são animadoras! – murmurou, revirando os olhos.

– Eu sei que são! – ele riu, se aproximando de Harriet e mexendo nos cabelos dela – Você vai cuidar bem da mamãe, não vai?

– Vou sim, tio Owen! – a pequena sorriu – Mamãe vai ser minha primeira paciente!

– Ela quer ser médica também! – April informou, sorridente.

– Que legal! – ele sorriu – Seus pais são ótimos médicos, tenho certeza de que você também vai ser!

– Sim, tio Owen! – Harriet sorriu envergonhada, abraçando a mãe.

– Minhas garotas estão prontas para irem embora? – Jackson entrou no quarto sorrindo e empurrando uma cadeira de rodas.

– Sim, papai! – a menina sorriu animada ao ver o pai e desceu da cama com a ajuda de Owen – Estou com saudades da Luna, você cuidou dela? – perguntou, já nos braços de Jackson.

– Sim, dei comida e água e ela me disse que também está com saudades de você! – piscou para Owen e April, que riram.

– Papai! – ela deu um tapinha, brava – A Luna não fala, papai! – cruzou os braços, com um biquinho nos lábios.

– Eu sei, mas ela e eu temos uma conexão especial! – Jackson a beijou na bochecha.

– _Cone_... _Cone_ o que? – questionou, confusa.

– Deixa pra lá! – Jackson riu – Vamos ajudar a mamãe e vamos pra casa! – ele a colocou no chão e se aproximou da cama com a cadeira.

– Você sabe que eu posso ir de muletas, não sabe? – April revirou os olhos e o encarou.

– Sei, mas o hospital é grande demais e você vai se cansar! – Jackson a ajudou a se sentar.

– Eu quero ser empurrada também. – Harriet se empolgou, fazendo os três rirem.

– Senta no colo da mamãe, então! – April disse, se ajeitando para Jackson a colocar sentada de forma que não encostasse em seu pé.

– Qualquer coisa me liguem! – Owen disse, fechando a porta do quarto e sorrindo para eles – April, cuidado! – alertou, preocupado.

– Vou ficar bem, prometo! – a ruiva sorriu, e acenou.

Jackson fez barulhos de motor com a boca, fazendo Harriet gargalhar. Nos corredores vazios ele empurrava a cadeira mais rápido, alegrando a filha e arrancando risadas de April também, que pedia para ele parar.

* * *

Para April, as semanas se passaram lentamente.

Estar fora do trabalho a irritava completamente.

Jackson estava tentando ficar em casa o máximo para ajuda-la, o que a irritava ainda mais.

Gostava de sua independência e, às vezes, brigava com ele por coisas bobas e desnecessárias.

– Oi, cheguei! – Jackson informou, colocando a bolsa no sofá.

– Cadê a Harriet? – April perguntou, um pouco mal-humorada.

– Minha mãe levou-a para o shopping! – se aproximou dela, cauteloso – Você já comeu? Quer que eu prepare algo? – ela suspirou irritada e balançou a cabeça – April, eu só quero te ajudar! – a voz preocupada dele foi o bastante para fazer o humor dela mudar.

– Eu sei... Me desculpe, estou sendo irritante nestes últimos dias! – ela o encarou, e o chamou com os braços abertos. Jackson sorriu e se aproximou dela, deu um beijo leve em seus lábios e sentou-se.

– Como vai os preparativos para o casamento?

– Me deixando ainda mais irritada! – ela suspirou – Mas não vamos falar disso. Como foi seu dia? – ela sorriu, se virando de lado para ficar frente a frente com ele.

– Tranquilo, ajudei Owen numa cirurgia e vim pra casa!

– Estou com saudades do meu trabalho. – ela murmurou, se encostando no braço do sofá e colocando as pernas no colo de Jackson, com a ajuda dele.

– Em alguns dias você está de volta, mas sabe que vai ter que ir devagar, não é? – ele acariciou as coxas nuas da noiva e ela o encarou com _tesão_ – Você está ficando excitada? – questionou, subindo ainda mais as mãos.

– Estou! – April assentiu, engolindo em seco e Jackson viu os mamilos dela saltarem na regata fina que ela usava.

– Você quer que eu te faça gozar? – a encarou, com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

– Não podemos transar, se você encostar no meu pé eu vou morrer de dor! – ela choramingou.

– Eu te dou um orgasmo sem precisar meter em você, baby! – murmurou, e April mordeu o lábio inferior em expectativa.

– Se for assim... – a voz dela ficou mais baixa, mostrando que ela queria muito que ele lhe desse um orgasmo. Não podia negar que havia brincado sozinha enquanto Harriet estava na escola e Jackson no hospital, mas os orgasmos que seus dedos lhe davam não chegavam nem aos pés da intensidade dos dele.

Jackson sorriu e se levantou, ajudando April a se sentar. Ele a beijou nos lábios com delicadeza, e foi descendo os beijos por seu ombro e pescoço, deixando um rastro de chupões, lambidas e mordidas, excitando-a.

– Tira a blusa! – ela pediu ao sentir a língua de Jackson em seus seios por cima da regata.

Ele atendeu ao pedido dela e retirou a peça, voltando a estimular seus mamilos, um de cada vez.

Com cuidado, foi descendo ainda mais até chegar ao short de algodão que ela usava. O ponto úmido era visível e ele a encarou, excitado.

– Você está sem calcinha?

– Sim!

– Porra, April! – ele gemeu, levando uma mão até ela e acariciando-a – Você está tão molhada! – ele murmurou, passando a língua por cima da peça.

– Jackson. – choramingou – Não me provoca, tira isso! – implorou, levando as duas mãos ao cós do short, abaixando-o.

Jackson retirou com cuidado e depois de jogar a peça no chão, ele ajeitou-a no sofá, trazendo-a para a beirada e colocando o pé esquerdo dela em cima da mesa de centro. A posição não era a mais confortável possível, mas April não se importava. A única coisa que queria naquele momento era relaxar com o orgasmo que ele lhe proporcionaria.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, segurando forte uma almofada e gemendo ao sentir a língua dele em seu clitóris. Estava tão excitada, que sabia que não demoraria a gozar na boca dele.

– Isso... – ela gemeu, incitando o quadril para frente – Jackson... Isso é tão bom! Ah! – mordeu o lábio ao sentir ele entrar com dois dedos dela e nunca afastar a língua de seu clitóris.

Os movimentos dele eram prazerosos, e ele sorriu ao ouvi-la gemer alto e se liberar nos lábios dele.

Quando olhou para cima, teve a visão maravilhosa de April com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta buscando oxigênio.

Ela sorriu envergonhada ao se acalmar e vê-lo sentado no chão, encarando-a.

– Satisfeita? – ele a provocou, com um sorriso nos lábios.

– Muito! – ela sorriu também, se sentando no sofá. Jackson se levantou e ela o encarou ao ver sua enorme ereção.

– Hum... Eu preciso de um banho frio! – ele murmurou, sem graça.

– Acho que eu posso dar um jeito nisso... Se você quiser! – April o encarou, mordendo o lábio.

– O seu pé... – ele indicou com a cabeça, temeroso.

– Você conseguiu me fazer gozar sem machucar meu pé... Posso fazer o mesmo! – ela o puxou pela cintura, de modo que ele ficasse o mais perto possível. Se endireitou ficando com o tronco de frente pra ele e a perna ainda na mesinha de centro.

– Se você tem certeza. – murmurou, olhando para baixo vendo-a desabotoar sua calça.

Quando April liberou seu membro da cueca e o colocou na boca, Jackson gemeu alto, retirou o moletom que usava e agarrou os cabelos dela com as duas mãos, incitando-a a continuar.

– Porra April, que delícia. – gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

April cobria-o com a boca, sugando-o e lambendo toda a extensão. Jackson mantinha-a presa pelos cabelos, algo que sabia que ela gostava, e forçava o quadril contra sua boca, fazendo com que ela o sugasse o mais fundo possível.

– Oh, puta merda. – grunhiu ao sentir seu pau bater fundo na garganta dela, enquanto ela acariciava seus testículos com as mãos – Eu não vou aguentar muito. – informou, olhando pra ela e a viu se afastar, encarando-o com olhos famintos.

– Não quero que aguente!

April não precisava dizer nada para Jackson entender o que ela queria. Ele voltou a puxá-la pelos cabelos, e ela o abocanhou novamente. Ele movimentava os quadris para frente, penetrando a boca dela com força e rapidez, querendo alcançar o orgasmo.

Ela não se afastou quando ele avisou que iria gozar. Pelo contrário, April segurou-o pelo quadril com as duas mãos, mantendo a boca em seu pau, sugando-o e o ouvindo gemer alto de satisfação.

– Uau! – ele murmurou quando ela se afastou, se jogando no sofá.

– Satisfeito? – April o encarou com um sorriso nos lábios, repetindo o que ele havia lhe perguntado anteriormente.

– Extremamente satisfeito! – ele piscou, abotoando a calça novamente e se deitando ao lado dela – Harriet deve chegar em mais ou menos duas horas. – disse ao ver no relógio que já se passava das 19:00.

– Então vamos subir e tomar um banho. – colocou uma mão na coxa dele, apertando-a.

– Claro, futura esposa! – ele sorriu assentindo e se levantou, pegando April nos braços. Ela rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços ainda sorrindo.

Jackson deixou April no banheiro e voltou ao quarto para pegar uma escova de cabelos que ela havia pedido.

Um convite em cima da penteadeira chamou sua atenção, e sentiu o coração se acelerar ao abrir e ler de quem era.

 **April & Jackson**

 _Convidam para o enlace matrimonial._

21 de outubro, às 16hrs.

– O que é isso? – Jackson perguntou, ao entrar no banheiro, mostrando à ela o convite em suas mãos. April estava sentada na borda da banheira, esperando para que ele a ajudasse.

– O nosso convite de casamento! – ela sorriu, dando de ombros.

– Você disse que não queria falar disso mais cedo, eu supôs que...

– Eu sou April Kepner, organizar casamentos é minha segunda especialidade! – ela deu de ombros, se gabando. Ele se aproximou, ainda incrédulo, e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

– Nós nos casamos em menos de duas semanas?

– Sim! – ela assentiu, sorridente – Começo a enviar os convites amanhã e em poucos dias eu serei a Sra. Kepner-Avery. Gostou disso?!

– Eu amei, April! Essa foi a melhor notícia que eu poderia receber. Estou muito, muito feliz. – ele acariciou-a no rosto, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. Jackson puxou-a fazendo com que April se levantasse e a abraçou fortemente, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, respirando fundo. Ela riu, alegando cócegas e ele se afastou colocando-a no chão. April ficou na ponta dos pés, com a ajuda dele, e plantou um beijo em seu queixo.

– Eu só posso dizer que não vejo a hora de ser sua esposa novamente, Jackson! – ela murmurou, encarando-o.

– Eu também não vejo a hora, baby!

Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça em seu peito, deixando-se ser envolvida pelos braços dele.

Ali era seu lugar, onde ela queria estar.

Jackson era sua casa e ela não trocaria isso por nada.


End file.
